


The Swan Princess

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 91,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is missing something from his life. Something exciting, something new. And he finds it during a ballet performance, but he doesn't know what else will come with the promise of that new love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note: After ‘The Voice’ we are back with this new story! We hope you’ll enjoy reading it! 

Started: 2008.

 

Mauka – Weetum – Useless-girl:   
The Swan Princess

 

Chapter 1 

 

The quiet whispers were echoing in the great hall. It was already semi dark there as a warning that the performance will start soon sounded. Finally the guests found their places - only a few people came in the last minute. Dave was sitting there leaning back in his chair - he didn't want anyone to discover who was sitting there with his wife. He wasn't here completely from his free will. Jen always wanted to come with him to a ballet performance - she found it elegant and chic - like those exhibitions where she dragged him with. But at least he found something in those evenings, because he loved art. But now he hadn’t got any mood to watch a ballet performance. What did she think? 

He prepared to spend a very boring three hours ... yes, that was how long Jen had said it would be, so he stretched out in his feline way into the chair, temporarily forgetting where he was and raising his arms over his head, causing Jen to look round at the sudden movement - and the lady in the seat directly behind him to tut-tut disapprovingly! That was all Dave needed - cranky old bitch behind him! He turned round and smiled sweetly at her, even dared a wink before saying "Wait till I start throwing popcorn, darling!" 

Jen punched him in the arm and told him to behave - kissing him on the cheek and rubbing his thigh. "Listen if the worse comes to the worse, and you fall asleep, don't SNORE!" she said through gritted teeth - Dave rolled his eyes "Yes dear" he said. 

He was still mumbling under his nose when the light started to fade away and they were warned by a kind voice to switch off their mobile phones. A few people reached into their pockets and after everyone calmed down, the heavy curtains started to open while the soft music filled the hall slowly. Dave sighed again and started to think how to escape from the situation. Earlier he checked the possible exits and found out that there was no way to disappear from the fifth line where they were sitting nearly in the middle. So he thought he'd try to think about what they arranged with Mart and Fletch today. 

The first scene started to evolve in front of the audience, but he didn't pay too much attention. He looked at Jen who was watching the show calmly. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He was tired from the all-day-long running around. Maybe now he can rest a bit - if the music will not be too loud. 

Dave folded his hands in his lap and tried to drift off, but the music was too loud - lots of brass instruments - oh shit, he thought and sighed noisily - this made Jen turn her head and frown... Jesus he was so sick of her treating him like a little boy - he was there wasn't he? 

Yes he was there with his running thoughts. Suddenly he was a bit angry at Jen, but tried to clear his thoughts - it wasn't the time to think about these things - he was fed up with them. Instead he tried to focus his gaze on the stage, thinking about how he missed his own stage... After a few minutes it came into his mind that it was Swan Lake - to tell the truth he never liked this tale, so his mouth curved into a skeptic smirk while he started to watch the dancers. 

"Men in this kind of stockings? Oh God..." 

This escaped from his lips before he realised what had happened ... and created a stir in front of him, as well as making Jen stamp on his foot with her stiletto ... when he looked at her she was livid - eyes blazing, mouth tightly drawn and Dave was a second away from bursting out laughing. Why did it all have to be so damned serious? He returned her outraged stare, and saved some for the pair of dragons, who had turned round in their seats … 

A sharp change in the music announced the arrival of the chorus which came onto the stage and Dave was suddenly drawn to observe the dancers closely ... 

He didn't realise that spot when he started to listen and watch the play. It was because of the dancers. He barely noticed the male performers. His bored gaze was following the women. He always liked women with these features - okay not such skinny ones like the main dancer. He shrugged unconsciously and watched further. 

Dave was caught by surprise by the acrobatic movement the prima ballerina made on stage. She seemed to fly or swim in the air, like she would have no weight at all. She was like a butterfly flying to flower from flower. 

But after a few seconds he saw something from the corner of his eyes. A yellow glint. A mop of hair. He turned his head and noticed the woman whose hair was flying in the air while she was dancing. And that was that moment when Dave narrowed his eyes. She caught his eye and never let him look away. 

He followed every movement of hers with eager attention. There was fire, the fire of life in the petit ballerina. Her face was calm but was shining from the joy she felt while dancing. 

He felt she was different from the others - even from the prima ballerina. Yes she made beautiful and amazing figures, but this little ballerina in the background... he nearly felt the life radiating from her. She was beautiful in his eyes - although he wasn't that close to examine her face more. 

Something in her was attracting him like a magnet - he couldn't understand it - even when the action was elsewhere on the stage, and her group of dancers was just standing waiting for their next part, she was mesmerizing him... the line of her collarbone, the way her mouth pouted like a pale pink rosebud.... 

He forgot the world around him as she forgot the world around her. She was concentrating inwards and just danced and danced and danced. And Dave was just watching her. Time was flying and soon it was the end of the first part of the ballet. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he heard Jen's voice from his right side and felt her fingers on his arm. 

"No... not at all..." 

"Well, well... Mr. 'I-don't-want-to-go-to-that-ballet-play-tonight' seems to enjoy the performance?" she lifted one of her eyebrows with a little smile on her face. Dave looked at her red lips for a moment, which seemed so unnatural to him after the blonde beauty's image. He shook his head. 

"I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing... just work" he added quickly. 

Jen looked at him again and sighed, but didn't push it just stood up. 

"Do you want to go out during the break?" 

"No. I stay here, but feel free to go." 

A little anger ran through her face then she managed to stay calm.   
"Fine" she added and turned her back to Dave. He was alone in their line - finally. 

The stage was empty already, the curtains were down but he still saw the feather light, small girl flying and jumping in the air. She was a swan, a real one, he thought. And he started to muse on it who she could be. 

He found a brochure on the nearby seat and looked through it. It was a play with American and Russian dancers. Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Yes he remembered now Jen's sentences about it. She was speaking about this evening quite a lot. Fortunately there was a cast on the back of the brochure, but he couldn't decide which name belonged to the fragile beauty. 

He stood up because his legs went numb and decided to have a short walk in front of the stage. He was pacing up and down, when the curtain moved and some workers came out arranging the scenery, changing it and when they were ready somehow they left the curtain a bit open so Dave could have a peek in. There she was with a bottle of water in her hands but not chatting like the others, she was standing in the closest corner to Dave. He leaned forward to see her better and she noticed him. 

She stayed calm. It was part of her work that people stare at her and the other dancers. Her blue eyes met his dark-green ones. Dave felt instinctively that she was from another world. Her cool beauty hit him hard and he needed to take a deep breath. Her eyes... it seemed they've burnt into his mind. 

Then the eye-contact broke when another dancer touched the girl's arm and whispered something into her ear. She turned to her and took a last sip from the bottle, then before going on with the conversation she looked back at him for a last short gaze. 

He was left there standing mesmerized. He had a strange feeling in his stomach and he shook his head. “Oh my, no....” he started smiling inwardly. The clean lines, the lovely features moved something in him. 

He decided to sit back into his seat with a little smile under his nose. Something was going on here, but he didn't know what - yet. He just knew he wanted to see her again, dancing in the background. And after a few minutes and Jen's quiet words the second part came. He was quite tense and inpatient. "Where are you?" he thought and scanned the background. Then she came and he thought the whole stage started to live from that moment when she put her slim and long legs onto the board. 

He was watching her mesmerized, but his face didn't show it. After a while a little smile spread on his face - he caught her gaze for a moment and when the background dancers disappeared, she stayed near the curtains and was peeking there time after time. 

Dave was thinking hard how to move closer. He noticed a couple he knew his wife hates immensely and he was tossing and turning himself as the woman noticed him. She was in love with him head over heels and her rapidly changing partners didn't mind her crazy ways she acted, calling each and every one of them Dave. The man on her side was looking somewhat like him. He started laughing silently. 

The woman, Sadie was walking bristly toward him tugging her unfortunate boyfriend along with her. When Jen noticed her, however jealous she was usually she was fleeing in panic leaving her husband there as a prey. Dave knew what he wanted. When he was sure Jen was gone and his ballerina wasn’t watching, he whispered something into Sadie's ears and she nodded. And in the next minute she wasn't there. Dave told her to wait for him in the nearby café and now he was smiling contented, he was alone. No way that his wife comes back in ten minutes. 

He approached the stage and softly called the girl who was playing hide-and-seek behind and among of the curtains. But before he could reach her a man stepped in his way, it seemed he was a security guy. 

"Sorry Mister, but you can't come here, this is only for the performers." 

He was thinking about a good objection, when he heard a soft voice, which’s sound pulled out a picture from the back of his mind about a fresh mountain creek. He looked behind the big man's shoulder to see that fragile ballerina standing there, one of her hands lightly touching the man's shoulder. 

"No problem Warrick, he wanted to talk to me. You can leave, there'll be no problem." 

“Hmm, hello, thank you. Well, my name is David and I, I just wanted to tell you, that you are not among the others but a prima ballerina. Hope your director notices it soon.” 

The girl was giggling like the rain is dripping from the eaves. 

“Hello, Da-vid, my name is Natasha.” 

"So you are one of the Russian dancers?" he asked and when she looked at him a bit strange, he hurried to give an explanation "I mean I hear it from your accent and I've checked the brochure..." here he showed her the piece of paper which was still in his sweaty hand. She smiled again and nodded. 

"Yes, Mr. Gahan, you're right" she smiled so naturally that he nearly forgot to answer. 

"Ehm... you... you know me?" 

"I've heard about you. My younger cousin is a fan of yours" she shrugged lightly. 

"Natasha, come on, we are leaving soon!" they heard a woman's voice from the background. 

"Coming!" she answered and turned back to David with a silent smile "Well... David... I guess this is good bye. Thank you for your compliment. It was nice to meet you" she held out one of her graceful hands to shake his. 

\--- 

In the next couple of days he was frequently thinking about the little ballerina. He just couldn't expel her from his mind, so the following week he bought a ticket for himself to the next performance. 

He was sitting there. And not just on that evening. The following performances couldn't pass without him. He was sitting always close to the stage, and after a few nights he knew she discovered him and from that evening she always gave him a sweet smile at the end of the play. Jen didn't know about these visits, he told her he was arranging some work stuff. But instead he went to watch his little ballerina and her graceful moves. After a while every night he sent her a card with a single white rose into her dressing room. And Natasha was always smiling while she read the cards, but never answered. 

She was afraid of him. She knew all too well she was just a little sparrow from Russia and he was a famous singer, so she kept distance between them though she was dreaming about him day and night. She knew how famous he was and one afternoon she spent all the money she had with her on his new album and the former one. In the next couple of days she bought them all what he did with the band Depeche Mode. And she too saw him on stage if only on DVD. 

She smiled quietly on the sofa while watching the One Night In Paris DVD when her friend, a fellow-dancer, came in and handled her the strong tea she asked from her. 

"What's this?" she nodded towards the TV. 

"A live performance from Depeche Mode" she smiled again and took a careful sip from the hot tea. They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Dave was singing When The Body Speaks softly. Natalia felt herself in another world - just like when she was on stage. First she didn't even hear her friend's question. 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. Would you repeat it, please?" she looked at her apologizing. 

"He's so familiar... Isn't he the one who always sits in the first row, who sends those cards and roses?" 

"Well… he is" she felt a light blush on her pale face. 

"Wow, Nat... You have a famous fan!" she laughed "Why don't you accept his court?" 

"You know well, that I can't" she answered and the smile slowly faded away from her lips. She took another sip from the tea and concentrated on the rest of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

At the end of the performance that evening, with her arms full of roses once again,   
she left the theatre by the back door with several other dancers - as they went down the staircase, the giggling girlish voices all suddenly hushed ... Natasha was adjusting her flowers and bag straps and going carefully down the stairs so she was the last one to see the man looking up at the dancers all walking towards him. 

Natasha stopped for a minute and just looked down at him, waiting till the last dancer passed him too. 

"Nat... err... are you coming?" she heard her friend's uncertain voice. 

"No... just go. We'll meet at home" she looked at her for a moment, feeling Dave's gaze never leave her figure. 

"Okay then... take care!" she looked at the singer for a moment then pulled her coat around her and followed the others. 

She slowed down her pace little by little, the excited rush she had felt at leaving the theatre gradually changing into a smug feeling.... there he was, the person behind all these cards and roses - every night for two weeks now - she came to a halt on the third step, and saw that she was taller than him like this, but only just. 

She smiled and began to thank him for the roses ... “I’m glad you are here, Mr. Gahan. I have been meaning to reply to you - all these flowers! Thank you so much, each time they are different - the colour, the scent…” 

"Just like each of your performances - there are subtle differences each night - your expression, the curve of your outstretched arm ....” 

"You are very observant!” Natalie was impressed. 

“And I could probably croon Swan Lake all the way through. I feel like I know it by heart!" 

"Well, it'd be a unique performance of yours. Your fans'd be surprised" she smiled down at him and saw his eyes starting to glisten from it. 

"Maybe I wasn't the only one, who dug into the other's works?" he winked, which caused a little giggle from her. 

"Yes, you’re right. You aren't the only one, and I must confess I liked very much what I’ve seen and heard." 

"Well then can I ask my favourite dancer to share her deeper opinion about the band and my works next to a nice dinner?" he asked with a little funny bow. 

"Hmm.... I don't know if I can accept this..." 

"Please, at least drink a cup of coffee with me!" he asked softly and felt his stomach sank from the possibility of refusal. 

Natasha was moved to see the change in Dave's eyes - like a cloud passing before the sun - his previously smiling mouth became slack and his head dropped a centimeter or two - then he shifted his gaze to her bouquet, her white hand, what could be seen of her body behind the flowers, wrapped in a fur-lined trench, and finally resting on her feet - dainty white stockings and shoes .... Natasha was sure she could feel the heat of his gaze as it moved over her - he was taking in so much detail, as if he would never see her again - he was literally gorging his eyes with her! 

Feeling uneasy, and remembering that he was expecting an answer, she managed a feeble - "Yes, why not? That would be nice!" ... and was rewarded with the return of his smile. 

She felt a bit cramped while walking by his side with her free hands in her pockets after he offered to bring the flowers. They were walking quietly next to each other - Natasha thinking about what Dave wanted from her, and Dave feeling happy because she accepted his invitation. They reached a nearby little café and he opened the door for her. He closed his eyes for a moment when she passed him and felt her flower scent, which was as fragile as her. 

"Why me?" she asked quietly and with an open gaze when they found their little table. She was sitting there, both of her tiny hands around the big cup of hot coffee. Dave was examining her slender and long fingers, which were red from the cold outside, but looked up when he heard her question. 

She waited impatiently for Dave to reply - after a long sigh and a soul-searching pause, eventually he seemed ready to do so. 

“It's just that I've never seen anyone bring so much life, enthusiasm, fire, you name it - into their dancing as you do - you are magical to watch! So light and graceful ... " but here Natasha felt obliged to interrupt.

"Then my performances are not good - I am supposed to be one of a group: we should move as one, and not be seen as individuals, one better or worse than the one next to her..." 

Natasha lowered her head and clutched her coffee cup as if it could impart reassurance to her with its heat..... Dave was cursing himself now - what a total mess he was making of this! He took Natasha's small chin in his hand and raised her head - he met her gaze with a gentle one of his own ... Natasha started to tremble - what was this man doing to her - reaching into her soul with his eyes? And yet she didn't turn away - even raised her head further to look at him face to face, through the steam of the two coffee cups. 

The steam finished by making a droplet on Natasha's cold nose, and to look for a handkerchief, she had to break the gaze ... and that's when Dave spoke - "I didn't mean that at all - your movements are perfectly coordinated, it's just that you seem to be enjoying it so much more than the others - am I making myself clear?" 

"Yes, you do. That's good to hear. I mean the others love dancing a lot, too. But when I step onto the stage, I feel myself like..." 

"...like in another world?" 

"Exactly! You know what I mean. It's like stepping into another atmosphere, another dimension, where you can sink into the world of music and emotions..." 

He was watching her mesmerised. He saw that she was far away at that moment. 

"Ah...sorry, my silly thoughts." 

"No, not at all. I can understand you. I feel the same, although I perform a bit different." 

"Oh yes. But you do it cool" she smiled again "Oh God, my cousin'll kill me when I go home and tell her I’ve met you" she giggled again and he felt his knee go weak from her sight. 

They both were at a loss so they started to sip their coffees avoiding each other's look. Dave moved a bit and his knees touched Natasha's knees under the table. Again, both of them blushed a bit and realizing that they are behaving like dating teens they laughed. 

"How long will you be here?" he asked after a while. 

"In New York? Well we have another 3 weeks in the city with the play, after it we go to Boston, then Philadelphia and other cities" she shrugged. 

"So this is kind of a tour?"

"Yes. A kind of union between our two associations." 

"I see" he smiled at her again and started to think. 

The time was flying and soon they felt -however reluctantly- that it was time to go. Dave asked for the bill and caught a cab for Natasha. He said goodbye and they kissed each other on the cheek. The cab was to go but Dave stopped it and asked Natasha's cell number, which she happily gave to him. 

Dave was flying above the clouds. He needed to take a walk before going home. The cold wind blew through his jacket near the Hudson River, but he didn’t mind. He was thinking about his little ballerina with a smile on his face. Even just watching her drinking that coffee made him happy and loaded him full of life! Those slender fingers, those crystal-clear blue eyes, the blond tufts, the gentle laugh.... He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. 

Natasha felt pretty much the same. She made some tea in her samovar, which was ridiculed by others but she loved it. She inherited it from her grandmother whom she dearly loved, and the samovar reminded her to her beloved Saint Petersburg, how beautiful her city was. She liked New York, but she thought that the glowing of this city is superficial in comparison of the ancient culture and splendor of her town. 

Suddenly her cell rang, it was Yuri, her fiancée. She sighed a lil’ one before picking it up. 

"Hello, Yuri" she greeted him then took a sip from the hot tea. 

"How's my little sparrow in that big city?" she heard the familiar deep voice, which always touched her very core when they were together. They've met because of a ballet play. Formerly when he was younger he was a dancer like her but sat into the choreographer's seat. He directed her play. Yuri was a famous person in Russia's ballet world and sometimes she was thinking about what he was doing next to a "beginner" ballerina, like her. 

She was happy to hear his voice, her thoughts however were running away, to a person who persistently stayed in his mind. Stayed cuz he did everything for it. Natasha just couldn’t believe it. He was there every single day. Even when he got the flu and had a high temperature, he was there with gleaming eyes and red nose, coughing. 

She didn't know how it was possible... but like every woman, she walked into the trap: she liked the roses and the cards, she liked that he was always there, watching her with his intense gaze. It encouraged her and her moves were more perfect. She wanted to show him that sweetest perfection she felt. And this was odd to her. She always stayed calm when a man appeared with his complements. She was faithful to her fiancée. She loved him. But now as he was waiting for her answer, she felt that disturbing little piece in the picture, which confused the rare moment when she could speak with Yuri. 

"Nat... Is there something wrong?" she heard his soft voice. 

“No, nothing, maybe I am worn out and tired. We are only at the beginning of the tour and I am already tired.” 

“Maybe it would be the flu, take some vitamins, or maybe you should see a doc.” 

“No, no, I will be okay, Yuri.” She was answering to him absentmindedly, her thoughts still set on Dave. 

"Okay then" he sighed and she could feel a little worry in his voice "I miss you..." 

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment "I miss you, too" she sighed and looked up at the wall not knowing what she was watching. She felt guilt - although she hasn’t done anything bad... yet. She closed her eyes again and tried to recall how good it felt between Yuri's arms on that last night before she'd left Russia. 

"I'll visit you after a while when my work'll allow it." 

“That would be very nice Yuri, I need you here” and God knows she was right. She needed Yuri by her side to combat the temptation. She wanted Dave, she clearly felt it but her sobriety and moral was fighting against it. She decided she would avoid him if it is possible. It made her sad as she didn't want to hurt the man who was so kind to her. 

But there was no other chance if she wanted to protect her relationship, her future as a wife on Yuri's side. She really loved him in her own way. More than any other partners she had. They have a lot of common things - a perfect match as their friends said, although the profession said she was with him just to get better roles. And this wasn't the only slander, but they didn’t care, their love was always stronger. But then what was going on now? What did a married man want from her? 

Natasha knew she was a good dancer. And she was sure Yuri loved her the best exactly out of this reason. He loved the ballerina in her. But does he love the woman, her real personality too? She wasn't sure. Yuri rarely talked about his feelings, he kept his thoughts and feelings for himself most of the time. 

It wasn't odd in his country - maybe it sounded strange for others, but it really was a bit like a separate world. And of course she had other lovers with the same behavior. Sometimes she couldn't bear it, but she stayed quiet and choked her feelings deep inside. 

"Do you love me, Yuri?" she couldn't stop her tongue and before she realised she asked it already. 

"What kind of question is this, Nat?" She could see him frowning and sliding his free hand into his jeans pocket. 

“It is a straight question Yuri. You never tell me you love me.” 

“Well, yes, of course not cuz it is obvious, isn't it?” he asked. 

“Is it?” asked Natasha and she wanted to bite off her tongue but now at last she spoke her mind. 

"What's with you, Natasha? You are my fiancée so you know my feelings towards you, don't you?" 

"You leave a lot to my imagination..." she noted. 

"Nat, I think you are very tired now. Please calm down and take a hot bath before sleep. Call me when you are okay. Bye" and with that he put the phone down. 

"Yuri, wait! I'm sorry..." but she was talking just to the deaf phone “Great!” she sighed sadly. 

She didn't know what’s got into her telling her fiancé what she did but as the years passed she felt the need more and more strongly to express herself and live her own life on the way she want to live it. Obviously if she does so it would cause problems, the people in her life would reject her changing, her personality development cuz they want the things as they were, as they know them and fit them. 

Her happiness -which was caused by the evening with Dave- disappeared. She decided to take that bath. She was basically an unselfish person, but now she felt herself a bit egoist doing this to her own fiancé. He loved him truly, but sometimes he felt herself like in a cage. Sometimes she just wanted to break free, but mostly she was too weak to take a move towards it. 

She sank into the hot water and closed her eyes. Her mind was wondering and now she didn't cleared her thoughts from Dave while her hands were sliding on her naked body under the water. The water was hot and she became sooo sleepy that she almost fell asleep in the tube.   
She decided to call it a day and go to bed early but she wanted to finish first what she has just begun. 

After she said goodbye to Tanya, she locked herself into her room and let her silk robe fall down from her slim body. She put Hourglass into the CD-player and lay down onto her bed. She continued her daydreaming about him and closed her eyes while she imagined that his hands were sliding on her body. This was the first time she was playing with herself because of David. 

She soon bit down onto her lip while her fingers were stroking her clit in a wild pace between her white thighs. She started to pant quietly, her upper body arched, her cheeks were red, and her groin was burning from the desire she felt for the singer. She didn't need too much time after her fingers found their way into her own body. She moaned softly with every movement and screamed his name into her pillow when her climax hit her body hard. She saw his smiling eyes in her head and she sent a soft kiss to him in her fantasy. After all this it was really time to go and sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Nat was lying on the bed naked and in her head there was still Dave. She imagined how it could be like making love to him. What he would do to her, what she would do to him. And she sighed a biiig one. However hard she wants she can’t do it. 

She pulled the blanket around her and turned onto her side facing the window. She was listening to the sounds of the night traffic wondering how far Dave could live. Slowly her eyes got tired and she closed them thinking of Him. “Will he come tonight again?” she asked herself and sank into her dreams. 

She was tossing and turning in her bed and when she fell asleep she was dreaming of Dave. She was dreaming of making love with him.... 

It was barely 5 in the morning when she woke up panting, her naked body covered with sweat. 

"Enough!" she sat up while she stroked her wet hair back from her face. She checked her phone. There wasn't any message. She just stared at her phone as if it was something odd, and cursed herself. What did she think? Dave wrote messages while she was dreaming of him? 

"How silly of me!" she wasn't able to sleep, so she went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

"What should I do?" she looked up at her face in the mirror. 

\--- 

That night David couldn't fell asleep. He was lying in his studio awake. Since a time whenever he could he slept there, the leather couch was rather comfortable. He liked it this way. He loved to be alone. 

When he was laying there he could close out every disturbing noise. Only he and the sounds of the night traffic were there. But now there was another thing, too: the soft classical music. He closed his eyes and let the music lift him up into another sphere. 

He was listening to Russian composers recently, Tchaikovsky, Muszorgszkij. He started to love them. He never really loved things like this but he did it now. 

And he knew well that it was because of the petite ballerina, who grew more and more to his heart. He was aching for her, he wanted... He just wanted to meet her, to speak with her, he wanted to watch her gentle movements, he wanted to hear her voice... and he wanted even more... Yes, tonight he'll go and see her again, and he'll wait for her at the little alley to ask a dinner again. He sighed - yes he'll do it. 

He stood up and was playing with his cell. Then he took a deep breath and dialed her number. It was ringing, a cute ‘Halllooo’ and he was on. 

“Natasha, it is me David.” 

"Yes, I know" she answered quietly and tried to calm her fast heartbeat. 

"I... I'm sorry to disturb you in such an hour." 

"No problem, David. Actually I'm happy you called me." 

He heard as her voice softened for a moment. 

“So, is it okay talking?” 

“Yes David it is.” 

“I, well, I was thinking of u and I thought maybe I can call u if I don’t disturb u.” 

“No, no, it is okay David.” 

“Good then. I just wanted to ask if u… if u can have dinner with me…” 

She was lying on her bed playing with the edge of her pillow and a wide smile appeared on her face, which started to fade immediately when her obligations came into her mind for a moment, but then she gave in... 

"Well... I'd be happy to have dinner with you." 

"Really great!" 

She heard the happiness from his voice and this caused another smile. 

"After the performance?" 

"Yes, I'll show you one of my favourite restaurants in NYC." 

"Okay, then wait me in the alley. Is it good for you?" 

"Perfect.”

“I'm glad, Natasha." 

"Yes, I can hear it from your voice" she laughed. 

"Well you know... actually I feel myself like an uncertain teenager" he confessed. 

Dave acted really like a youngster and Natasha was smiling silently to herself. Dave’s fumbling warmed her heart. Suddenly something came into her mind. 

“Dave it’s only 2 o’clock. Can you come here for me?”

No words came from Dave, he was surprised. 

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. 

"Well... dunno. I thought we could take a walk or something. I have a few free hours before the practice and I wasn't out in the city too much yet." 

He stood up from the leather couch and started to search for his keys. 

"Well okay, I'm free too. Just give me your address" he asked when he found a piece of paper and a pen. She dictated it. "If you think you'd be too tired after the performance for a dinner, we can eat something after the walk." 

"No, the dinner'd be better. You know we can't eat too much before the performance." 

"Oh, of course, how silly of me..." he looked around in the studio a bit confused and tried to put his leather jacket on, but stopped when he heard her sweet laugh again. 

After a while he noticed he is still on the phone listening to her breathing. And he said in a barely visible way: "I want u Natasha". 

And he heard her soft answer: “Da, Já znájú, I know David. Já tózse, me too”. 

"Then why don't you..." 

"Shhh, David. We can't. We have.... reasons why not. Please don't say a word, just come and take me out for a walk" she added quietly. 

“I understand, u are… of course u have someone…” 

“Da, konezsno, yes, of course, his name is Yuri, he is my fiancé.” 

“I see, and I understood it, al right? I understood. I’ll be there for u in no time.” 

\--- 

She just put her cell down with a big sigh. This wasn't good - why was she so sad? She should have been happy, because she managed to clear things and protect her relationship with Yuri. 

"But I'm just about going out with another man..." she murmured to herself "Poor grandma'd frown and kill me for this..." she smiled a sad one, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. She needed to hurry with the dressing up, but after she finished it she was able to put her bag together, too. 

But her babusla was already dead since a long-long time and even if she’d be alive she would understand the melody of the heart. She would remember to her Ivan Ivanovics Jszegov.   
Natasha was smiling, oh how many times she had heard her story. If her husband wouldn’t have come back from World War II, then.....and here she was telling of the romantic story of hers and a brave soldier who saved her... 

And Natasha was thinking about her grandparents’ story while she heard the knocking on the door. She left the kitchen to open the door, but Tanya was faster. She was just half way to the door, when she heard the familiar deep voice asking after her. 

"Well she's in the kitchen preparing tea, I guess... but please do come in!" she stepped aside and let him in. Natasha was just standing there in the hall's door and was smiling silently to herself when she noticed Tanya's wicked grin and the knowing look in her eyes "That's it girl! Keep it up!" 

Nat rolled her eyes, and then her friend disappeared in her room. 

"Sorry, Dave" she looked at him apologizing "I'm nearly ready, just need to finish the tea, I thought I could bring a thermos flask with us... You know, I'm one of the frosty types of women." 

Dave sat down in the kitchen and looked around. It was a tiny apartment with two small rooms, the company rented them for its employees. Natasha wasn't disturbed by her surroundings. She offered csaj or tea, Russian tea for him and he accepted it. 

"Would you tell me something about yourself?" he asked while he was following every move of her while she packed the things back to its places. She let out a little laugh and carefully started filling the thermos with the hot tea. 

"I'm not as interesting as you might think." 

"That's not true. You are interesting for me, so please..." he put his tea down and allowed himself to wander through her body's fine details with his eyes, because she was still with her back to him. After a few secs she gave in. 

"Alright, what do you want to know?" 

"Anything you want to share with me... and..." 

"And?" she slowly closed the full thermos. 

"And maybe about your relationship... if it's not a secret." 

“No, it is not a secret. I have a fiancé, his name is Yuri.” 

“Do you love him? Sorry it was a stupid question I know...” 

“No, it wasn't. Yes, I love him but our relationship is not cloudless you know.” 

"Show me one relationship which is cloudless!" he smiled. 

Natasha laughed silently "Well... I can't. There's the point" she winked and sat opposite him to sip from her tea. 

"How is he?" 

"Why do you want to know it?" 

"To tell the truth, I'm a secret spy of the USA and I want some national secrets about Russia..." he smirked. 

“Very funny. He is a choreographer, 38 years old. He is tall and lean, got grey eyes and brown hair. He is a bit stubborn and not romantic at all.”

“Aww, that is a mistake. Don't you miss that?” 

"Yes I do. But I got used to it" she shrugged and sipped another one. 

"And is it okay for you?" he gave her a skeptic look. 

"Well... I can't change him, and I never wanted" she shrugged again and looked down at the table to reach for her tea spoon. A few minutes passed in silence. 

"Then... why are you still with him?" he asked barely audible. 

"I think you are digging too deep, Dave" she said in a harder tone. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Sorry.” 

“You didn't hurt me but I don’t want to go into details regarding in this question.” 

"I understood and sorry again. Can you forgive me?" he looked at her with the eyes of a lost puppy and a smile was hiding in the corner of his lips. 

Natasha wasn't able to stay serious and icy from this sight and smiled "Yes, of course I can. Come on, let's go! We can't expect from Tanya starving the whole day in her room!" she winked and stood up to put the cups away. 

He drank in the sight of her graceful hand as she took his cup, the airy turns of her lil' body and needed to sigh. It won't be easy to pull himself back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

They stood up and he helped her into her coat. Dave hailed a cab and they drove to the Hudson. They walked and talked and walked and talked. Till they become tired. 

“Do u want to see where I live? Do you want to have a look at my apartment?” 

“Yes, I do. Your famous eleventh story studio.” 

Dave started to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" she smiled back looking up into his eyes. 

"Nothing, nothing... Come, this way!" he crossed a road and they were heading towards that famous red-brick house. But before they could enter the building, Natasha stopped him softly by grabbing his upper arm through the jacket. 

"Wait, Dave..." 

"What's the problem?" 

"Uhm... won't it be a problem? I mean your wife..." she asked quietly. 

“She is not at home dear, dontya be scared” he caressed her face and she leaned closer too. 

They kissed… 

She felt herself in heaven, although it was just a quick, soft kiss on the lips. Before she could react, he already pulled back with a faint smile. 

"You don't have to fear. Not from me. I understood what you've said earlier." 

Natasha didn't answer just opened the door and stepped in. 

“Here we are” he said and opened the front door. 

Natasha had a look around and she liked what she saw. She sat down and Dave sat down close to her on the couch. 

Dave asked her if she wants something, she didn't answer but it was clear what she wanted. She shyly looked suddenly elsewhere. 

"No, dear, no need to blush. I know what you want... what you feel..." he softly stroked her face and turned it back to face him. 

"David..." 

"Shhh... No need to apologize, I know..." he sighed. 

"Maybe it'd be better for me to leave... I don't want to play with you and your feelings" she stood up, but Dave gently grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. 

“Please, don't go. Stay with me. We can love each other. I know what you are gonna say.” 

She looked down at him with doubts in her eyes and frowned. 

"What do you think, what'd I say?" 

“I think you’d say yes. I feel the need in you.” 

“Mmm, but we can’t.” 

“Well, watch me take off my clothes! I start with my shirt.” 

“Oh David, this is blackmailing.” 

“No, this is how much I want you.” 

She just stood there frozen to that spot and watched as Dave started to open his black shirt button after button, but before he could take it off, Natasha grabbed the two edges of it and pulled it together leaning over him. 

"Don't do this to me, David! Don't tempt me! It's already hard enough!" she begged with her eyes, but Dave didn't give up so easily and pulled her onto his lap. She tried to resist, but after a few mins she stopped it and looked down at his shoulder breathing heavily. She was fighting with herself. 

Dave was trying to convince her that it is okay but she sadly shook her head and not being able to say anything else, she said she goes to the ballet to the rehearsal. 

Dave nearly saw as she closed her soul and felt her sliding out of his hands - literally as well. He tried to say something, but she had already left. Just her thermos with the tea reminded him she was really there while he was still sitting on the sofa. 

Dave was beyond sad, he never thought this would occur. He was so sure that she wanted him and he knew he was right. He didn't know what to do - his mind was useless now, he went to bed and cuddled his pillow silently and soon fell asleep. 

\--- 

Tanya saw that something was wrong with Natasha, and some other dancers knew it too, but she didn't say a word just tried to concentrate on the dance which was much more difficult now after the events. She didn't know what to think, or do, how to act with him after this. Should she just avoid the meetings and phone calls from him to protect her relationship? Was he "worthy" enough to risk her future? 

She called Dave in the afternoon and told him shortly she cannot accept the dinner due to other appointments of hers. 

Dave said okay. What else could he say? But was sad beyond all. 

She was sorry seeing to die a yet unborn love. But she thought it'd be the best for both of them. They had obligations, they weren't free to love each other, and Natasha tried to stay faithful to Yuri. She'll try to choke her body's desire after Dave, because she wanted to believe it was just lust, nothing else. 

\--- 

That afternoon was very long for David. He was braining and braining on the things that happened and what might have happened. He wanted Nat and he realised he slowly fell for her. Slowly but surely. He decided whatever happened he tries to see her that early evening. And he did so. It wasn't very difficult for him to sneak into the rehearsal. 

He sat down in the last row. The shadows hid his figure, so no one could see him. He bent his head onto his lower arms as he leant forward to reach the back of the seat in front of him. He was just watching the ballerinas as they started to loosen up before the dance. He followed Natasha's soft movements as she sat on the floor and bent forward to stretch her back and leg muscles. 

Dave was mesmerized again by her grace. He wanted her oh so badly, but all he could do was watching her from the distance that separated them. 

Once he thought she noticed him when she looked straight in the direction he was, but no, she didn’t. She went on with her exercises. 

He saw on her that she tried to focus more on the dance, but she made some mistakes. Dave felt the tension in her and knew he caused this. He sighed and left the hall just to take a walk with a cigarillo in his hand till the evening performance started. 

He didn't go home, he was wandering by the river again. He bought a coffee at Starbucks and with that he sat down onto a bench in the nearby park. 

\--- 

Meanwhile Natasha was sitting in the common dress room with her forehead in her palms. 

"Okay, Nat, it's enough! Please tell me what's wrong with you!" she heard Tanya's worried voice and she looked up. 

"Nothing, why do you ask it?" 

"I'm not stupid, dear, I see something's wrong here... You're really tense." 

"It's just a bad day..." 

"I won't eat it. It's Dave, right? Something happened between you two, right?" 

"Tanya, for God's sake! Please, not so loud!" she quickly checked their surroundings and looked back at Tanya. They didn't notice one of their fellow-dancers, who pretended that she was cleaning her face before doing her make up, but her ears were following the conversation. The others were chatting with each other or prepared their dresses. 

“I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you understand it, huh? You are very kind to ask but there is no way you could help. I will be over it soon, don't worry Tanya!” 

"Alright, alright. No prob. Just let me know if you want to speak about it, okay?" she winked and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Okay. Thank you, you are kind." 

She just shrugged and smiled again then left her there with her thoughts. She sighed and looked up to face herself in the mirror. 

"Idiot" she said to herself. 

Katja heard every single word. Though she didn't know too much about Nat and Dave, but what she knew was enough for her. She was in love with Yuri, but this love was one sided. And she thought the only obstacle in the way of their finding each other and happiness is Natasha. She was furious, Natasha was a cheater, he was seeing Dave while her fiancé was Yuri. Katja wanted justice, a plan started to form in her head. 

\--- 

The performance flowed as usual, Natasha managed to get rid off the majority of her tenseness and strictly avoided to look at the usual seat where Dave was sitting. Naturally he came to see his ballerina, although she refused him earlier. It wasn't a question for him to come, so he just adored her from the shadows of the audience, and after the show he tried to speak with Natasha to apologize, but he just saw as she sat into a taxi with Tanya and drove away. Their eyes met for a moment, then she turned away and Dave was just standing there in the alley. 

Now he was helpless. If Natasha doesn't want him he can't do anything against it. He cannot force her to love him. He slowly turned and walked to his car. At a red lamp they met again. When Dave looked out the open window of his car he got a glimpse of Nat in the yellow cab waiting in the other lane to the lamp turning green. Then it did and the driver gave speed. 

\--- 

A few days'd passed. He forced himself not to go and watch The Swan Lake again. It was hard like hell. He tried to wipe her figure out of his mind. He was pacing in his flat like a lunatic - even Jen asked what was wrong with him, but he just barked something about a headache or something like that and grabbed his jacket to take a walk. He drank a coffee at the peers again, and was thinking about this whole situation. 

The next time Dave looked up, he was standing in front of the theatre, where the rehearsals and the performances were held. He made a surprised look, but then he just sighed and with quick and quiet steps he disappeared in the building. He couldn't turn away and go home. He felt the desperate need to see his Natasha again. These few days were like hell without the sight of her. 

She was already on the stage in the middle of the rehearsal dancing and in the breaks a guy was standing with her, talking to her in quite an imperative mode. Dave's blood was boiling. At first he couldn’t imagine who this guy could be, but after he did the light lit in his head, it must be Yuri, her fiancé she was talking about. 

The man was nerd for Dave. She treated Natasha as he owned her. He seemed a bit tense and angry, but didn't raise his voice yet. Dave grabbed the arm of the chair harder when he saw as he forced Nat to look up at him by grabbing her chin and shoulder. She let herself without resistance. 

He was patient enough to see the way she was struggling with him for another hour, but when the man started yelling at her and she finally began to cry in her frustration and embarrassment he left the building with quick steps. 

\--- 

"Please, Yuri! Stop it!" she cried silently standing in the empty dressing room with her fiancé. "Don't torture me! I've told you everything!" 

"I'm not that sure, Nat. You act weird lately" he grabbed her shoulders with cold fire in his grey eyes and forced her to step back till her back touched the wall "I won't let you..." 

"Let me what? Yuri!" 

"I won't let you cheat on me, Nat! You are mine! You belong to me!" 

"Yuri, you scare me. That's not funny, please let me go! I've already told you I've just spoken with him a few times!" 

“I'd get him killed if once again I saw you with him. I have my person here to watch you, who told me all. That one will keep an eye on you. Tomorrow I go back to Saint Petersburg and after the tour you too. Wanna or not you’ll come back! Did you understand it?” he shouted at her angrily holding her wrists so tight her fragile lil’ hands had almost broken. 

She was shocked from the manly power he showed. Yes, he treated her harder a few times, but not like this! She felt herself powerless and tried to stop her sobbing. 

"Please... Yuri, this hurts!" 

"I don't care till you can't understand the situation! I won't let you play with me and my feelings, so answer me!" he leant closer, so their bodies touched. 

At that moment some of the girls, among them Katja stepped in and they were staring them. Some in disbelief, but one with delight. Nat pulled her hands out of his and spitted the words with a sudden force what her engulfing anger raised in her: 

“Now Yuri, listen to me, I had enough, I don’t want a violent man, you fucked our relationship up, it is over. Understood? Over!” 

“Then you go from the ballet too, you slut, you!!” yelled Yuri at her. 

“Very fine, I will, we'll see Yuri, we'll see…” 

“And I, with my connections, will make sure that you won’t get a friggin’ job. You can go and be a go-go dancer or a call girl!” 

This was the moment Nat walked away with head up high. 

\--- 

But her strong behavior disappeared at the moment when she packed her things together and left the building. She found a deserted place by the Hudson and her tears started to flow unstoppable. She was sobbing hard. How could he say these things to her? She thought he loved her like she did! Then she was living in a lie for nearly 3 years? And now? What should she do? He can do it - he can really cut her chances in the ballet if he likes. But then what can she do? This is her life! She was dancing since her childhood. This was the only one thing she loved and could imagine to do in her future. Dancing was everything to her… 

Nat was sitting on a bench and took out her cell. She called her sister and between sobs she told her everything what happened until now, asking what she should do now. 

Dave as he was aimlessly wondering around heard a sweet voice he knew and this voice was speaking in Russian… 

He couldn't understand a word, but he felt the desperate sadness from her voice as he was standing next to a tree behind her back. It was clear from her voice that she cried a lot. Dave didn't know what to do. Earlier she refused speaking with him, but what he'd seen in the theatre... 

After she put her cell and hanky away Dave stepped to her and called her by her name. She lifted up her head rather surprised. But in the moment she saw Dave a relieved smile appeared on her face. 

This gave him more courage and asked if it was okay to sit down next to her. She just nodded and looked away. 

"You were crying. What did he do to you?" he asked in a soft voice. 

She looked back surprised "How did you know... You were there?! Oh God!" she blushed in same. 

“Yes, I was. I couldn't stay away from you. Not even after you rejected me. I couldn't Nat” and he smiled a sad smile on her. 

“Oh David Dear, if you’d know what I feel. What I feel for you.” 

“Well, tell me honey and I will know it.” 

"I think... I think I need you, Dave..." she whispered as she slid her right hand into his palm, while she bent her head so her blond tufts could hide the half of her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave was saying nothing but felt, oh so many things at once! He was over the moon knowing that the dear one responds his love. Because by now he was sure: he was in love again.

He didn't know if she felt the same yet, but he slowly filled up with hope as he grabbed her hand softly and reassuringly.

"So good to hear that, Nat. Do you want to speak about what had happened back in the theatre next to a tea or something stronger?" he asked softly.

She was thinking for a few minutes then slowly nodded.

"Please bring me home. To your flat if it's not a problem. I don't want to cause other damages even in your marriage."

"Doncha fear. Everything'll look better after a drink by me. Jennifer isn't at home. She's in Greece with the kids by her parents" he shrugged "No one'll bother us, you can open your heart for me. And..." he smiled at her "I can even offer my shoulder to cry on if you want".

\---

Yuri was tense and nervous, he barked at everyone who was near him. He doesn’t even try to hide his feelings, whoever had a glance at him could see he is not in the best of moods.

He tried to call Nat, in vain. He got more and more furious by the time he hit his hotel room he was thinking hard what to do.

Finally he called Katja to ask more about Natasha and Dave, but she couldn't really help, but mentioned Tanya, who seemed to know much more about the cheaters. He was boiling in his anger and wanted Natasha back.

So he decided to call Tanya. It wasn’t difficult, but she refused speaking with him personally. She never liked Yuri too much and after seeing what he have done with her friend…   
The anger was still boiling in Yuri’s veins when he asked:

„So what do you know? And don’t lie to me, Tanya, I’ll know if you do!”

“Yuri, calm down, please! Anger isn’t a good adviser. Why did you lay into Natasha? She was scared to death!”

“Isn’t it obvious?! She cheated on me with a fucking celebrity!”

“No, you are wrong. She didn’t do anything bad, she struggled and tried to stay faithful to you” she sighed "Yes, she would have had the opportunities, but they were just chatting as I know.”

Yuri chuckled with a harsh tone “And you believe this? How do you know she didn’t lie to you?”

“Listen, Yuri! Natasha is not that kind of girl who lies and hides things from those whom she loves. But you should know this well… And if you have doubts, then maybe it was better that she broke up with you…” and she hung up.

Yuri watched as despite himself his hand tightened around the phone ... his knuckles were white and angular, and his whole arm was trembling with the anger that he felt, all channeled into this one movement.

He threw the cell across the room .... this wasn't the first time he had felt such volcanic anger inside him. Many times when situations escaped his control, he would resort to a physical expression of how he felt - uncontrolled, dangerous, potentially fatal when it happened while he was driving. This was one of the reasons Nat now refused to drive anywhere with him. She had seen him nearly kill them both after a stupid incident on a Russian motorway. A passionate man is one thing, she told him - but an uncontrollable madman at the wheel of a car was something else. Nat loved her life too much to risk Yuri ending it for her.

\---

They arrived at Dave's apartment and once he had unlocked the door, Dave ushered her in first.

"Just make yourself at home, ok? Would you like a drink? Something strong? Or just a soft drink?"

Nat was trying to drink in all that she could see around her - she hardly heard what Dave was saying: what a beautiful room she was standing in ... The white walls, the red sofa, Dave's paintings on the walls, Rosie's lil white piano and the view from the big windows onto the peers and the Hudson river mesmerized her again.

"Nat? Did you hear me?" Dave spoke again after a long silence, walking up to her and seeing that she was deep in admiration of a huge photo of a pretty little blond girl. Last time she didn’t have too much time to examine the living room.

“Ah that's my Stella Rose" said David "but we can talk about that little pickle later, first I want to get you a drink.”

“Oh David I am so sorry, would you have any white wine please?" Nat sounded tired - exhausted even from the day's events. Dave proposed that she sat down while he got their drinks, and watched helpless as she let herself fall onto the deep red sofa.

"One white wine coming up, Little Miss Dancing Princess!"

Nat laughed out loud "Oh Dave I am soooo tired now - if I had to dance I would look like a clumsy bear, and not a Princess!" she stretched out into the sofa, unaware that he was watching her do this.

How graceful she was - supple - fragile - her pale skin was calling him to shower it with kisses - he would start on one arm, and work up towards her neck ... she was loosening her scarf, as the apartment was far from cold.

Dave realised he had poured wine all over the place, as he had overfilled Nat's glass, being too busy with his daydream.

"Oh Ffffffflaming hell" he stopped himself in time - he would not be vulgar in front of her - even though there was wine on his shoes now too ...

“What happened? Can I help?" Nat had sprung to her feet and was coming towards him - he reached for a paper towel and wiped her glass to hand it to her, then made a better job of pouring his own, and then he held up his glass for a little toast "To happier minutes in my Princess' life" he smiled trying to comfort her.

"Ahh... well, thank you David" she smiled faintly and sipped from her wine "It's delicious" she added and walked to the large windows to watch the ships moving slowly on the river.

"You're quite close to Hudson."

"Yes, do you like the view?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet, although everything's grey from the clouds. But you have bland winter compared to Russia."

"That's true" he smiled and stepped next to her, running a hand lightly on her upper arm.  
She didn't move as he did this ...so he took it as a sign to continue. He moved in to stand behind her, and breathed in deeply to inhale the smell of her hair, only inches away from his face. She was wearing a sleeveless sweater - its matching cardigan had been taken off as soon as she sat on the sofa, and had been joined by her scarf ... the sweater revealed the merest hint of the shape of her breasts .. small and high - and the neckline was too high to show much flesh at all, so Dave had to guess everything about her ... only her long and graceful neck was visible.

The soft almond green of the sweater and her milky white skin made her look ethereal - fairylike - a delicate little woodland nymph that he had found and brought home to regain some strength before going back out into the outside world.

He smiled as Nat took a step back, because her back was now up against his chest. He continued caressing her arm as, with most of the glass of wine drunk now, she began to speak.

"You know what I'm thinking about right now?" she asked quietly.

"Well... please share your thoughts" he smiled continuing his little circles on her shoulder.

She sighed "That your touches are something special."

"What do you mean?" he gave a soft kiss onto the top of her head, which he could kiss easily as it reached just the line of his jaw.

"I have never known such soft touches, which can melt the ice around my heart so easily..." she finished whispering and drank all the remained wine from her glass.

As she said this she leaned back against him - Dave felt his heart beating strongly - she was bound to feel it but if she did, it didn't bother her. Once Dave had taken her empty glass and put it with his own on a nearby shelf, they stayed like that, admiring the view, for a long time...

Nat seemed to have lost the thread of what she had started to say, so after a while, Dave gently cleared his throat and asked "So why is your heart encased in ice, my sweet little princess?"

"Oh if I told you that, you would be late for work tomorrow - it's such a long story" she chuckled "but because it's you, I can try to give you the condensed version - would that do?"

"Well, whatever would make you feel better - that's what I want to do. I'm not that bothered about all the sordid details."

"Fine, I can condense this down to five words - ready?"

Dave looked puzzled, but shrugged his shoulders and said "Ok, go on."

So Nat held out one hand and counting off the words on her thumb and fingers she said "Yuri is a control freak."

"Aaaaahhh! Now I know!" Dave sighed wisely - and happily - he had been hoping that Yuri was out of favour.

"Yeah, we can describe the situation in these 5 words, but of course it's much more complicated. If you were there at the rehearsal, you could have seen how he acts with everyone. You're lucky that you weren't there backstage when he yelled at me" she shrugged and stepped away from him going back to the red sofa, letting her gaze wander on a big painting above it before sitting down.

"Did he hurt you... I mean physically?" he asked with anxiety in his eyes.

"Not really except grabbing me" she sighed "But that wasn't the first time, I got used to it. He controlled me always. Said what to wear, what to eat, how to dance, where to go... Haha, he wasn't the kindest man in my life, but he was my fiancé and I loved him..."

"You still love him?" he asked quietly, feeling a stone in his stomach.

"I can't really call it love any more - I wonder if it ever was - he is more like my boss or my big brother than my lover or my partner. Nothing is ever two-way with him. He only knows one way - can you guess which?" Nat turned to look Dave in the eyes as she asked this - he walked towards her and placed his hands on her soft, cool little shoulders ....then he pretended to search for the answer as if there were many possible ones.

"Ahm now let me think ... don't tell me it's his way?" Dave's green eyes widened as he waited for her reply. There was a mischievous smile in the corner of his mouth though, so Nat knew he was teasing her, trying to lighten the atmosphere …

"Well done - you guessed right!" she laughed, shaking her head at his silly little game.

"So - princess - do I get a prize for my right answer?" Now Dave's eyes were pleading, and Nat thought she knew what he wanted.

She raised herself up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips "Bravo for your right answer!" she whispered when she was standing down again.

Dave had closed his eyes for this kiss - and still had them closed. He was thinking how soft her lips were - her shoulders - her hair - he was trying to commit all of this to memory as if at any moment this fairy princess would vanish....

"I like the face you have now" she noted smiling brightly up at him, putting her small hands into his much bigger ones. She was wondering how beautiful hands he had with those slender and long fingers which were now holding her fragile hands. She felt his thumbs gently stroking her skin.

"Why? How does it look like?" he opened his eyes and looked down at her, his heart flying high from the shining smile he had seen on her face.

"Like it'd have been the most important kiss in your life" she laughed trying to jest, but his gaze stayed serious.

"Well maybe it was - how would that make you feel?"

Nat didn't know what to say - she was totally unprepared for this.... but her weak attempts to laugh about Dave's serious expression had failed. He wanted her to know what that kiss - and any others - meant to him.

"Let me test a theory" she said, hesitantly "…if one little kiss produces this reaction ...” and then she smiled and Dave could no longer hold back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He pulled her into him and kissed her hard on her parted lips ... she had been preparing to speak some more but never got the chance.

The only sound she could make was a stifled sigh - while Dave's kiss went on and on. His tongue found hers and then he was lost.....

He moaned quietly into her small mouth and pulled her close to his stiff body. She tasted wine and the finest vanilla scent reached his nose by this closeness. He couldn’t believe that finally he was able to savour her little pink lips for this long. Minutes passed and his hands started to wander down her spine, finding the edge of her sleeveless sweater, stroking her bare and velvet skin by her waist. The other one moved to her round and perfect bottom grabbing it lightly as he pulled her even closer.

Natasha got lost in Dave’s embrace. It was as if he wanted to incorporate her into his own body. Their embrace was so tight that she felt his fast heartbeats pounding in his warm chest. She let their tongues dance in a beautifully exciting way and caressed the back of his head, playing with his dark hair. He ran his left hand on her outstretched, naked arm up and down and by another wave of passion he stroked her side up to the line of her breast. The next time he repeated this movement, his hand was under her sweater, which kept her fragile body beautifully warm.

Dave moaned quietly as he got lost in the softness of her velvet skin and felt a rush of blood in his groin when he slid his fingers onto her little breast feeling a lace bra under his fingers. He felt as her fingers dug into his shoulders from the feeling as he slid his digits under the thin material.

Suddenly the strong rain hit the windows and this made her jump, clearing her thoughts a bit. She pulled away and bent her head biting her lower lip and blushing. She ran her hands on his shoulders and was thinking about stopping what they’ve started.

Nat took another step back from Dave, her hands falling to her sides before she raised them to run them through her own hair – she let out a long sigh - and then she lifted her head to gaze like a little lost soul into Dave's eyes.

"What have I done? What have we done? Oh my god, I shouldn't be feeling what I feel…"

Dave returned her stare "Tell me what you feel - if it's HALF of what I am feeling for you right now, Nat ... " and he started to move towards her, arms outstretched.

"NO" Nat raised her voice and returned to the sofa as the intensity of the rain outside increased - echoing her troubled state.

"Please Dave - if you feel anything for me - you will see that I am not enjoying this - even though I seemed to…"

“Well that's a new line - I felt your heart racing and how you moved in closer to me - that was hardly someone not enjoying themselves, come on!" and he turned around on the spot, arms raised in disbelief.

"But David, I can't do this! It won't be right. My heart is broken because of Yuri and I was at the edge of doing something stupid just to take revenge on him!" she looked up at him. "Yes, you are right, I was enjoying it, I just wanted to deny it. I want you too since the first day and I know you know it..." she looked at the thick carpet on the floor and let her hands fall onto her lap. She looked like a broken doll without her puppet master who could pull her strings and pour life into her movements.

"Then why do you refuse my touches? I know it'd help you forget that bastard" he knelt down in front of her and took her lil' cold and shaking hands into his warm ones looking up at her face searching for the eye-contact.

"David, please..." she tried to look elsewhere.

"No, Nat. Look into my eyes and say it!" he asked a little louder.

She sighed and her sad blue eyes met his green ones "I'd love to make love to you, but I don't want to ruin our first time with such situation. I don't want it to happen because of desperation, sadness and revenge. I want it beautiful, full of warmth and pure desire" she  
whispered and patted the space next to her - Dave smiled at this - here he was being invited to sit down on his own sofa! 

Dave got up and sat next to her - facing forward, hands on his lap - studying his carpet as intensely as Nat was.

Eventually she broke the silence: "Do you know what I would like more than anything right now?" She turned to him as she said this and her little hands took his, moving over them as if they needed warming.

“Tell me" he whispered - glad to be able to gaze into her eyes once more - he loved them - their colour, their shape, their expression at that very moment, which was one of a child before a pile of presents on her birthday!

"All right, I'd like you to put on some soft music and for us to talk" but when he sighed, she added “Oh Dave, are you disappointed?"

“No - er - not at all" and he forced a smile in an effort to reassure her "I can also top up our drinks - hmmm?" he added as he stood. Anything to move away and hide his crestfallen face.

She sighed and turned her head towards the windows. The cold raindrops were sliding down on them quickly. The shining in her eyes faded away in the same pace. She knew it well that Dave was really disappointed because she stopped him. She could imagine what a torture this was for him: standing in the Gates of Pure Joy and then the reality slaps him on the face and the gate closes before he could step inside and release the tension he felt. 

She knew it well that he wanted her from the first night he watched Swan Lake. He told it and she felt it too a few minutes ago and not just because of the bulge in his pants but from the way he kissed and held her in his strong and warm arms. She could still feel them around her body like his manly scent which made her heart beat faster. Nat thought she was a jerk avoiding such a great guy like David, but she wasn't like an American woman. She was different and wanted to see things nice and clear. She meant that she wanted their first lovemaking without any dark thoughts. Maybe it was another torture for Dave, but it was important to her. She needed a little time to clear things in her head. She was just after a break up with her fiancé! As this came into her mind she looked at her finger. The ring was still there.

As if Dave sensed what she was doing, he turned round and caught her looking at her ring - straightening it on her finger, as the heavy diamond kept making it slip round on her slender finger.

Dave's first thought was how much the ring didn't suit her - too clumsy - too bulky for her slim hand - but then the symbolic nature of the ring hit him and he put the bottle of wine and the glasses down clumsily, noisily on the table.

"Listen - er - I think you have someone else in mind right now, Nat. I ... don't know if we should even be here - I think maybe until you have made up your mind, we should carry on our little chat some other time?"

His tone was hurt - a mixture of pain and impatience for her to take the hint and leave. Nat looked into his wounded eyes - she had a nervous habit of straightening her ring - and now she realised what Dave had seen and breathed in sharply.

"Oh - no - it's not what you think, please don't imagine that I still feel anything for Yuri!"

“Uh-uh” he said just this and she could feel the doubt in his voice. She sank deeper into her sadness and felt her heart aching as she stood up.

“I see that I’m not a welcomed person here any more. It’d be better for me to go. I’m sorry I’ve upset you” she bent her head down, putting on her cardigan, scarf and black coat. She reached for her purse and stepped quickly to the door.

Dave finally could make a move “Natasha, wait!” he hurried to her. She remained silent and avoided his gaze, but Dave put his fingers under her chin and raised her head. A sharp arrow hit his heart when he saw growing teardrops in her eyes, which turned light blue from the pain she felt. “Don’t be mad at me, please. You must know that I need you. I give you time, just please don’t forget me” he stroked her clear face with his thumb.

“How could I forget you, David?” she whispered in a shaky voice.

He just smiled for a moment admiring her fragile being and stroking her blond hair carefully. “Call me anytime you want, okay?”

“Okay” she whispered and let him kiss her softly while the first teardrops rolled down her face.

Insisting on calling her a taxi, Dave called his usual company and asked them to be the fastest they had ever been - he found Nat's presence disturbing: he couldn't just abandon her in the lobby of the building but he didn't know what to say to her - being in the elevator with her, so close and yet with this invisible barrier between them, was utter torture for him.

The taxi was there, mercifully as they got to the revolving doors ... a car from the company had been only two blocks away, the driver said - asking jokingly if he had arrived fast enough, and where was the pregnant lady ... Nat and Dave said goodbye, not even a kiss - Nat thought of reaching out her hand but then pulled it back and got hastily into the car.

As it pulled away she gave in to the river of tears that had been welling up inside her since that first one that Dave had seen.

\---

She remained silent, looking out of the car's window but seeing nothing from her flowing tears. She screwed up everything. Her long relationship with Yuri, her career and now she felt that even a chance for a new love. She saw that look in Dave's eyes and interpreted it: he didn't want to see her...

Natasha's heart shattered into little sharp pieces. She asked the driver to stop by the peers, she wanted fresh air. After the man drove away with a sympathizing look on his face she walked down to the bank of the river, passing a few children feeding white swans with morsels. Their laughs seemed so distant to her, like they were in another world. A happier one that she couldn't know. She walked to a deserted place and looked at her ring. Her tears were still flowing as a wave of desperate anger came and she took it off and before she could think she threw it into the grey water screaming and cursing in Russian while she was sobbing hard.

Almost immediately she regretted what she had done - if nothing from a practical side: Yuri was proud and obsessive and admired the ring he had given his girl every time they met. What the hell was she going to say to him? That she had lost his expensive engagement present? He would be livid - he would make her suffer - she would have to avoid him for a few days until she had some sort of story ready to tell him.

It was doing her good to walk in the cold air, and she felt less flushed in her face, able to contemplate facing some critical stares .... so she directed her steps in the direction of her makeshift home ....

"Thank God you are here!" she heard Tanya's worried voice at the moment she stepped in sniffling a last one "Where had you been? And what had happened? You didn't meet Yuri, do you? He was running around the city searching for you. He's out of his mind, he wants you back! I've told him on the phone that he should calm down and leave you alone for a while..."

"Thank you Tanya, you are very kind" she took off her scarf and coat and stepped out of her boots.

"Do you want a hot tea, dear?" she was standing in the kitchen door.

"That'd be nice, thank you" she went to her room and changed her clothes to a worn-out big and grey pullover and a deep blue tracksuit then went after Tanya.

"So where have you been?" she asked again as she sat down, pulling her legs up and caressing them with her hands.

"I was at Dave's place."

"What?" she turned to her with surprise on her face "And you..."

"No, I haven't slept with him. I think I screwed up that relationship too if we can speak about a relationship between Dave and me at all..." she took the steaming cup and started to stir the tea with a little spoon.

It seemed to Tanya that Nat was pleading with her eyes for someone to talk to, so she sat facing her friend, sighed and waited for Nat to pour out all her troubles - it didn't take long for her to feel she could start.

"He wanted me, I could see it and feel it… and I so nearly gave in… it would have been wrong though. I am not yet free of Yuri in my mind. I would have felt guilty the moment I left his place… and anyway I never imagined he would want to make love to another woman under his own roof!!” 

Tanya laughed at this - she was a huge fan of American TV soaps and followed with excitement all the complicated love plots in them "Oh Nat, you sound so old fashioned! I bet he's had dozens of girls there ... in fact I'm surprised you being interested in someone who will probably cast you off after a few weeks of fun - it could have really hurt you deeply if you had let him have his wicked way with you - my virtuous little friend ... !" and to ease the pain of the truth in these words, Tanya came forward and gave Nat a long hug ... 

"Maybe you are right. But... there's or was something special between us. Don't tell me that I just imagined it! I don't want to think about those beautiful moments in that way!" she asked and felt the tears returning "That's everything I have now. Tanya, I've lost even my job! Yuri'll arrange by the director to fire me! What should I do?" she grabbed her friend by the arms and let the tears fall again "Should I go back to Russia? I won't have any choice to dance there because of that bastard... or should I stay in America? How could I arrange the visa stuff and get a job here in an unfamiliar city? I know just Dave here, but I'm not even sure he wants to see me again!" she sounded awfully desperate and couldn't stop crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nat didn't let herself sink deep into the depression that was open and waiting to engulf her. She and Tanya had a fun-filled weekend, seeing the sights of New York that they had not been able to visit yet, and as soon as Monday came, she started looking for something to do with her time. Something that would preferably bring in some money. She had no desire to return to her homeland and face the ridicule of her friends and family there - Yuri was bound to tell the whole story his way, and for now she didn't have the time or energy to correct the untruths that he would be spreading around about her and her new non-existent love-interest in New York. She could imagine him running to her family and getting their sympathy - so for now she decided to have as little as possible to do with folks back home. 

She was standing in the doorway of the employment agency at 9 sharp.... reading through the ads in the window, waiting for the staff to come and open the doors. She laughed as she imagined herself as a cook, a maid, a receptionist - trilingual - a pool attendant...

But one ad grabbed her attention. A school needed a ballet teacher to teach the little pupils. As she stepped in she asked about that work immediately.

"The former teacher is pregnant and can't teach now, so the school wants a new teacher. Do you have experiences in this field?"

"Yes, I'm a ballet dancer" she added and handed her papers.

"I see" said the brunette putting on her glasses "It's a bit too light for you, isn't it? I mean you were dancing in serious plays."

"I wanted to try something new" she added hiding the truth.

"Well, alright, I tell you what you must do."

As the agency woman skimmed over Nat's credentials, nodding her head, writing down a few details, Nat explained to her that she was looking for just this kind of "lighter" work, as she found touring with the prestigious ballet company so draining. And when they moved on with the show, she intended to stay on and discover more of the States, and there was always a need to perfect her English.

"Oh" the woman raised her head from the paperwork "your English seems fine, I mean for the purposes of this job, you'll be dealing with 5 to 15 year olds and their parents ... hardly gonna stretch your English .... you still interested? It's mostly evening and weekend work, when the children aren't in school. 

"Yes, that's fine, I'd really like to busy myself as much as possible - this would even leave me time to find a day -job ... " Nat was musing on how to erase Dave from her mind, and knew that keeping busy would be her chief ally. 

"Well, I can give you a few more ads for the day-job. You can read them at home and decide later, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Thank you for your kindness and help" she smiled at the woman, who just nodded and gave her a dozen of papers and the notes about her new job. She said she can go even today, and it was fine for her. The sooner she can start to work, the better to quickly forget that man.  
After a quick lunch she decided to visit the school and ask more about the work.

\---

Nat took the subway to the stop nearest the school and found that the entrance was literally across the street. She went straight into the hallway, past the cloakrooms, following the sound of piano music, to the bright and airy dance hall, where a group of about twenty tiny pink girls were jumping around excitedly to some lively music - it sounded like a polka. 

The teacher was encouraging them - "That's it - jump and twist and turn to the music - imagine you are lighter than leaves in the wind! Lovely, keep going!" she clapped her hands as the piano playing seemed to quicken and become louder - the end of the dance was approaching .... 

"Ready?" shouted the teacher ... "and ...... drop!" suddenly the music stopped, on a loud triumphant chord, and the children all curled up into balls on the floor. The pianist began to play a slow and lyrical piece. "Now stay like that until the music changes again" instructed the teacher. 

Nat walked into the dance hall, and the teacher saw her, so took the opportunity to come over to where she was - "They are nearly finished this is when they work on their expression interpreting the music. I see you are holding a pile of papers and I'm guessing you have come from the agency?" 

The teacher rubbed her large round tummy as she spoke - Nat imagined her to be at least seven months' pregnant. Her gaze lingered on the teacher's full forms - her breasts seemed huge for a dancer, but as she was heavily pregnant, it was bound to be a result of this. 

The teacher laughed and whispered "I usually weigh just over 100lbs, you know, but here you can see three people - I am having twins - in three months' time!" 

Nat was suddenly aware that she had been daydreaming - about one day living through what a pregnancy could do to her body and started to apologize…

"No need, I'm used to the stares .... in fact I love it - these babies are highly desired and I am so proud to be pregnant up to my eyebrows!" she broke into a small laugh, which put Nat at ease. 

"I was wondering how many hours' teaching there are here for me - and what the times are" she asked, smiling now and warming to this woman by the minute. 

"Why don't we wait until these little horrors have gone and then go for a coffee somewhere? They have another two minutes ..." 

Nat agreed to this and sat down with the teacher on a bench near the doorway, as the music changed once again to a dramatic piece, which could easily evoke a storm at sea. The children were on their feet now and swaying around - trying to grab each other as if they were in a strong wind ... "That's soooo good, keep going!" the teacher winked at Nat as she called out this encouragement. 

Finally the class was over and the little ones all flied past to go and change, leaving Nat and the teacher to lock up the school and walk along the street. Stacey was curious to hear all about Nat, even before she explained what replacing her for six months would entail. The two women talked for over an hour, and found they had many things in common apart from their love of dancing. Stacey decided that Nat would be the perfect person for the job, and Nat decided that she could not pass up this chance to earn money and keep busy. 

They agreed that she'll visit the lessons this week and learn everything from Stacey what she'll need in her work. How to teach, what to teach, which usual and unusual performances can come in the groups' life during these six months, and after the week ended and Stacey didn't help her on her last lesson just watched her teaching, Nat was the new dance teacher of the noted school. 

There were a lot of changes in her life and she needed to get used to them and live after the disappointments. Tanya and the others moved on to New Jersey with the show, so she needed to search for a smaller and cheaper flat. But it seemed that she had enough luck and found a nice one not that far from the school.

On Monday evening she was there again, standing excited next to the piano and while she was waiting for the little girls, she placed her light hands onto the keys and started a long forgotten melody from her childhood, when she was on summer holiday by her grandparents. She remembered now clearly as her grandfather sat next to her and taught her how to play the piano. She closed her eyes and let her hands move. She smiled faintly as the memories came back and opened her eyes just when she heard the girls arriving.

“Well, my little pupils, change your clothes and start to loosen up. We’ll work hard today!” she smiled at them.

As the little ones arrived in their dancing gear, she finished playing her favourite childhood piece, and made way for the official lesson pianist to sit down - she was a middle aged woman, kindly looking and a very versatile pianist, Stacey had said. Nat counted the children, saw they were all before her, waiting eagerly to start, and she began the lesson....

\---

Three weeks had passed and Nat was teaching a smaller group of girls and boys - it was a Friday afternoon, and they were working on positions - precise bar work - which always made the pupils irritable. However hard some of them tried, their positions would be less than perfect ... but at the same time it gave Nat lots to do - she was completely lost in her teaching - holding the children's legs a little higher, raising their arms, getting them to look at how they arched their bodies ... these were the details that counted when it came to choosing future stars! 

The kids had worked so hard today - one little girl was perhaps Nat's favourite, although she tried not to have any! Her name was Stella - a little blonde girl - so keen to learn! Always to be seen drinking in every word Nat said. After this particular class, Stella came to Nat and asked 

"Did I improve with my arms today? I was really trying ..." and Nat replied: 

"Yes actually you did - see how I didn't come to correct you once today?" and they both laughed, as Nat tousled Stella's hair affectionately, before she ran off to change. 

"I'll tell my Dad I worked hard, cos he said he'll get me an ice-cream!" 

"MMMMM - can I have one too?" Nat asked - trying to look hungry, but Stella hadn't heard her, she was creeping up on her father in the corridor, as he had his back to the dance studio while he talked on his cell. 

Nat turned away and thanked the pianist, as she always did, before picking up her light cardigan and bag. It only remained for her to lock up the hall, and she could really go and have an ice-cream herself - this was her last class and it was a hot day - perfect for an ice-cream on the way home. 

Natasha crossed the street and hummed a nice song in her head while she walked to the ice cream shop. On this hot day she was wearing just a thin blue top and white shorts, her white cardigan tucked into her bag. As she entered the shop, she saw a long line, but it didn’t bother her, she was happy after the successful lesson. She pulled out her little book from her bag and continued reading it while she was waiting, moving along the line absentmindedly. It was another habit of hers that she had a book in her bag for situations like these.

As she got nearer to the counter, she heard her name.

“Natasha! It’s funny that we meet again this soon, isn’t it?” asked Stella and ran to her with a big chocolate ice-cream.

“Yes. So your daddy brought you here after all?”

“Yep, and he bought me choc syrup onto the top of my ice-cream too, see?”

“That’s nice from him” Nat smiled.

“Wait here, I bring him here, I want to introduce him! I guess he’s talking on his cell again” she rolled her eyes and disappeared.

Natasha just smiled and put her book away as she stepped to the counter choosing from the choc and the lemon ice-cream and paid for it. When she stepped out of the line, she faced David Gahan. This sudden turn of events hit her, she wasn’t prepared for this.

Dave was mid conversation - his soft voice could be heard saying "Yeah - I need to go now - I have a date with an .... " and it was then that he raised his eyes to what Stella had been tugging his sleeve about. There before him was Natasha - looking almost panicked, about to bolt out of the shop in embarrassment. 

And yet she was able to speak first. "Hello, pleased to meet you - Stella's father?" 

This was so that Dave didn't launch into a "where have you been? I've missed you" routine in front of his daughter ... Dave played along and replied:

"And you must be Natasha the new teacher that we hear about every Friday - how do you do?" He even shook her hand, taking the pretence to the extreme, but holding onto her hand, once he saw that Stella had gone off to get paper napkins for them all. So Dave had the chance to ask his questions now:

“Where have you been? I’ve missed you. I thought you went back to Russia or to Yuri, moving on with the tour. Why didn’t you call? And why are you teaching?”

“Whoa, a little bit too much of questions at once” she managed to put a tiny smile onto her face “I didn’t want to cause more problems. And my quit was definite. I’ve started a new life” she shrugged.

“Yeah, but why don’t you dance by a company?”

“I wanted something new” she answered and licked from her ice-cream, because it started to run on her hand. She didn’t tell him the fact that in the other hand Yuri made her life heavier.

“But… teaching small children?” he asked with doubt in his voice.

“Hey, I love doing it!”

“Okay, okay!” he raised one hand as a sign of defense “I’m happy that you found your way. But I have one more question.”

“And that’d be…?”

“Why didn’t you call me?” he asked again waiting for the answer he wanted to know the most, but his daughter’s approach stopped the conversation.

“Here you are Natasha” she handed the napkins seeing her dirty hand “You must eat it quickly or else your clothes will be crappy too. Daddy always says this.”

“Thank you, Stella, I’ll take care” she smiled and cleaned her hand then licked a big one before it could fall down.

The store was crowded now, so they walked out together and sat at one of the tables in front of the shop window. At Stella's insistence, Nat stayed with them, and while they ate, they talked about classes for children, for adults, for boys.... Dave asked, Stella grinned, and Nat talked ... she had taught before, it came out, while she was recovering from a knee operation and had to take a whole year's career break. Dave sat, mesmerised - basking in this unexpected treat that was her presence. He hadn't been far from convincing himself that she was gone for good, and yet there she was.... his fragile little ballerina - and now he had an excuse to see her regularly. 

As if reading his thoughts, Nat visibly squirmed on her chair - in the past three weeks she had immersed herself in her work - learning the kids’ names, inventing little dance sequences for them for each lesson - and making her new little flat homely. 

Now here was Dave, again, and from the twinkle in his eye, he still had feelings for her.   
She also felt something stirring inside her, but she knew this would happen. No - what bothered her was that HE still felt something - she could have coped with a broken heart at seeing this amazing man again, but something told her that he would not be walking out of her life again so fast this time. 

She was afraid –partly of him- because she didn’t want to get hurt again. She wasn’t fully recovered from her last relationship and of course of the feelings Dave evoked in her and which she wanted to grain down in the past three weeks. What if she yields to him and he breaks her heart again? But she shook her head. Only time can tell what’ll come…

After a few minutes she said goodbye and thanked for the napkins and the nice chat. Rosie didn’t want to let her go, but her father warned her lightly.

“There’s no problem, David” she said and turned to the girl “I’ll see you next Friday, right?”

“Of course! Can you tell me what we will do?” she jumped up and looked excited.

“Well, we’ll work on your hands and we go up to your heads again to rehearse the right attitude.”

“Wow! Then we’ll balance books on our heads again?”

“Yes, darling, of course” she smiled and stroked her hair missing a warm gaze from Dave as he was watching her speaking with his daughter so naturally.

“That’s cool! I almost never drop it!”

“Yes, you are a talented little girl” she smiled and rapped her nose “But now I must really go, tomorrow I must go to work early in the morning.”

“Why? As I know the lessons on Saturday are in the early afternoons” noted Dave.

“I have another job, too… you know, so I can pay the bills and everything else” she shrugged “Then see you next week. And don’t forget to practice!” she said to the girl.

“I won’t!” she smiled up at her.

Natasha turned around and walked down the street till she disappeared in the mass of running people. David was thinking about her with a little bad feeling in his chest. She must work in two jobs, he asked himself and sighed, then let Rosie pull him towards a playground.

They went home via a bookshop, where both Stella and Dave looked around in their favourite parts of the store ... but all the titles and book covers were just a blur to Dave after a while .. He kept thinking of Nat, alone in the city now, since he knew from Jen and Stella that the ballet company had moved on. He hoped she was coping - it seemed that she was - and as he walked around the various bookshelves, he found himself drawn to the arts section, in the middle of which was a section of books about performing arts. 

He let his hand wander along the spines of the books, halfheartedly looking for a book about ballet - for some reason he wanted to read up about what made his little ballerina function. He could pass the book off as a present for Stella - this would stop any questions from Jen - and picking up the book, he went around the store looking for his daughter. 

As he walked he flicked through the pages, seeing girls and young women who resembled Nat but were all less attractive - less vibrant.....

Stella eagerly peered into the book and asked why her Daddy had chosen it ...so the present story was explained ... in fact Stella had wanted a large ballet picture book last year, so it was no secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natasha was sitting on her tiny little balcony with a glass of red vine in her hand and was listening to a few of her favourite classical music songs. It was a tiring day and running into Dave was the hardest part of it. She tried to calm her swirling emotions again. She even stopped her fantasy imagining the two of them making love on the dance hall’s cold floor, or in front of the large mirrors.

She must try it hard to avoid him. He has a wife, children, a family she doesn’t want to ruin. She lined up the reasons on a long list why she can’t be with him and sipped from her wine when she jumped from his voice.

The random selection on her CD-player put on “Dream on” and for a moment she thought she heard David’s question for real ‘Can you feel a little love?’… She didn’t want to answer this question.

She sighed and listened to the song emptying her glass, then after a quick shower she went to bed. She didn’t lie to the little girl, she had to work Saturday morning.

\---

The week flew past - Nat was absorbed with her classes again, and her waitressing job on Saturdays ... at least she had her evening free to go out and make friends. Some of the restaurant staff were taking care of her, introducing her to nice, "safe" bars and restaurants for single girls ... so Nat was already starting to feel less of a stranger. 

When it came to Stella's class the next week, Nat was desperately trying not to think about seeing Dave again. And yet a part of her was looking forward seeing him come to pick up his little girl. When the class ended and she saw Stella running into a woman's arms this week, she was more than a little disappointed. 

She sighed and left the dance school in a dull mood. Hardly had she got home when her phone rang, and it was one of her waitress friends. They had a long, happy chat which cheered Nat up and stopped her moping about missing that sighting of Dave. 

The evening was uneventful - a microwave dinner in front of a black and white 50s film - Nat loved these - so innocent, and easy voices to follow - no fast New York accents at the end of a tiring day, thank you! 

Saturday flashed past in a blur - the restaurant seemed twice as busy as usual - by the time it was 6pm and she and her friends handed over to the evening crew, they were all exhausted. 

But after a quick shower and a change she met them again and they headed into the night-life of New York. They visited their favourite bar. It was Saturday evening, so it was not a wonder that a lot of people were there dancing and chatting.

She was with a couple, two women and a guy from the restaurant. They asked a bottle of tequila and a few beers. They were celebrating Mary’s and Jake’s engagement. So after they drank a couple of rounds, they decided to go and dance!

As the group of friends headed out from the bar towards the dance floor, Nat decided she had had enough to drink - she had tried Tequila for the first time, and then from sheer thirst had downed two beers, to the giggles of her girlfriends ... now she was feeling like partying, but her composure hadn't left her completely. 

The DJ addressed his public and announced he would play "Don't Leave me this way .... " to which Nat lead the cheer of approval - she had a soft spot for this group - they reminded her of her ballet boarding school days: tough times interspersed with fantastic parties ..... 

"Wooooooo hoooooo - the Communards!!" she cheered - as her friends nearly fell over with amazement - her exclamation caught the attention of a man leaning on the balcony over the dance floor, towards the back of the club. He had been sitting with a group of friends, but had decided to go and get a round of beers for them, and when he heard the whooping voice he came to look down, in an effort to see what the commotion was all about.

It took him two seconds to spot her - the curly pony tail of blonde hair bouncing as she danced, the slim, pale arms above her head, the passionate rhythmic movements - these could only belong to Nat, who was dancing like there was no tomorrow with her girlfriends, and singing along as well .....

The chorus began - "Oooooooooooh Baby - my heart is full of love and desire for you!" she yelled to anyone who cared to hear...

Dave’s first reaction was to smile - she was having a great time, that much was clear - his second reaction was that he had to talk to her - but surely that would burst the bubble of her wonderful night out?

As he heard “Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you, So come on down and do what you've got to do, Your started this fire down in my soul, Now can't you see it's burning out of control, So come on down and satisfy the need in me, 'Cos only your good loving can set me free” he decided to go down, so he turned to the steps and after reaching the crowd on the dance floor, he avoided a few hands, which belonged to other women, wanting to touch him. Although he was wearing just dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt, some people recognized him. But he didn’t pay attention to them, he was searching for one certain person, who was singing loud and jumping around to the rhythm.

He glimpsed the little girl when she was dancing and singing aloud the lines “Come, satisfy me, come satisfy me, Don't you leave me this way!” and this moved his fantasy, but he just smiled as he stepped behind her and put an arm around her waist singing the chorus into her ear.

The girl turned around with great surprise on her face. First she thought it was just a go-ahead guy, but when she recognized the voice in her ear, her expression changed into shock.

“David?! What are you doing here?!” she asked loud, but he mouthed that he can’t hear her and pointed to a smaller room, where they could sit down and talk. Nat thought that it wasn’t a good idea to go with him, but in her heart she was happy to see him. So she waved to her friends and let Dave grab her tiny hand. It was a really good feeling and Nat felt that she was blushing as the man pulled her along through the crowd.

The smaller room was lit by red and white lights. It reminded Natasha onto the red-lamp districts and somehow she felt a bit uneasy from this thought as she followed Dave, who led her to a free table in a corner. They sat down onto the black leather couch, and she looked questioningly at him after running her gaze secretly on him.

“So… what are you doing here? You’re not lurking after me, are you?” she smiled trying to joke about the situation.

"Hey" Dave pulled back in mock shock "a man has needs - and my needs this evening were to go out with my mates and down a few beers .... and because I also like this song, I was drawn to the dance floor .... and who do I spy giving it all she has?" he chuckled, then moved in for a confidential whisper "Are you this good at ANY kind of dancing you try? You were something else out there, Nat, it was all I could do not to join in with you - but I decided I would rather talk" At this, he lowered his head and just held her hands in his. The relative hush of the little room hit them and soon all that could be heard was Nat's breathing, which was still a little rapid after her energetic dancing.

“Well I’m here with my new friends” she started trying to keep his questions in her head – now she felt the tequilas “and we had a few drinks. I don’t know if I am good at any kind of dancing” she shrugged “but I know one thing!” she freed one of her hands and showed her index finger.

“And what’s that?” David smiled, because he saw the red colour on her usually pale face, which was a hint for him that maybe she drank too much.

“That I can dance ballet!” she giggled. It seemed that sitting down wasn’t a good idea, cuz the alcohol started to work in her, but it wasn’t that bad.

“Yeah, I’m hundred per cent sure in this” he squeezed her hand and put an arm around her.

“And why did you want to talk?”

"Well, about your future here - how you are managing - I mean Rosie - I mean Stella for you - told me that you have a second job. Is this right?" 

"Yes, my rent is very expensive, but I love my new place so much that I am willing to waitress ... I've even put out some ads for Russian lessons - so if you know anyone who wants to learn basic Russian…" 

Dave chuckled "I can think of nothing more. .. delicious ... than listening to you teaching me - then trying to repeat what you say, and enjoying the beautiful sound of your laughter when I say stuff all wrong!" at this they both laughed.

"Oh Dave, I am so sure you would have a great ear for languages - if it is anything like your ear - your feel for music, you are bound to be talented!" Nat paused and then began to think out loud ... “I wonder if you would be able to say some simple things in Russian, can we try? I promise to choose easy things." 

"OK" Dave shrugged "Do your worst!" and he relaxed into the soft couch while Nat thought of the first thing she would like Dave to say back to her ....

"I have it, try saying this: Вы очень сексуальны.”

"Er… run that past me just once more, love?" Dave was far too busy watching Nat's mouth to actually listen to the sounds she made… So Nat repeated it and Dave did his best to say it, provoking shrill laughter from her, just as he had expected. 

"You could tell me what it means, then I might be able to put some meaning into it ..." he said, forlornly…

“Vi ocseny szeksziálnyi - Just repeat this” Nat lowered her head and gave him a smouldering look as she said the words a third time.

"But I might be saying ‘Honey, pass the mustard’ you could at least tell me what I am saying...”

"If you care enough you will find out!" said Nat and with that, she got up, took his face in her hands, kissed him quite roughly, and announced that she was going back to dance. "I need a drink and some fun - please come with me? I'm not in the mood for deep talking - please Dave?" and her sweet beckoning smile made it impossible for him to say no. 

So she grabbed his hand and it was impossible to think about anything else than Natasha. He totally forgot even his friends as the little woman pulled him to the bar and ordered vodka for the both of them. Although he didn’t want to drink stronger than beer today, he accepted it and they clinked glasses.

“Fine!” she grimaced and put the empty glass on the counter as she grabbed his hand “Come, we are going to dance!”

He was amazed by her! She was like a little energy bomb tonight and he discovered that she was lightly drunken, but he found it sweet. She seemed much looser. Finally he couldn’t find that thin wall between them. He followed her to the dance floor and let her dance around him like a little girl. Sometimes she even found the right lines and laughed when she was too quick.

After a few minutes David’s chance came in the picture of a slow song. He looked down at Nat, whose eyes got a bit more serious as she realized what he was about to ask. But before he could ask her for a dance, she put her hand into his and placed her head onto his shoulder.

As the music became familiar to Nat, she felt Dave moving so that he could talk to her while they danced. He picked up the melody and sang along "I need your lovin' - like the sunshine ..." and then kissed her gently on the side of her neck... 

Nat was in heaven - she slid her hands down Dave's back, under his arms, and round to his chest, and she stayed curled up like that - curled into him as if it was freezing cold, instead of a torrid 35°C - she wanted the song to go on forever, but was partially appeased when a second slow number glided over the air towards them. They could stay like this a little longer - barely moving now - enjoying this magical closeness, safe in the knowledge that nothing they would regret could happen here - surrounded by over 500 people, they were obliged to do nothing but dance, caress, softly kiss .... time slowed to the pace of starstruck lovers and Nat was glad that Dave held her so close, because when she closed her eyes tightly shut, she could have been anywhere with him - and this wide open fantasy made her reel as she discovered it.

Suddenly it was hard to gulp as she looked up into his eyes and noticed that a new slow song started as if the DJ was reading her mind. She didn’t know the lyrics, but it wasn’t important. She just looked deep into David’s dark eyes and thought how beautiful he was. When he started to move closer to her lips, she didn’t protest – moreover she offered her mouth, standing on her tiptoes as Dave’s hands pulled her even closer.

She put her hands onto his shoulders and let herself sink into the soft kiss, savouring his lips. He was so tender, that she nearly melted into her shoes. She missed his taste, the touch of his full lips on hers and of course his scent too. As minutes passed, she came to her senses, but instead of pulling away, she deepened the kiss, searching for Dave’s tongue, which surprised the man a bit, but he gladly accepted her invitation.

With his eyes half open, letting in the rainbow of lights from the dance floor, Dave came to a halt with Nat, in order to concentrate on this kiss, as it was a long way from being over. A tiny break in their lips allowed a moan to escape from Nat, before the gap was sealed with extra pressure from her mouth. Their tongues moved slowly up and down upon each other and then settled into a series of swirling snakelike movements.

It seemed they will never part their lips. She felt that this kiss was full of hidden and oppressed emotions, but she enjoyed every moment of it. She let Dave’s hands slide on her slim body, discovering the back of her red halter and she shivered when his hand slid onto her bottom. Without noticing it she grabbed his T-shirt hard by his shoulders. She heard and felt as he moaned softly into her mouth, then let him shower her cheek with soft kisses, till he reached her ear.

“I’ve missed you, Natasha…” and he went down to her neck kissing her hot skin and burying himself into her beloved vanilla scent. It was a heavenly feeling to hold the fragile body in his arms and he never wanted to let her go again. Dave sighed into her neck when he felt her slim hands slide around his neck and moaned silently when she needed to press her body tighter against his, because she needed to raise herself on tiptoe again for doing this.

She stroked the back of his head. It was such a wonderful feeling being between his arms again, but she started to feel a little guilt. So she unfolded herself from his embrace.

“What’s the problem, Nat?” he asked softly stroking her face.

She put her hand onto his as he was holding her face “We can’t do this, you know it very well” she looked onto his shoulder.

Dave raised her chin and looked deep into her eyes and simply said “I want you, Natasha.”

She didn’t answer while a new song started. Then she leaned to his ear “Let’s call it for a day. I go home.”

“No, please, don’t go!” he protested, but she just shook her head and headed towards her friends to say goodbye.

She hurried out of the club and flagged a cab, but before she could sit in, she felt Dave’s hand on her arm “Please, Nat!”

“No, David. Let me go” she asked quietly.

“But why do you put up a fight against your desires? I can feel it that you want me too! I don’t understand you” he looked puzzled.

“Look, David” she turned around to face him “I’ve spent the last month with trying to forget you and start a new life.”

“But it was in vain, right?” he looked down at her and a little smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

“Don’t laugh at me, David!” she frowned.

“No, you get me wrong, I wasn’t…” he started, but Nat interrupted her.

“I must go now, David. I’m not like American women. Maybe they jump into your bed from a smile, but I won’t” and with that she closed the cab’s door and disappeared in the night traffic.

Dave stood there numbly – it was clear that Nat cut up rough, although he didn’t want this. But what else could he do than going back to his friends thinking about a good excuse to conciliate Nat next time?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The autumn sun was low in the sky, and Dave knew that he had been right to bring a coat for Rosie after her dancing lesson. As he entered the school, he saw for the first time the lists of pupils and teachers, and was able to see when Nat was teaching. Rosie had told him that she had a different teacher after the end of year show, and all through the summer, Dave had been wondering whether Nat would even be teaching here at all this school year. 

He saw that she was teaching most evenings, but not Fridays, like she had done last year, so there was little chance of them bumping into each other, as they had done many times over the last three months. 

Their paths had crossed at predictable places - parks, restaurants, shops, and it felt comfortable for them both just to wave politely - not even go over and speak.   
It really seemed that each of them in their own way had moved on - Nat had seen Dave walking with Jen, Dave had seen Nat with a guy who could well have been one of her colleagues from the restaurant. There was still a deep sadness inside Dave, though something that he couldn't explain or shift - every time he saw her it welled up, and for several days after he would try and scheme a way to get in touch with her. 

Meanwhile Natasha slowly felt herself like a part of the Big Apple. She liked her new life and she fit in nicely! She was even on her friend’s wedding and she loved her two jobs. After a while on a hot summer day the time came when Darren asked a date from her and after a minute she said yes, thinking “Why not?” – she couldn’t mourn her and Dave’s nonexistent relationship. So sometimes she met Darren and they had good time together. He showed New York to her, taking her to those places she always wanted to go. 

He was a fine company, although she felt, that she can’t go deep into their relationship. Darren was a nice guy, a great lover and it was good to have long conversations about different subjects. But that was all for Natasha. She couldn’t deny that her heart was elsewhere, although she tired to wipe out this feeling from her heart – in vain.

When she accidentally saw Dave walking with his wife, she felt as if a stone was put on her heart. Of course she acted naturally – waving towards them on the street, or exchanging a few sentences, but under the surface it hurt her to see him with another woman and imagining that he touches Jen instead of her… She even accepted Dave’s apologizing card with the red roses after that night in the club, but never searched another occasion to meet him.

So there Dave was, standing musing over Nat's name on the notice boards at the dance school, when his little dancer ran up to him and jumped up for a kiss. 

"Hey Dad, Nat came to see us today, she was in this part of town and wanted to see how we were doing. She looked so pretty - her hair is different, and she had a boyfriend with her."

“Oh - er - really?" he tried to sound unbothered by this revelation but deep inside him, he felt that something had stirred - so to carry on the conversation as naturally as possible, he asked "What was her hair like? It was long and straight before, wasn't it?" knowing full well that Nat's hair had been long and wavy on the rare occasions when she let it down.

"No - Dad - der!!!" the girl rolled her eyes in desperation at her father "Nat's hair was about this long - yes - but it was never straight!" she touched the small of her back then raised her hand to just under her ear. "Now she's had it all chopped off - but I think it looks cool!"

Dave smiled at the obvious infatuation of the younger girl for the older one - perhaps a career as a dancing teacher was floating around in his little daughter's head right now? All he knew was that an image of Nat with her hair pinned up - or cut shorter - came before his eyes... she was sitting facing him, her neck and collarbone exposed so he just had to lean forward to cover her with kisses!

"…can we, Dad? Please?" a voice shocked him back to reality and he realised he didn't know what on earth he had been asked....

“Awww, Daddy!!” she raised her hands in disbelief as she saw it from her mother “Nowadays you act so strange again! You always daydream when I speak to you!” she pouted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey” he put a hand onto her blond head “But daddy has a lot to worry about lately. So sorry again, princess. Please tell me your question again, okay?”

“Okaaaay” she sighed “So… can we maybe go and see today Nat’s next lesson? She teaches older girls, I guess around 13, and they even jump and run and spin around for long minutes! Can I see them, please?!” she looked up at her father with begging eyes.

Dave pretended that he must think about it for a minute, but his thoughts started to run immediately. Now he’ll have a good excuse to see the little ballerina!

“Okay honey, if that’s your wish” he smiled at Rosie and laughed when she jumped into his neck.

“You’re the best daddy in the world!!! I love you!!”

“I love you too, honey! So… when’ll be that lesson exactly?”

“Actually it’s already on, so can we hurry?”

“Okay, okay. Just show me the way…” and Dave let Rosie grab his hand and followed her with a smile on his face.

So they went deeper into the building, and then up to the first floor where there was a bigger hall, mirrored on three sides, whereas the novices' room downstairs was only mirrored at the back. Dave's eyes were immediately drawn to Nat, who was helping a girl improve a position at the bar, but wasn't concentrating too hard, as the movement at the door caught her eye. She smiled and nodded at Dave, and gave a little wave to Rosie. 

"Hello - come in and sit down if you like. Rosie told me she was hoping to come and watch today, but it depended on her Daddy's schedule." Without waiting, Nat resumed her assistance by raising the girl's leg a little higher … "And keep it straight like this - that's so much better - look!" and both the girl and Nat smiled at the new line that the graceful white leg had adopted.

Dave sat next to Rosie on a low bench, and looked around. His eyes spotted Nat's bag, on the floor over by some wall cupboards, and he wondered where in that bag would be the details of this new interest. Rosie reached over to take one of his hands, and started to whisper "You know Dad, I'd really love to be a dancer and a teacher like Nat when I grow up - it must be such a great job ...." 

Dave found his attention wandering yet again, but was powerless to resist as an image of Nat walking over to him came before his eyes. She was smiling shyly, undoing her soft sweater which was wrapped around her .... By the time she was within his reach, the long front panels of the sweater were hanging by her sides, and he could see she was naked under it….

His mouth went dry and his hands began to shake.... and then to make things worse, there she was right before him - talking to Rosie, it seemed. He snapped out of his reverie, swallowed idiotically, smiled like a village idiot, and tried to pick up the conversation. It was technical - Nat was explaining what was wrong with that girl's position and how easy it was to learn bad habits, like she had. 

Rosie nodded like someone who knows exactly what Nat was talking about. But David… he could see just Nat’s curves and he felt himself like an idiot teenager boy with dry mouth. That spark lightened inside him, which he always felt near the woman, who was standing close to him. David tried really hard to behave and stop his daydreaming about naked ballet teachers, whom he was fucking in great rapture in front of the large mirrors! He closed his eyes and sighed a deep one.

“Something wrong?” he heard Nat’s kind voice and he realized that he was too loud.

“Nah, nothing, I’m just… well… thirsty…” he stuttered somehow and as he was thinking about it, yes he was thirsty, but not for water, but for this blond girl. He slowly started to go insane from not touching her. A few times he saw her in his dreams and they were sooo vivid, that sometimes he needed to help himself in the bathroom if the cold shower didn’t work – but it occurred once or twice that he fucked Jen roughly imagining that it was Natasha kneeling in front of him…

“Here, drink from my water!” she handed him a bottle of mineral water and like a crazy school boy he was happy to drink from her own water! This is crazy! I’m going insane, he thought and after drinking he gave it back to its owner.

“Thanks, Natasha! And actually I wanted to ask something from you, too.”

“What?” she sat down onto the floor crossing her legs after she checked the girls practicing the moves she taught them.

“Do you want to come with us onto the new ballet play?”

And once again Dave found it hard to go on ... his vision of her naked except for the open sweater, had returned. Now he imagined what he would see, as she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. He kept his eyes on hers, but it was getting harder to hear what she was saying as in an instant, his vision went back to the mirror one - her cheek against the glass, his hands in her hair, his body crushing hers up against the mirrors as he..... 

"Daddy - where shall we pick Nat up? Are you listening or not?" Rosie's petulant little voice broke through and saved him again. Her strident tone showed Dave that he really had to stop this - for now - and concentrate on getting out of here without trying to find an excuse to get Nat alone. He stood up and turned around - pretending to search for his cell phone in his pockets - anything to gain a few seconds to compose himself! He could call a taxi for Rosie, pretend he was going to meet some business people, and then come back here, and take her - she would be surprised, but he would leave her no choice. An animal like growl escaped from him - and he tried to pass it off as clearing his throat…

“Well, Nat, I guess that depends on you” he turned to her trying to look normal, but his plan started to work in his head.

“We can meet in front of the school. It’s midway of your and my home” she shrugged with a little smile “But now I must go back to the girls. The lesson will end soon and I want to teach them one more little trick how to make their moves more softly” and with this she jumped up and went back to her students.

Dave followed her with his eyes and started to get lost in the move of her perfect round bottom, but he stopped himself with force to let his plan build up inside.

“Rosie, I guess it’ll be time to go now. Let her finish her lesson, okay?” he stood up and held out a hand for hers.

“Okay daddy, and thank you for bringing me here!”

“That was nothing, sweetheart. Come now…” and they waved to Nat and walked out hand in hand. After they walked a corner he stopped and pulled out his cell from his pocket “Oh my God, honey, I forgot an important meeting with some business people! Would it be okay to call a cab for you? Can you go home with that, like last time? Are you brave enough to help daddy this way?”

“Of course, dad! But you know that you need to give me something for this…” she smiled mischievously.

“Okay, okay, I know, I’ll buy a big ice-cream for this!” he laughed and kissed her hair “I call you Fred, okay? I know you like his cab.”

“Yeah, he’s got such a funny ID card behind the seats!” she giggled and put her hand back into Dave’s, while he dialed the taxi driver’s phone number. He was a nice guy, and knew that he’ll bring Rosie back home immediately on the shortest route. 

After a few minutes the fat man arrived and honked waving towards them. Dave hugged and kissed Rosie, told Fred what to do while paying him and said goodbye. Finally he was alone and went back to the school watching as the girls came out slowly from the building…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave was already breathing hard as he retraced his steps - along the corridor, up the staircase, down another narrower, darker passage to the senior dance studio. Most of the lights had been turned off in there ... just one remained on near the cupboards, and it was thanks to this that Dave knew Nat was still in the room - a long shadow of her upper body spread out across the floor, and was the first part of her that he saw as he rounded the corner and continued towards the door. 

He could hear her humming a piece of music from earlier on in the lesson - this class didn't benefit from the presence of a pianist, it was up to Nat to use CDs, and this was what she was doing now, replacing her discs in their cases, before putting them in her bag. He walked right over to her - about twenty strides - when he was midway across the floor she spun round, startled by the speed at which someone was approaching. Her first reaction was to smile - this was probably relating to the ballet..... her next reaction was to step backwards, as Dave's speedy walking continued, and she seriously thought he was going to knock her over. The third thing she managed to do was begin to speak - she got as far as "David - can I ..." before he had her in his arms and was kissing her like a man deprived of women for ten years!!!!

Natasha forgot to breathe for a moment, because she was shocked! Dave’s approach was more than frightening, but in the same time she found it exciting like hell! She saw those dark gazes today, but tried not to think about the burning feeling on her skin as he looked at her. But now he came back and he was kissing her roughly! That kind and patient David was nowhere as he stepped with her backwards till her back hit the mirror.

“David… Da… what are you doing?” she managed to say quickly before his lips crushed down on hers again.

“I’m finally taking what is mine!” he growled and slid one of his hands onto the back of her neck to keep her head in place -not giving the opportunity to break the kiss- and the other one went down to her bottom grabbing and pulling it hard against his burning groin. “Feel it? I can’t bear it anymore!”

Nat was frozen for a second as she felt how hard Dave was - she felt weak but also full of desire for him - and curiosity at the way she was burning for him suddenly - the physical pain of being squashed against the mirror didn't matter - she was a few inches off the ground now, and his sheer force kept her pinned there - a sigh escaped her lips the next time Dave took a break from kissing her.... 

.....but before she could take in some air properly, Dave was back to his desperate kissing, leaving her incapable of resisting. With her hands she tried to push him away from her, more to see his eyes than to make him stop, but it was no use - his arms were now tightly around her body, and she was his - he could do anything to her now. This thought made her stomach knot and her legs went weak.... as if he had read her mind, without stopping his kiss or changing its bruising force, his hand slid down her thigh and she immediately fantasized that he was going to lift her leg to gain easy access to where she was burning to feel him now. But she would have to wait for this ... Dave was enjoying his voyage of discovery for now. She was wearing a long stretch skirt, that he bunched up as his hand moved up her thigh - when he sensed that enough flesh had been exposed, his hand descended onto her smooth skin. He let a small moan escape, from the corner of his mouth - she even thought he tried to say her name ... but couldn't be sure, because the need to kiss her hard returned, and their mouths were once  
again locked together as his hand continued up her thigh.

Natasha moaned into his mouth and opened her legs a bit more to give better access to her inner thighs. Dave smiled for himself from this and enjoyed the feeling that he could finally touch her sensitive inner thigh which was silkier than he thought.

He continued his rough kiss while his hand slid upwards faster. He felt her body trembling as his fingers slid between her legs and started to stroke her through the fabric of her panties. Oh, he felt the wetness clearly on it. She wanted him, there was no doubt!

Natasha tried to break the kiss, and this time she managed, because Dave kissed her jaw then went to her ear and whispered “You are so soft!” into it on a hoarse tone, which caused goose bumps on her neck. He continued his way onto her long and delicate neck and started licking and kissing it. His first stronger bite came when he found the way under her panties…

Nat suddenly realised there was no going back now ... so she tried to assert herself as best she could by asking him: "Wait – please…" and Dave froze, moved away slightly, lowered his hand, closed his mouth. What was she playing at? Nat took a deep breath - swallowed hard and then asked "this means you really care for me, yes?" which she whispered, not daring to speak out loud, already sensing that she shouldn't have stopped him in his tracks like that.   
She continued "I…I mean I want this too - you must be able to see it – but…I need to know what you feel for me. You seem angry now" her head fell as she said these last four words, but was immediately lifted up by Dave's hand under her chin.

"Silly girl" he said "I have been burning for you -all this time - and you didn't know. It's been torture - hearing about you from Rosie - seeing you in town, I just couldn't stand it. I need to have you now. I want to make you mine…"and at that point it was Nat who grabbed Dave's face in her hands and pulled him to her so they could kiss again. Then she reached down to find one of his hands, and returned it to where it had been - even helping his fingers get inside her panties.... into her softest place - the place which was sending waves of desire for Dave right through his body even before he touched her. Just as his finger was about to separate her folds, she whispered into his ear "Time to make me yours, then" and then shifted forwards so his finger went deep into her softness… 

She moaned out loud, her voice echoing in the great hall and it sent chills down Dave’s spine. He was waiting for this sound and the wet hotness of her body for long months! And finally she accepted his love – although he needed to risk this little scene before it. But after long weeks of yearning she was shaking between his hands and she was moaning his name with closed eyes as his fingers started to move slowly in and out. He looked at her face to adore her beauty as she moaned and licked her lips with closed eyes as rapture washed over her from his touches. He felt how hard she was grabbing his shoulders and knew that she was waiting for this just as much as he himself.

Natasha was in the seventh heaven, feeling his fingers inside her, sensing the hot breaths on her neck, smelling his wonderful scent was more than happiness. She couldn’t handle all the emotions she felt at that moment! It was too much for her small and shaking body, which was on fire like never before!

Dave was mesmerised by her movements, enchanted by her sounds, intoxicated by the vanilla smell of her ... and yet he needed more. He pulled back to look at her, to bore deep into her eyes with his own ... as he asked her "Nat, I want you - here - say you want me too" he panted, his eyes never leaving hers.

Nat smiled and half closed her eyes at the thought of what was about to happen - she only had to say the word and this beautiful man would take her to places she had only ever dreamed about.... sex with Yuri had been just that - sex - and now here she was about to feel real physical love .... so she nodded slowly, bit down on her lip, and reached for Dave's belt.... 

"I want this too, I want you to make me feel how it should be .... how feelings can be shown physically - you will need to teach me things - I have so little experience - my partners have all been pretty unimaginative, and I'm ...... actually afraid I may disappoint you as I know so little ..." and Nat's embarrassment here was genuine.

Dave signaled her to talk less "Shhhhhhh - don't talk - do!" and he kissed her tenderly as between them they wrestled with his belt and trousers.

She was still blushing hard, when she looked down and saw his rock-hard, thick and long member for the first time, waiting only for her to touch it. She gasped for air and looked into Dave’s eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly and took her face into his hands to kiss her gently. The little smile didn’t go away as he grabbed one of her hands and guided it onto his throbbing shaft. The feeling was so intense from the long waiting that he needed to moan loud.

This sound gave courage to Nat and she started to move her hand on him confidently. She needed to raise herself on tiptoe to reach his neck where she traced her first kisses, her free hand trying to unbutton his dark shirt. Dave tried his best helping her, but the joy he felt from her strokes was too intense and his hands started to shake when her thumb started to play with the tip of his cock.

“Natasha….” he moaned letting her kiss his dark tattoos, which she always wanted to shower with kisses. When she took his nipple into her hot little mouth he thought it can’t be better. But he was wrong! He was surprised and looked down into Nat’s eyes when she kissed along his abs and lower stomach as she descended onto her knees facing his rock-hard member.

“Honey…” he slid his hand onto her nape and waited until their eyes met “You don’t have to do it if you don’t…”

“But I want it!” came the straight answer. Nat had a sudden thought and stood up straight.  
"What if....?" a thought formed in her head but got no further. 

Dave himself went over to the doors, hitching up his trousers as best he could, and locked them from the inside. He didn't care himself about being found in such a compromising situation, but he didn't want any embarrassment to fall upon Nat or Rosie. On his way to the doors, Nat was treated to a view of his nice little ass, and on the return walk, what she saw made her juices flow like never before - his lean smooth torso, narrow hips and erected shaft… bobbing lightly with the walking motion - her mouth went very dry so she tried in vain to remedy this, especially because of what she was about to do… She sat there, like a worshipper before her idol, as he came and stood right in front of her. 

"You really want to do this?" he smiled, almost shyly - and in the guise of an answer, Nat leaned forward and kissed the pink tip of his soft shaft. 

"Try stopping me!" she challenged, as she took as firm a grip as she dared, and then slowly took about half his length into her mouth. The miracle she had hoped for happened, and her cheeks and tongue were no longer dry. She circled his tip with her tongue, and tried to smile, awkwardly when she heard his moaning - why did it sound like a man was in agony at this time? 

She looked up but couldn’t see his face as his head was thrown back, moaning loudly. As he looked back at her, he grimaced, frowning.

“Is there something I do wrong?” she asked sliding her mouth off of him.

“Noooo, no! You are fantastic! It’s just that… it feels so good, that it nearly hurts! I was waiting for this from the first minute I saw you!”

“And I wanted to do this, too…” she smiled and then returned to her sweet job. She licked the whole length of it, tracing the veins with her little rosy tongue.

Dave moaned again and grabbed her much shorter hair gently, moving her head upwards to slide his cock into her mouth. She noticed the little hint and obeyed taking as much of him as she was able to, then started to move her head in an accelerating pace. This made Dave growl and moan louder. Her hot mouth around him made him crazy.

“Stop it, please! Stop it…” he moaned out of breath, because he felt that one more sucking and he’ll cum before he should.

Dave dropped down to his knees and took Nat's sweet little face in his hands ... he loved her hair now - it framed her cheeks perfectly, and he just stared at her for a long time, getting his breath back. 

"Listen - I didn't imagine it like this…I want this to be good for you .... I want you - you know how much now, don't you?" and one of his hands slid down her neck, between her breasts, down further across her taut stomach to come to rest between her legs. He rubbed here gently "This is what I want…please…Nat" His voice was hoarse, he could hardly speak...

“My dearest David!” she sighed, her cheeks blushing hard “You can’t imagine how much I’m burning for you… All those lonely nights…without you…” she whispered nearly into his mouth “Please take me… make me your woman… now!” she nearly begged as she grabbed his nape gently with both of her tiny hands “It doesn’t matter where it happens, but I want to feel you… just you… in my body…” her voice was barely audible at the end, but Dave heard it and another wave of hot blood rushed into his groin from her sentences.

He reached under her bottom and lifted her up stepping to a slim practice carpet near the semi-dark corner. He didn’t say a word just put her gently down never leaving her eyes. He crawled above her and stroked her blushing face, he could feel the tiny body shaking under him. 

He made his time with undressing her – his heavy gaze wandering on the desired body, touching every curve of it as more and more skin got revealed. She was lying in front of him full naked in the dim light. She was perfect and beautiful for him, and as this thought formed in his head he needed to gasp for air – his gaze moving down from her face to her chest -he saw how heavy was breathing for Nat- then he continued his way to her taut stomach, his long fingers stroked her nice belly button then they slid slowly to her lower abdomen feeling the hotness of her sensitive skin… then finally he could adore her smooth pubic bone with that little streak moving his gaze further down. Nat moaned when he slid his hands softly up and down on her sensitive inner thighs. And the sight of her moist pussy was more than he could handle at that moment…

With his eyes still burning into hers, he lowered himself onto her - into her - he found her entrance instantly and gently pushed so that he was almost completely inside her ... her moistness made this so easy - so perfect - he hadn't felt this moved in a long time, especially when he saw Nat's eyes filled with amazement at the feeling of him inside her. 

She let a small cry escape from her lips - and then a sigh as Dave withdrew - only to plunge deeper into her.... and this produced a loud moan as he pushed deep inside her this time - his hands firmly gripping her shoulders to allow this. 

Nat moved her hands over his smooth back - unsure where she wanted to stroke him. As if he guessed her indecision, Dave whispered "Want to know... what I like?" in between pants...  
Nat replied with an eager nod - narrowing her eyes as she waited for the response...   
"Grab my ass - nothing fires me up more than that!" so Nat did just that, and was happy to be able to push against Dave like this, each time he thrust into her...

Dave saw just Nat under him and gave out a satisfied hum when she grabbed his ass harder as rapture took over her. She was a bit tight for him, but he loved the feeling – every push felt much more intense this way. He growled as his desire rushed over him and without warning his pushes got harder and faster, causing big moans and little screams from Natasha.

She was out of her mind grabbing and scratching his ass and lower back. It was such an intense feeling as Dave sank again and again into her shaking body! It was a brand new experience discovering what Dave liked, how he felt as he pushed himself up to her highest point. Yes, she had intense sex with Yuri before, but this was something else – Dave was completely different. Next to his strong pushes he was gentle with her! He paid attention to every little signal of her body. She let herself go completely and opened her whole being for him…

She took his head in her hands and moved it away from her, away from her neck where he had been smelling her hair, nuzzling into her skin.... although this felt delicious, she needed to see his eyes - to search his face for signs that what she thought he felt was really what he was experiencing and she wasn't disappointed - in Dave's eyes she saw a desperate yearning - a hunger to please her - she probed deep into his eyes with her own.... and his rhythm slowed a little as he asked her "Does this feel different for you too?" and Nat couldn't stop the need to gasp which overtook her, because it was as if Dave had read her mind.

“Absolutely…” she managed whispering this single word as she stroked his hot face, then kissed him softly on the lips “I…never… ever felt something like this…” she sighed putting her head back on the carpet with closed eyes and was enjoying the move of his hips entirely.

“Look at me, Nat” he asked in a soft tone while his hips continued a gentle wavering pace. His movements seemed like some liquid to her – perfectly matching to her tiny body – stroking and lifting her higher and higher in her pleasure. She felt her body, heart and mind open – flying high in the sky of her emotions.

Little by little there was an urgency that became common to them - Dave's breathing became louder, deeper ... Nat felt his arm muscles tensing - his gaze becoming more intense ... just seeing these changes in him, knowing what was about to happen, was such a terrific turn on that her orgasm hit her unawares, and she found herself convulsing - barely able to breathe - falling into the deepest chasm of pleasure she had ever known ... Yuri could get her to orgasm with his mechanical techniques, but she could feel them coming ... this time there had been no warning - nothing physical - it was her mental realisation that Dave was about to come that had pushed her over the edge. 

And of course seeing his little ballerina writhing in ecstasy was all Dave needed to find his own release... It was an unbelievable feeling to shot into her hot and tight channel – it was like coming home! He had felt such a thing a very long time ago. Yes, of course he had sex with his wife nearly every day, but -just like for Nat- what they experienced was something else for him too. He gave voice to that with a long and loud moan as he was still plunging into her with a much slower pace.

As he looked down at Nat, he saw her panting under him with a blushing face and closed eyes, her tiny hands were still grabbing his shoulders. It was still incredible for him that they really did what they wanted to do for long months! She was his now – only his…

As his thrusting finally halted, Dave propped himself up on his forearms and pushed some strands of hair out of Nat's face - he stroked her cheek gently, and then trailed a finger across her slightly open mouth... 

"Do you know how sexy that mouth of yours is?" he smiled, and repeated what he had just done - but this time, Nat opened her lips and clamped onto Dave's finger, preventing him from moving ... she then bit him playfully before releasing him. 

"All I know," she purred, stretching under him "is that after all this exercise I am very hungry, so sexy mouth or no sexy mouth, it is a hungry mouth that I have here!" 

Dave chuckled now "So this is an invitation? It really is my lucky day, babe!" and he moved gently out of her body, coming to sit on his knees before her. 

Nat was able to sit up too now, and Dave couldn't take his eyes from her breasts, her neck, her shoulders - she was like an alabaster statue, perfectly pale and smooth in the dim light... 

“Don’t look at me that way or else I’ll blush…” she said grabbing her halter and covering her small and high breasts.

“No…” Dave reached out to gently pull her hand out of the way “You are beautiful Nat. Every part of you… I adore you, you know? I can’t believe that finally I can see you naked in front of my eyes after all those lonely nights… I truly love what I see…” he finished softly and slid his right hand onto her face to pull her closer for a gentle kiss. He was honest and he showed it through his lips.

Dave stood up and dressed, while Nat remained cross-legged on the floor...

"David" she said - suddenly serious "I don't want to share you with the rest of New York tonight. Could we order something to eat here? We won't be disturbed - there's no janitor and I was about to lock up and leave as mine is the last class.”

"Yeah - great idea - but what would you like to eat, pretty girl?"

Nat laughed at his way of talking "Do you know how long it has been since I had a pizza, gorgeous man?" she smiled.

"No but I know you are going to tell me something crazy like three months, cos you are a serious dancer who takes care of her body ..." Nat burst out laughing, so Dave readjusted his estimate "What - four months? Don’t tell me it's five or six?" 

By now Nat was rolling around clutching her stomach, whooping with laughter ... "No, no - stop - you are so funny! It was only two weeks ago.... oh my - how my stomach hurts now ...” and when she sat up again she had tears in her eyes.

“OK - listen - I have a pizza delivery place in my phone…for…er…emergencies like this " and he laughed too.

"Yes, this is an emergency - two lovers need food because they have burned so many calories…Please send your biggest pizza to save them – ha-ha-ha!" and Nat was giggling again. 

How Dave loved her like this - such a change from the serious little teacher, and the perfectionist ballerina! She seemed to have so many facets - and he was thrilled to be discovering a new one this evening. 

In a few moments he had ordered a pizza for them - plus a bottle of wine, and while they waited for it, they looked around for the best place to eat it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Dave went out for the food, Nat put on her panties and halter. After it she grabbed two stools and piled them up next to the practice carpet where they just made love. From this thought she smiled and looked at that very place. She knew she’d never forget this evening even if they had no common future. But she hoped that they had!

She shook her head, it wasn’t the time to have dark thoughts. She concentrated on the happiness she felt – finally she could feel Dave’s yearned touches! She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip where she could still feel his taste.

“What’s that dreamy face?” she heard the familiar voice and saw a smiling man stepping in with a huge pizza and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“I was just thinking about what happened with us” she took the pizza and set it down onto the stool, sitting back to her heels.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it and you’re hungry enough, because this pizza wasn’t cheap!” he laughed.

Nat smiled with him, but this time her eyes remained serious as she was examining his face. He looked back into her eyes and knew what she was thinking about. They rose up onto their knees at the same time to reach for the other’s face - their lips met for a passionate kiss. Their breathing became quicker as the desire sparkled in them again. But after a few minutes Dave ended the kiss still holding her flushed face in his hands, putting his forehead to hers with closed eyes. They were slightly panting, trying to calm their breathing.

“We should better eat this pizza before it gets cold…” he whispered.

“Uh-uh, I agree…” Nat groaned nodding.

So Dave placed the box in the centre of the carpet, and opened it - pulling off a piece of the huge cheesy pizza for Nat, and handing it to her. What he managed to hold in one hand, she needed both her hands, and even then she nearly dropped her piece.... 

Dave laughed and was ready to catch it if it fell… but when he saw she was munching greedily on her first mouthful, he detached an even larger piece for himself. They sat cross-legged, eating in silence, cheeks bulging, savouring the sight of each other. No-one needed to speak - it was a peaceful moment. After about four enormous mouthfuls, Dave replaced his slice to open the wine and drink some from the bottle.... 

“Wait, I think I saw a few paper cups here…somewhere…” she rolled her eyes and stood up heading towards the cupboards.

“I’m fine with drinking from the bottle if you can’t find one” he said looking after her and needed to sigh, cuz it was a great opportunity to watch her small and nearly naked bottom. The line of the black thong made a sharp contrast on her pale skin and he needed to look elsewhere - rather concentrating on his slice before he’d go after her and…

“Uhm…where the hell are you?” she cursed and Dave made the mistake to look at her again, cuz now she leaned forward to see better in the half-light, searching for the cups in a cupboard.

“It’s not that important unless you can’t drink from the bottle” he teased, which caused an evil look over her shoulder “Oh-oh, I’m in trouble, right?” he asked.

“Oh yes, you are, Mr. Gahan…” she smiled and turned around heading back to him. She got it into her head that she’ll show him “I’m not that innocent princess you may think” and she grabbed the bottle kneeling next to him and started to drink. He couldn’t look away. The picture as her thirsty mouth touched the bottle… he took a sharp breath… it reminded him onto another picture…

It reminded him of a similar sized object that could be held so gently by those soft lips ... he felt his desire rising, and had to decide whether to allow this feeling to invade him or whether to banish it and get on with this more than amazing pizza .... he laughed out loud at the choice he was trying to make, and poor Nat mistook this for mockery ... She thudded the bottle down hard on the floor, got up and stormed off .... Dave was treated to the sight of her little ass jiggling with her angry steps, and in an instant he had made his decision. Pizza was great cold too..... 

“Where are you going?” he whispered in a low tone as he grabbed the angry beauty. He gave a wet kiss onto her neck and let his hands slide around her waist and tummy from the back.

“Let me go Dave! You were laughing at me! So I go and search for those damned paper cups!” she struggled between his hands, but he was holding her firm and moaned when her bottom brushed his groin a few times while she tried to break free.

“Oh God…” he breathed “You silly girl, you’re wrong…”

“Then why…” she started, but Dave interrupted.

“Because of this!” he growled and slid one of his hands onto her hips and pulled it backwards, so now Nat had no doubts what he was about to do. “Nat… I want you again!” he moaned quietly into her neck, which caused a moan and goose bums for Nat.

“Dave, what…” she tried to say something when he started to step with her towards one of the mirrored walls and directed Nat’s hands onto the practice bar near her hips, so now she was facing herself and took a deep breath from the sight as Dave looked at her through the mirror with an unbelievingly lustful gaze. She immediately felt a wave of hotness run down to her groin and suddenly the room seemed really hot.

“I gonna have you… right here… right now…” he whispered kissing down her neck then showering her shoulder with countless kisses. Dave smiled when she arched her back and pushed her little ass against the growing bulge in his trousers. “That’s my girl! You know what I will do to you, doncha?” he growled and grabbed the bottom of her halter and tucked it up, but after a moment he changed his mind and pulled it over Nat’s head just to let it fall onto the floor. She stood there mesmerized by his firmness and let him do what he wanted. “You’ll scream my name from joy, I guarantee this, little girl…” he continued with a sly grin on his face as his hands reached forward and slid onto her small breasts holding them with his palms, while his long fingers started to pinch her nipples softly. Natasha closed her eyes for a moment and moaned quietly. “I love your boobs, honey! They fit perfectly into my hands, as if they were made only for me…” he added and watched her through the mirrors.

Nat couldn’t speak, she was just standing there grabbing that unfortunate bar and looked back at him with pure lust in her dim eyes. Dave’s naughty sentences just turned her on even more. Now she felt the dampness clearly between her shaking legs. She knew that her thong was wet now and nearly jumped when she felt one of those slender fingers touch her through the fabric as it moved slowly up and down on her folds.

“I see… you like my talking?” David laughed quietly and a satisfied grin appeared on his face again “Are you wet enough for me, little girl?” he asked and in the next moment Natasha looked towards the ceiling as she threw her head backwards with a loud moan when he pushed his finger deep into her velvet heaven. After a few strokes and kisses onto her shoulder he withdrew his hand and grabbed her thong to pull it down. She obediently stepped out of it as his next sentence hit her ears, while his beautiful hands slid upwards on her thighs. “I think I need to work on your little pussy a bit more, babe” he laughed sultrily and smeared her wetness over her folds, touching her throbbing clit every now and then, which caused other groans from her.

Dave had his plan clearly in his mind. He needed to loosen his trousers now, because it was painfully tight. He sighed when his hard member sprang free, but didn’t touch it yet. He saw that Nat was watching him through the mirror and smiled on her surprised face, when instead of penetrating her, he kissed along her spine and knelt behind her.

“Put one of your legs onto the bar!” he asked fixing his gaze onto her dripping wet pussy. Natasha gasped for air, but when she felt his right hand on her thigh, she obeyed and lifted her leg. “That’s it… Beautiful!” he growled admiring the view and before Nat could say anything, he moved forward and tasted her sweet juices…

Dave planted a few tender kisses on her sweet little ass, and then slid under Nat’s raised leg, moving his hands up her soft thighs… He grinned when he saw how incredibly wet she had become in such a short time ... "Baby, you seem to have a lovejuice problem here - can I help you fix it?" While he waited for an answer he licked up her inner thigh and reached the little river of juice that was beginning to run downwards....

Nat bent down to see what Dave was talking about..... and seeing him licking her, tasting her like this was such a powerful image, she had to clutch the bar tightly so as not to fall when her legs began to tremble .... but this was nothing compared to what awaited her....

She dared to reply - dared to match his language - "You made this happen, you clear up - I don't care how you do it..." she tried to sound teasing, provocative... she looked down at him to gauge his reaction and she was rewarded with his devilish grin...

"You are going to be sucked like never before..... mmmm take me to my beautiful pink candy ......" and that was the last Nat heard, as Dave's face disappeared under her to pleasure her with his licking and sucking of her softest places ..... She moaned as his tongue went into her - she hissed as it circled her clit - she screamed his name as he bit her folds.... and from time to time she would glance down and see his eager eyes, enjoying the effect he was having on her....

“Oh God!” she moaned loud in between pants when his thumb found her clit, while his tongue was playing between her now extremely wet folds. Dave felt how her body was tensing more and more after every minute. “You like my taste, don’t you?” she asked nearly screaming her question as he replaced her tongue with one of his fingers. He slid it upwards till he found what he was looking for and a satisfied grin appeared on his face again as he heard Nat’s loud yell – he touched her G-spot.

“Oh yes, honey... you are a tasty little girl. Do you want more?”

“Yes! Yes! Please, Dave!” she cried out grabbing the bar painfully.

He didn’t answer, just stood up slowly unbuttoning his dark shirt, searching for the eye contact. And he got it, cuz Nat didn’t know why he’d stopped, but gulped a big one when her eyes followed as he let his shirt fall onto the floor, and she needed to bit down on her lower lip after he got rid off his trousers and now there was nothing which could hide his hardness. Dave took it in one hand and moved on it up and down a few times – he nearly laughed out loud when he saw how Nat’s exposed pussy moved to the same rhythm of his strokes.

“Do you want this?” he glanced down onto his cock questioningly. “Do you want me to sink it deep into your tight little channel?”

"No - I want to see how you pleasure yourself .... I want to learn… Will you teach me?" and she dropped to her knees, inviting him to do the same.... the same gesture as when she had patted his sofa, but how different the circumstances were now....

"Ok, just for you, but then I'm gonna take you - right at the end - yeah? You can't deny me that...." he almost pleaded with her.

“Of course, and you will still have to keep me happy with your other hand ....." Nat smiled wickedly at him now.

"While you just sit there and watch?" he whispered.

"Yes " she returned, eyes half closed "I watch, you do" and at this Dave chuckled - she was imitating his speech so well - teasing him, exciting him - and so he knelt next to her and began to move his hand roughly up and down his swollen shaft. 

Nat was always amazed at how rough men were with themselves - never would she have dared to have such a firm touch.... but soon her attention strayed to what Dave was doing with his other hand.... and her eyes began to widen as her breathing came louder and faster ....she placed her hands on his thighs for stability as she rocked back and forth onto his fingers.... she was able to control where he touched her like this, and how deeply his fingers went into her. 

Natasha blushed even more as she caught her reflection in one of the mirrors as she lifted her head slightly and moaned with open mouth – she nearly couldn’t recognize her own eyes, because they were unusually cloudy from the burning desire. She even liked the fact that she was able to see them from different angles, thanks to the three mirrored walls! It was more than exciting for her! She let her gaze wander down on his tattooed back and the jumps of his muscles mesmerized her. But Dave’s voice called her back in the same time when he slid another finger into her.

“Where are you, love?” he panted, his hand still playing with his shaft, but now his pace slowed down a bit, not wanting to cum too soon. He liked pulling back and drag out such games like these.

“I like the mirrors…” she answered looking down at him as she moved closer and placed one of her hands onto his warm and a little sweaty shoulder.

“Why exactly?” Dave smiled at her and started rubbing her clit in slow circles.

“Because…” she kissed the line of his jaw and went down to his neck “I like what I see…” she sighed when his strokes got a bit faster from her answer “You and me… full naked…” her tongue followed the line of his dark tattoos on his chest “on the floor…” and without any warning she bent down pushing his hand off and deep-throating as much of his hard cock as she was able to.

Her eagerness to do this caused Dave to let out a long, deep groan - and her contented little noises made him think of someone eating their favourite dish..... He caressed her soft hair gently as Nat tightened her lips around him - her tongue was pressing into the tip of his shaft - it was such an exquisite feeling.... he had to tell her: "Nat you are fantastic - like that - oh sweet Jesus… Yes..." he murmured as the sensation intensified... She was bringing him closer with every movement - just her lips and tongue, with her hand steadying his cock at its base.... then suddenly Dave could bear it no more - and he drew in his breath sharply as he raised his head to watch their reflections for a few last seconds. 

"Nat, I need to fuck you now - lay down!" and with that she obeyed, allowing him to penetrate her within a few seconds "This really can't wait" Dave managed to say, as he was already thrusting into her - then - just before he went over the edge: "Take this - take it all - all of me…”

Her eyes were misting over as she felt such strong desire for him - he shot into her time and time again - his face distorted but still beautiful as he climaxed with a load moan. She reached up to stroke his cheeks as if it would calm him somehow ... and yet part of her never wanted this to stop…

"Love me Dave…don't stop…show me…there's been no-one like you ever ...." she whispered into his neck as inevitably his waves of pleasure were spaced apart and weakened...

She was watching him still with a hand on his cheek, while the other was resting on his shoulder. His face was so beautiful for Nat – all of the gleaming sweat drops and little jolts of his muscles after the overwhelming climax he had… And when he opened his dark-green eyes, she needed to gasp from the sight. His eyes were open, she could see deep into his soul and couldn’t look away.

“Nat…” he was able to say just her name, but his whirling emotions were in this one word as he reached down between them and touched her throbbing clit. He was still inside her and watched as her whole body jumped from his touch. She threw her head backwards and her back arched as she closed her eyes. She was burning for him and moaned his name as his circles got faster and faster. She needed just a few moments, but before her great orgasm could reach the highest point, she looked at Dave, because she knew he wanted to see her blurry eyes. And as her climax shook her slim and sweaty body, she looked into his watching eyes and yelled out his name loud again and again, the walls echoing her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now they were truly exhausted - as their breathing slowed, and their caressing hands became still, they drank in the intensity of the last few minutes together. Dave let a "Wow" escape from his lips, which were already breaking into a satisfied smile ... Dave stared in disbelief at the sweet face before him - her eyes were full of what could only be described as adoration... her parched lips were mouthing something.... he moved closer and made out the word "never..." which she repeated - slowly shaking her head. This perplexed him, and it showed in his eyes, so Nat felt obliged to explain.... she pursued her thought for him. 

"Never have I been loved like this - never - you .... I don't know how....." and she shook her head again.

Dave took Nat's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly "It was good because it was supposed to happen like this - the scene was set for us: imagine if you'd followed the ballet, where would we both be now?" He left her to ponder this question as he stood up to get some clothes, as Nat was starting to shiver. 

She didn’t answer just took her clothes from Dave, but knew that he was right. If she’d gone with the ballet… this magical night’d never happen… At this thought she looked up at Dave – he was fully dressed now like her, just their messy hair and red cheeks could show what had happened. Suddenly she felt insecure, because she didn’t want to let him go. Not yet! This night was theirs!

But Dave didn’t seem like a man running away after he got what he wanted. No, he patted the carpet next to him “What are you waiting for, hon? The pizza is nearly cold already! Come here and eat, I know you can be hungry like a wolf by now!” he smiled warmly and it melted her heart again, so she had no other chance than joining him. He laughed how greedy she was.

“Nat, dear, hey, not so fast! You’ll choke!” he laughed as she put an enormous piece into her mouth. She tried to answer, but only a few maize and morsel fell out of her mouth, causing Dave to laugh harder, putting his hand onto his stomach.

“Not… hey, not funny…” she managed to say after she swallowed the biggest part of the pizza “I haven’t eaten since morning!” she pouted.

“You’re like a little girl now, do you know?” he smiled, but got a bit serious “But usually you eat regularly, right? I don’t want you to faint on the street from starving, or something like that!”

“I'm OK now - I went through a rough patch when I was buying stuff to make my little home more comfortable - once I had started I couldn't stop and I ran up a huge overdraft really fast! So to make that disappear I cut down hard everywhere I could - things like food…I just ate plainly, and a little less that usual” Nat ate another mouthful before going on “I think I have a healthy attitude to food - if you have been burning fuel, you have to take in more, if you haven't then you shouldn't eat much! Isn't that what you do?”

Dave pondered this for a while and then replied "Well, I have moments when I really don't care for food - like you say - when I'm not very active. But most of the time I'm rushing round this city, and on days when I get to make love like this..... I work up a lion's appetite!!”

Nat laughed at this “You were certainly like a wild animal just then - it was.... very nice!" 

Dave just grinned and took another slice of pizza then bit a big one still fixing his gaze on his new and long desired lover.

“Besides I always imagined you like a real food-freak…I mean sometimes when I was hungry at home and drank water to fill my stomach, I imagined you going out for a secret night snack and man, I was so envious those times!” she laughed.

“How did you know it?!” he sighed with a fake surprise “I think I should pull the curtains together next time when I go out to the kitchen…” he rolled his eyes, but was already smiling like a mischievous boy.

Nat joined him and gave a kiss onto his cheek “You’re so sweet, Mr. Gahan” she added then turned back to her last slice.

\---

“And now?” he asked carefully after they finished eating and the bottle was nearly empty too.

“First of all give me this!” she grabbed the bottle and drank with long gulps till the last drop disappeared in her mouth. Dave looked at her approvingly.

“Wow, such a deep throat…”

“Hmmm, I guess I proved it earlier…” she sent him an innocent look, which made her seem even more like a little girl.

“Oh God, you did!” he growled and stole a kiss, but after a moment she pulled away and stood up giggling. She felt the wine in her head a bit and she was happy and satisfied “Our next step is: cleaning up this mess…” and she spun around pointing at the mirror, the carpet and the stools.

He just smiled and helped her, putting a kiss onto her flushed cheek after he finished with everything and Nat was still cleaning the mirror where he pinned her after storming in. She giggled again and finished her job.

“And now?” he asked looking down at her with an intense gaze when Nat’s bag was already on her back and the keys were in her hand. For a minute she just sank into his eyes and opened her mouth unsure about what she should say.

“Well… I was thinking about the answer for this question earlier… Uhm… if you don’t have to go back home, then… it’d be great if you could come to me…” she uttered out blushing furiously.

"OK, that'd be nice… this is to stay the night, yeah?" Dave sounded nervous too ... and he looked at her shyly.

"Of course!" came the reply "Tomorrow's Saturday and we could stay in bed all morning - would you like that?"

Dave just nodded his answer, and held out his arms to her ... and Nat found herself drawn to him as if there really was a magnetic force between them. It felt so good in his arms, and she sighed contentedly as she nuzzled into his chest...

"This feels so good" she whispered as her arms snaked round his waist. 

Dave kissed the top of her head and then whispered his reply "Let's go, hm?" as he was already missing the sight of Nat's perfect body, and wanted to undress her again as soon as she would let him.

She couldn’t really believe that she was walking with Dave on the streets, his hand on her waist as he held her close to his body. It was such a wonderful feeling to sense the hotness of his perfect figure which she wanted to kiss and taste all night long… She was so impatient that she bit her lip and flagged down a cab to reach her place as quick as it was possible. Dave didn’t say a word, but smiled like a teenage boy.

As they reached her floor, a bit panting, because the lift wasn’t working again, she inserted the key into the lock with her slightly trembling hand, but turned around quickly with worry in her eyes when he put his hand onto her bottom.

“Uhmmm, I’m terribly sorry, but don’t look around. Promise?”

“Why?” he smiled down at her putting his hands onto her hips this time.

“Because I hadn’t got time to clean up the mess, and…”

“Shhh… I don’t care, it’s not important…” he whispered and embraced her waist with one hand, while the other one found the door handle and pushed it down, stepping inside while his lips found hers for a delicate kiss.

"Well - uh - close your eyes anyway" she said grinning as she returned his kiss "and I'll lead you to the bed..." 

Dave obeyed and found himself led into the apartment by his lips, and his hands. Nat's series of tender kisses guided him into the main room and then across it... then through a doorway, which he bumped with his shoulder, being wider than her. The sound of floorboards stopped, and he guessed he was walking on carpet now "Should I take off my shoes, Princess?" he asked.

"Not just your shoes, silly!" whispered Nat.

"Aaaaahhh - already? You move fast, miss! I've just got in the door and ...." 

"Shhhh!" Nat prevented him from talking by engaging him in a deep kiss...

Dave couldn’t bear not to smile into the kiss and felt on his lips that she did the same thing, but continued what they were doing. He liked the smell of the flat, it was full of her scent – but before he could reach the end of this thought, he already felt that his little lover was slowly undressing his upper body. He didn’t notice when she had the time to unbutton his shirt, but helped her tugging it off of him, and as a respond he pulled her halter over her head again.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling and reaching for the other at the same time. They didn’t break the eye contact as their fingers started discovering the revealed surfaces in a nearly shy way.

“I started to give up ever coming here…” he smiled.

“Is it that necessary for you to speak, Dave? You’re worst than my uncle…” she said while her hands opened his trousers. Dave chuckled so hard that his whole body started to shake.

Shyly she reached into the open top of his trousers and gasped at what she felt – he was already rock hard - straining at the fabric of his boxers and so she sniggered quietly before making her suggestion…

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable without all this clothing? You seem a little restricted in here ..." and she moved her fingers up and down the length of his massive erection, causing him to sigh with longing…

"Whatever you think is best, honey - I'm all yours!"

So Nat had the green light to undress him completely and did just that in a few minutes, while Dave took care of her clothes. She bit down on her lower lip again when he was finally standing in front of her full naked.

“I like you the best like this…” she whispered “You are gorgeous and just mine for now…” and she slid her hand down on his smooth chest and abs, gently stroking his hard member before grabbing his hand as she led him closer to the bed, until she knelt on it. Her hands were sliding on his thighs as she sat back onto her heels. She smiled up at him with a mischievous look while her fingertips slid up and down on his hardness, tracing the throbbing veins on it.

“Did I mention that your ‘little’ friend is the biggest one I’ve ever seen?”

“Oh God, I’ll cum if you say things like these!” he moaned loud, but a satisfied smirk ran through his face.

“So it turns you on?” Nat lifted one of her eyebrows and grabbed his cock harder, which caused another growl and a dark look from him.

“Oh yes, absolutely!”

“Hmmm… but I guess this isn’t enough... Let me help you a bit!” and with this she licked along his whole length once. Nat made herself comfortable, and took the end of his swollen shaft between her lips - she let her teeth touch and then bite gently into his skin ... and then she continued her play biting all the way down the length of him, not stopping at his abdomen, although here she alternated between sweet little kisses and play bites ... Dave was moaning softly as her touches aroused him even further - he was resisting the urge to grab her and throw her down on the bed, and then ram himself into her... he was sure she would like it, but he wanted to let his desire mount until he really couldn't stand it any more... he concentrated on the feel of Nat's lips and teeth, stroking her hair, telling her she was amazing... and all the while his pulse was quickening and his breath was becoming harder to control... she wasn't even touching his cock now - even what she was doing to his abs was driving him crazy, but she soon returned to his treasure, and now took over half of it into her mouth, greedily...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now he couldn’t resist and grabbed her hair with both of his hands after an “Oh yes, that’s it!” and started to move his hips, slowly mouthfucking her. She sucked him eagerly, her little tongue playing wildly on his sensitive skin, and as she looked up at him time after time she gave out contented little noises showing him how she enjoyed this blowjob.

David felt the first drops of sweat forming on his forehead and temples as he looked down into her eyes and needed to gulp from the sight as he disappeared between her gorgeous and swollen lips. He could tell that Natasha was enjoying her lollypop entirely. But after a few minutes she let his cock slide out of her mouth and licked it one more time before turning around and crawling backwards on the bed, making a show with her desirable little ass for him. She arched her back invitingly and looked back at him over her shoulder. Dave’s mouth went dry and was amazed by how the shy little girl became a dirty slut, offering her finest parts for him.

“What are you waiting for, David? Come and fuck - me - hard!” she purred in a hot way and his mouth opened slightly as he saw Nat reaching backwards with one hand between her thighs to stroke and separate her wet folds for him.

With such a delicious invitation before him, Dave shifted to get onto all fours himself, and moved towards Nat's ass - he raised a hand to touch her, but almost immediately pushed two fingers into her softness, feeling around inside her, making her squirm with arousal...  
Nat's hand had moved away from her entrance now, but her finger was drawn to her clit, somehow, and she needed to touch herself, and know that he would see her doing this - in fact Dave had only been checking if she was ready to take him - he withdrew his hand and positioned himself squarely behind her, trembling visibly with excitement, happy that Nat's face was turned away as she continued to touch herself... And then only a second after he placed his hands on her hips to steady himself, he thrust right into her, causing her to cry out at how tightly he fitted her. Dave didn't feel like shilly-shallying now, he wanted raw mind-blowing sex with his Princess, so he immediately started intensifying the rhythm…

Nat screamed from his quick and rough trusts and needed to stop touching herself to prop herself on the elbows, cuz his strength was shaking her whole body with every penetrating movement. She had rough sex before, but this was something else, cuz Dave circled with his skilled hips a few times, loosening her tight muscles a bit and giving pure joy for her with this. She moaned and screamed like never before! She lost control completely and simply wanted to be his whore who moves backwards to meet his trusts, sinking deeper and moaning louder as the sounds of their bodies bunching reached her ears.

“Oh yes! David! Dave! Oh my… fucking… God! That’s… it! Harder!” she screamed and covered her face with one of her pillows as he obeyed with a growl and accelerated his speed too. Now he was grabbing her hips painfully as he was balancing at the edge of not hurting Nat with his rough moves. For a moment he pushed his whole length hard into her, stopping for a second and holding her in place, then he withdrew and repeated this a few times, causing wild cries from her.

He growled at her “Tell me how much you want to please me - I need to know..." so she turned her head and spoke in a hoarse voice "Do whatever you need to do - don't keep any part of you from me. I want to know what you are capable of.... oh my God!" she hissed as he pounded into her again by way of an answer. 

"OK" said Dave "Let's change up a gear and see if you change your mind, OK?" and with this he changed to a kneeling position, with Nat still firmly impaled upon his cock. He began to bounce her up and down on his thighs, and with each bounce, Dave's cock shot right up inside Nat - she was leaning slightly forward to keep him inside her - and also so that he was rubbing her clit on his way out each time... 

Dave was grunting in time to the thrusts, his whole body was pulsing with the movement that started in his groin - Nat wished that she could see their two bodies moving like machine parts, perfectly synchronised - she made a mental note to get some more mirrors, so that next time, no detail of their lovemaking would escape her.

Dave was slipping further and further into a state of almost bestial fury - his movements were fast, rough, precise - he knew what he wanted from Nat - it was to hear her beg him to stop - to be scared by his force... so he continued his merciless thrusting, only varying the tempo when he felt the desire to lick her back, or to nibble around her shoulder blades... only then did his rhythm slow slightly, but they were temporary reprieves for Nat - eventually the solid, rhythmic thrusting would resume, and she would find herself once again shaken like a ragdoll every time he penetrated her. 

Dave began to feel his climax well on the way - and yet Nat was still taking everything he gave her - he forced himself into her even harder, five, six times, and she groaned his name as best she could as she was shaken about... He felt her tightening around him too from time to time, and when she started yet another series of contractions around him, he could hold it no longer - he was about to shoot his lovejuice into her, so he decided to warn her:

"My princess ..........is about ............to receive .... her gift" he managed to groan. 

Nat replied with a series of broken gasps as he continued to shunt into her... she loved his wildness, this raw side of him - and just in time, she sensed what he wanted and began to moan as if she was in pain... 

"Dave, please, could you stop now? I - oh - please, my sweet Dave" she whispered, her speech dictated by their body movements, as she tried to turn and face him. She wasn't really in any pain, but she had guessed that he wanted to test her - and that he would be disappointed if she just took all that he was giving her, without making him feel that he had gone at her sooo hard that he had her begging for him to stop. She wanted to make his little fantasy come true, so she yelped in pain at one particularly vicious thrust ... and this made Dave hesitate, slow down, take stock of the situation.

Dave now changed his ways and although his thrusts were just as deep, there wasn't the rough power behind them - this produced moans of approval from Nat, and the combination of these plus the change of angle for his cock catapulted him very fast towards his release... Nat managed to turn her head just enough to see Dave as his orgasm hit him - he was overwhelmed by a series of judders, which lengthened into deeper movements as his climax developed... Nat played at squeezing him when he was deep inside her - hoping it would intensify the sensations for her guy - she was far from her release, but knew exactly how she would obtain it, the minute she had accompanied Dave to the end of this...

She smiled to herself resting her sweaty head on the pillow as she bent forward and watched Dave’s reaction from the corner of her eye. He was covered with sweat, still gasping hard for air and he looked down to see how his hot semen flowed out of her as his cock left Nat’s glistening pussy. He was surprised a bit that she didn’t cum after this mind-blowing sex, and locked his gaze with hers as one of his hands was stroking her sweaty bum.

“I guess it’s my turn now …” she whispered and moved forward slowly leaving him behind, still kneeling on that place where he shot his hot stuff into her. He sat back onto his heels, resting his hands on his thighs and trying to calm his breathing. His mouth was dry, but his jaw dropped as he watched what his little lover was doing…

Nat gave him another lewd look as she turned around and propped her back on the big red pillows by the headrest of the bed and slid her fragile hands slowly upwards on her closed thighs never leaving his eyes. She let her hands wander up on her smooth and sweaty tummy, coming a halt on her breasts, kneading them with firm grips, and moaning from the feeling in an exciting way. She half-closed her eyes and took her left forefinger into her mouth to wet it and then circle with it on her hardening nipple.

Dave forgot to breath and tried to gulp in vain, cuz his mouth was dry like hell. He couldn’t believe what he saw! The little shy ballerina was now a filthy little bitch, doing a show for him again! He couldn’t stop himself and growled from the sight as she slowly spread her legs, revealing her smooth and glistening skin, which was now sticky from his seeds…

Nat knew the effects she had on him with this play and took advantage of Dave’s manly weakness… She pinched her hard nipples stronger and arched her back, moving her hips back and forth to the rhythm of her pinching. Then she sucked two of her fingers into her mouth again, imitating as she would suck his hard cock, then she watched as Dave’s greedy eyes followed their way down between her hardened breasts and taut tummy. She saw that her lover gulped a big one when they passed her smooth pubic bone and heard a deep growl as she started smearing his thick fluid on her still wet folds.

“It’s still warm…” she sighed as she greased a few onto her swollen clit then took her fingers to her hungry mouth and licked them off one by one.

“Nat… oh God, you are killing me with this!” he growled shaking his head in disbelief.

“Why, honey? Didn’t I mention that I still have the plan you cumming into my hot mouth?” she gave him an innocent look and licked off the rest from her fingers. Dave couldn’t say a word just moaned out loud. He felt that his cock started to grow again. He couldn’t believe that Nat said and did such things! He wanted her again, but before he could move closer, she warned him to stay where he was.

“But Nat! I want to touch you!” he protested, but she put one of her graceful legs onto his chest and pushed him backwards with bigger force than he thought she would so for Dave’s surprise he landed on his bottom and needed to prop himself with his hands.

“No honey, now I want to touch myself! And you can’t lay a single finger on me till I finish my job here screaming your name in the right moment!” and to confirm this she slid her fingers onto the pink folds then up to her clit, starting fast circles on it. David watched her amazed and his pulse jumped as he heard her luscious sighs.

Nat loved the way he fixed his gaze onto her wet pussy – it was time to give him a bit more… She already felt that she made the sheet wet under her, because her juices were flowing from his burning gaze – he even put one of his hands unconsciously onto his awakening shaft slowly stroking it up and down. This made her wanting more! So she slid her left hand down to separate her smooth folds and her right hand moved to her extremely wet entrance to sink first two then three of her fingers roughly inside…

The both of them growled loud, Dave was watching as her fingers started a fast and harsh tempo between her folds - his hand tightened around his shaft turning himself on even more as he followed how Nat threw her head into the pillow when she slid her other hand onto her clit softly patting it a few times with her fingers then rubbing it in fast circles. Now she was moaning loud shifting her groin back and forth as her desire rose higher with every moment.

And this was it for Dave! He couldn’t just watch her wicked play anymore! He moved forward, nearly jumped on her, pulling out Nat’s hand from her sloppy pussy, eagerly licking her wet fingers then when she wanted to break free, he grabbed and kept her wrists with one of his strong hands, trying to find something to tie her to the headboard. She realised what he was about to do and she joined the play, letting another little river of her lovejuices flow down on her thigh from the exciting picture, while she flounced under him, putting up the fight. He panted above her, tightening his grip around her fragile wrists, so now she felt a little pain but she loved it, and needed to gasp when a wicked grin appeared on his face – he found one of her silk scarves hanging on the bedpost’s edge. She stopped moving for a moment, looking deep into his dangerous eyes. She’ll love what’ll come now - that one was clear to her as he grabbed her wrists with sheer force and tied them together and to the bedpost firmly. While he was doing this, she put one of her feet onto his gorgeous bottom stroking it slowly and looked down between them, watching as his erected and hard shaft bobbed with his movements – it was ready for some action again, Nat had no doubts!

Dave grabbed her chin lifting her head to look deep into her dizzy eyes – she tried her wrists, but couldn’t move them at all, cuz they were tied together firmly. She strained her arm muscles but couldn’t break free and she played that she was frightened from this fact, seeing another wicked grin appear on his face as he grabbed both of her breasts roughly –causing a big moan from her - and pinching her nipples hard – making her scream from joy this time, but she was silenced with his long fingers on her mouth.

“Sssshhh, little girl!” he hissed and knelt between her thighs brushing his rock-hard member to her lower tummy, then sliding it up and down on her clit and hot folds “Come here - I obviously haven't fucked you hard enough yet!” he laughed, then lifted her hips a bit and rammed inside as deep as he could, without any warning – in the next moment she screamed against his left palm as she threw her head backwards into the pillow. It was an unbelievingly exciting feeling how easy he was able to spear her onto his thick cock because of her flowing juices.

He leaned forward to bit her lips roughly, grabbing her hips with great force as he was moving back and forth mercilessly. Her senses were burning and didn’t know where she was, just felt his body penetrating her again and again with loud squelchy sounds, making her moan against his lips. She couldn’t keep her eyes open – she was enjoying his rough thrusts with closed eyes, letting him bite her red lower lip. Then she felt him move and watched him straighten his upper body, digging his fingers deep into her flesh as he was holding her hips in place allowing him to push up into her highest point from a better angle with his quick thrusts.

“Yes, yes! I know you love it! Scream for me, Natasha! Scream like you never did before!” he shouted at her and she couldn’t protest, just did what he wanted moaning and screaming his name constantly now. “That’s it!” Dave growled again and accelerated his speed, feeling the sweat drops running down his temple and back. Seeing her tied to the headboard, her messy and wet hair around her flushed face, her swollen lips panting and screaming his name, watching her small boobs move to his rhythm and feeling her hot pussy tightening around his cock made him closer to his own climax. But he felt that she was really close now too. She was shouting really from pain and joy this time, because now Dave didn’t hold back, he gave in everything he had.

“Now! Cum for me! Come on, cum for me! Let me feel your soft little pussy… climaxing around me!” he commanded and this time it was enough for her to obey, feeling the enormous waves of her great orgasm shook her whole body, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock harder than ever as she screamed his name! He watched her and couldn’t breathe for a moment from the sight and from the dance of her inner muscles on his shaft, so he literally exploded inside of her, hitting the pulsating hot walls with his thick semen in big waves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was only one thing they both needed after their little romp: a long soak in the bath ... so while Dave took care of the bathwater, Nat found a good bottle of Italian wine, two glasses and a corkscrew in her tiny kitchen then took these to join Dave. By the time she got there, the bathwater was running and he was pouring bubble bath under the jet of water. 

Nat opened the wine, poured two glasses, then wrapped herself up in a towel to wait for the water level to rise. Dave was kneeling beside the bath now, still naked, swirling the water around, and when he looked round at Nat, his heart skipped a beat… she looked so incredibly fragile sitting there on an old wicker chair, the dark red of the towel making her skin look snow white... and her little feet protruding from the lower edge of the towel made him want to shuffle over and kiss them... so he did just that!

Nat smiled - trying to remove her feet from his grasp, as she was rather ticklish, but Dave had a good strong grip on them and kissed and tickled them until she was roaring with laughter!  
Only then did he stop, check the bath temperature, turn off the water, unwrap his little dancer and take her into his arms - he stepped into the bath with her like this.

Nat sighed from the fine warm water and sat down opposite Dave in the little bath tube. She was sure that David got used to much bigger ones, but she couldn’t afford herself such luxuries. For a moment she felt herself ashamed, but when he gave her a sweet smile and grabbed her arms carefully to pull her onto his lap, she smiled back from her heart. Finally they were together, enjoying each other’s company. She sighed a big one when she put her head onto his naked and wet chest, listening to his strong heartbeats and letting him wash her body with gentle strokes. His tenderness moved her and her emotions whirled inside, nearly letting those words escape her mouth, but it was too early to say such things. Usually she tried to hide her true feelings, not to get hurt. It was fine just to lay there in his arms, feeling his slow touches on her skin and inhaling his and the water’s scent.

Dave reached for a sponge and started to wash Nat's skin, watching the rivulets of water fall from her arms, her neck, down to her little breasts ... Nat in turn ran her hands over Dave's skin - gently as if not to disturb the ink of the tattoos ... but without missing an inch of his skin - she regularly scooped up bubbles to spread onto him and at one point touched his nose with some, laughing at his bubbly nose!

Dave enlarged his eyes and stared at her in a gormless way "Well 'ello daahlin!" he said in a rough cockney accent "Lovely bubbles you got there my love!" this made Nat laugh again, and she kissed him for doing this. He was a constant source of amazement to her... capable of making her scream like a sex-starved woman for him or giggle like a child! 

“I love your humour, Dave. You always make me laugh” she smiled at him caressing his cheek with her fingertips. He grabbed them gently and put a kiss onto every single one.

“Even when I’m making love to you?”

“Even then…” she giggled again “Remember the shoe stuff?”

“Ah yes, you’re right. You was laughing at me” he nodded “But after it you were a little minx!” he wrapped his arms around her “My own little minx! Do you make such show for every lover you have?”

“Nooooo! Not at all! You’re the first one! It’s strange, but…”

“But?” he looked at her with curiosity in his green and happy eyes.

“But I feel carefree when I’m with you. My fantasy got wings and I know instinctively what you’ll like…” she whispered blushing a bit.

"You are so right there ... we seem to work well together, don't we?" he half-whispered into her hair. 

They lay there until the water got cool, and then showered with a warmer jet before getting out. Both wrapped in towel, they padded through to the bedroom and sat on the bed to carefully dry each other. Nat smiled as she vigorously rubbed Dave's back, which she did for some time, then she was unable to resist checking the cream towel for marks, after rubbing his magnificent tattoo so hard ... Dave spotted this and tried to stifle a laugh.... but it was no use, Nat had seen it.

"Hey, give me a break! I'm just fascinated by your tattoos.... I was really scared that I could damage them... I don't know ...." she lowered her head - ashamed at being so naïve, but then changed her mind and decided to stick up for herself "You know where I come from, the people are simple and not obsessed with their bodies to the point of making marks on them... like you fancy western stars..." 

“Ooooh, that hurt!" came Dave's reply and he wore an expression of mock suffering "But you know? I'm glad we are different, it's what attracted me to you - your culture, your physique - everything - rare, fragile and beautiful!" He took her chin in his hand and raised her head from where she had lowered it to pout. He saw a questioning look in her eyes... 

"Why do you love me so?" she was asking him. He decided to make the first move... 

"I love you so because you are like no-one I have ever known. You overwhelm me with your beauty, your grace, your poise - there." 

"Wha -?" Nat could hardly speak... 

"Is that what you were thinking?" and he didn't wait for an answer, he just moved in to kiss her tenderly and then deeply - slowly so she would know what he felt for her was genuine.

She couldn’t believe this! She barely dared to believe his words, his feelings and to her own heart as she faded into his tender kiss, meeting his soft tongue for a slow dance. But she saw Dave’s eyes before he kissed her and there was no lie in it! Nat was so moved, that she didn’t even mind that a teardrop ran down her cheek flowing between hers and Dave’s skin, because he was gently holding her face with one of his hands. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a hint of worry as his thumb wiped her tear away.

She didn’t let him ask, just closed her eyes, trying to swallow her tears, but when she didn’t succeed, she let them fall as she leaned forward and sealed their mouths with a longing and desperate kiss. She was waiting for this for long months! She was dreaming of the day when he says he loves her – it seemed just girlish dreams, but now – although he didn’t say it, he showed his love to her! Maybe Tanya was wrong, and he’s not that kind of rock star, who just fucks women and throws them away after a while…

Although she felt herself a bit guilty sleeping with a married man, now she didn’t care! She was finally in his arms and from the élan she hugged him, they both declined onto the bed and Natasha felt herself in Heaven, when his hands hugged her in the same way.

Dave pulled the covers over them and then nestled down into them - his arms were open, inviting Nat to find a place in them.... She smiled and snuggled into him, entwining her legs around him, and gasped as he reached for her breasts - his free hand lovingly cupping one, then the other. Both of Nat's hands played over Dave's taut abdos. She was breathing gently now, and with her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating.... 

Something occurred to her suddenly and she propped herself up. Dave took the opportunity to remove his arm which had been under her and going numb. He too propped himself up on the pillows and waited for her to speak:

"So - Dave - I need to know something: you have always said your homelife was lacking in many things… how is this going to help things?" 

“My sweet little dancing girl, don't worry about that. I don't want my marriage to be helped along! It's time it got broken up - not roughly or hurtfully, but I'm tired of pretending it's all lovey-dovey! You know that first night? When I saw you dancing? I had been dragged out again by her - it's always the way. She doesn't want people to gossip, so we go out even more than we used to when things were OK! Now I bet you can see the logic in that - you are one of them!" 

"One of what, dear Dave?" Nat asked, but wasn't following Dave's thoughts.

"You are a woman so you should understand why she does this!" He sounded totally lost. 

"Well-ll-ll" Nat pondered "I think she wants to win you back - I think all the social events are her way of showing the world that she's doing all she can to keep you."

"And yet all she is doing by forcing me to go to these things is driving me further away…" Dave's thought trailed off, as he could see a smile blooming on Nat's lips "What are you grinning about now? You little minx, do I have to tickle it out of you?" 

"No, oh no, please, no more tickling!" she begged, flinching away comically "It's just that we would never have met if it wasn't for your wife forcing you to cultivate yourself!"

"AHHH so that's what you think it is - she sees me as a rough uncivilized beast who doesn't know his Manets from his Monets?"

Dave laughed at that - the idea of Jen taking him to shows and performances to educate him - as if she had ever cared about THAT!! All she wanted was to be SEEN at these events. Ask her about the story or the plot afterwards and she would always skillfully avoid the question!   
Nat was at least ten years younger than Jen and so much more cultivated, even if she hadn't traveled extensively! 

And he felt himself with her just as free as Nat did with him. It was a refreshing feeling – he knew it’d feel like this, he just needed to wait for her. Wait for Destiny’s hand to touch them and allow him crossing her life. And here she was, in his hands, after all of those amazing lovemakings he’ll never forget!

Nat just giggled a bit then looked at him stroking his bare chest, admiring every little feature he had on his face. And Dave did the same, while he pulled the red blanket to cover her naked back. She seemed so fragile to him, he didn’t want to see her sick or feel uncomfortable in any way. He wanted to protect his little Swan Princess – it was a long forgotten feeling to him. Yes, he wanted to protect Rosie, because she was his daughter, it was natural to do so, but it was a long time ago since he felt something like this towards a woman. But now he smiled to himself as he stroked her covered back and let her nestling to him. It was a heart-warming feeling he missed so much! He sighed and embraced his tiny ballerina, enjoying her vanilla scent and the warmth of her body.

After a while he awoke from his thoughts to realise that she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and just watched her. He knew that she had a hard day and she must have been really exhausted before she closed her eyes and sank into her dreams. As he replaced his hand on her back, she hugged him tightly in her dream and murmured something under her nose. When he leaned a bit closer hearing his name, after a little break he heard something he had heard a long time ago. Those three words…

\---

Dave's days were spent arranging small details around his album - promotional advertising, the occasional media interest in him and the band ... Nat's days were spent with teaching, waitressing and playing the little housewife to her new lover in their lovenest. Life couldn't have been sweeter - they seemed to find so many moments to spend together... 

Officially, Dave and Jen were separated now, and he was sleeping on the couch at his 11th floor studio, as far as Jen and Rosie knew. Dave took out the phone there, preferring to be contacted only on his cell, wherever he was with it..... 

He didn't want to spread the news about himself and Nat yet. He wasn't sure why, but until her ballet company returned to Russia, he wanted their closeness to stay as secret as possible.   
He hated the dark and foreboding feeling he had whenever he saw news reports of the troupe's progress across the States... Sometimes in the press there would be photos of Nat's former colleague chorus dancers... or worse still, Yuri's cheesy smile would be featured. 

One day, Dave saw a group of chorus dancers in a photo - he recognised Tanya, Nat's best friend among the girls, and then saw Yuri standing with his arm around another girl - her face sent a chill down Dave's spine - how a mere photo was doing this to him he had no idea... he didn't buy the paper, he just took bagels and went up to Nat's flat with them. Nat immediately noticed Dave's pallor and asked what had happened - all he could reply was that it felt like he had seen a ghost…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Time was passing by and the new lovers came to know more and more details of each other’s life. Dave was amazed by how strong his little ballerina’s will was – for example continuing dancing even when she needed to work as a child when her family haven’t got enough money for the ballet lessons. But he knew she never complained, just tried to do things better. And this was one of the things he loved in her! She didn’t have big dreams – that one that she had before seemed to be filled already when she had joined the ballet company’s world tour…

Sometimes he saw on her that she missed professional dancing. He knew that she loved teaching and the children loved her that much, that Rosie’s group asked her back, which she gladly accepted, so now she had two groups. But Dave could tell that next to this she had still desires to dance in greater roles. Once or twice when he went to pick her up after the lessons, he just watched her unnoticed as his little ballerina was practicing and dancing in the half-light. Her graceful and perfect movements amazed Dave and knew that she was more than just a dance teacher. That’s why he persuaded Nat to send her biographies to companies in New York and New Jersey. And he was rewarded with the shining smile she gave him after putting the envelopes in the mailbox. She put her hands together for a silent pray and jumped into his neck kissing and thanking him for his support. He just laughed and invited her for dinner before they could freeze to the pavement in the cold New York night.

When Dave wasn’t working and was by Nat, he saw on her how nervous she was after the dancing auditions, waiting for the answers and after every dismissing reply she was beyond sad, but tried to hide it. When this happened, he always tried his best to comfort her saying that the next letter’ll contain a positive answer. But he was wrong and blamed himself for giving Nat false hope. He always managed to cheer her up, but knew well that it hurt Nat that no-one wanted her. It seemed that Yuri made a good job and fulfilled his promises to break her dancing career. Dave damned that bastard and needed to work out another plan hiding it in front of Nat. Maybe he could use his connections… But that’ll take some time for him, especially because he needed to do a lot of things because of the band’s new album, but he had time to worry about its release and the following tour, they were just in early December now.

Natasha was really grateful for every morsel of his growing love and felt happy, because she was loved by such a wonderful man. She felt that finally everything was right, and she waited for Dave - he was the perfect soul mate for her. He kept himself to his promise and soon she wasn’t ashamed when he was teaching her how to give love with her body – moreover she eagerly asked and tried everything he suggested. He was a great lover, that was clear for her and by his side she could feel herself whole – her mind was open and he was more than happy to fulfill her fantasies… So now Nat had more experience than ever before and in such a short time! She had her skilled teacher, whom he never wanted to let go. 

She wondered how easily Dave could find his way into her heart and turn her into a woman, who was in love with him from head to heels. She just smiled and pulled the curtains together after she finished watching the running clouds on the blue sky. Finally the sun was shining after long weeks of rain - and sometimes even the snow covered the streets. But now everything was dry on this morning. It was a special day, her birthday – the 27th – and the day she arrived to New York for the first time. She put on her black coat after putting her coffee cup into the sink. It was time to go to the restaurant - today she had a day-shift, but tomorrow she can teach Rosie’s class at school. The little girl didn’t know that her daddy and Nat were together “No-one knows it…” she mused but shrugged, because she knew Dave’s opinion about this and she accepted it. Her thoughts turned back to Dave…

Nat didn’t see him for two days, because he said he must go and arrange something with the band, but she missed him – however she didn’t call him, she let him his freedom, because she didn’t want to scare him off. Nat was satisfied with their situation for now and was sure that Dave’ll appear tonight to celebrate her birthday – just the two of them in their lovenest…

She smiled again and as she entered her workplace, she did a mental note that after her shift she must go and buy a not too expensive but sexy lingerie for this occasion. She smiled when her workmates and friends wished a happy birthday for her and their gift warmed her heart! They made a photo-montage of the best moments they spent together and framed them, writing funny and colourful comments on it.

The day passed slowly and when she had time between two tables, she was braining what to cook, but decided to bring home something from the restaurant, because the chef was a good friend of hers too. They gave her the two packages and she was already on her way home to put them into the fridge before going shopping. She saw some breathtaking lingerie, but most of them were too expensive for her, so she searched further, and after a few hours she found the perfect light-blue one, which’ll fit her clear blue eyes! She knew that Dave’ll love it and chuckled when the question came to her mind how long she will wear this wonder at all…

It was around 7pm when she arrived home and quickly took a shower, then spent long minutes in the bathroom doing her hair and everything else she though she needed to do. She wanted to be beautiful for him! After putting on the sexy lingerie and her black silkrobe, Nat went to her tiny kitchen and prepared the table, putting the food into the oven to keep it warm then she lit a few candles and opened a bottle of wine. Everything was set, so now she just needed to wait for her Prince, while she watched her friend’s gift… 

Nat put some soft classical music on her stereo - she chose some Liszt piano music - and loaded up three CDs, not really knowing why. As the music wafted through the room, she swayed gently on her sofa - her wine glass was already empty, so she filled it. Although she was fighting hard to block out the thought, it was becoming clear to her perhaps she had been too optimistic. 

Then again, he had said "see you in two days", and those two days were up now.... so he was bound to turn up. She was feeling stupid not to have asked him for his flight details as it would have been fun to meet him at the airport - but maybe he had to come home to Jen and Rosie first.... However she tried to see the situation, she came up against an enormous lack of information about Dave and his day-to-day existence ... he was with her when he chose to be - and absent when it suited him. 

Looking at her candles, which were burnt half way down now, she decided to blow them out, and re-light them when he arrived. It would look awful if he came just as they all burned out! She rediscovered her sense of smell suddenly, thanks to the rich aroma of veal in madeira sauce that had permeated her whole flat ... and soon she found herself feeling a little hungry, so went to check on her chef's birthday offering ... it needed a good stir as it was starting to stick. Thank goodness she hadn't put the rice and vegetables on to cook yet: they would have been ruined! She ended up looking at her little kitchen clock and gasped when she saw it was already ten thirty!! She needed to sit down and think - and her wine glass needed topping up...

Nat danced back to her sofa and reclined into the cushions, skillfully filling her glass from the bottle of wine. She closed her eyes and tried to let the music transport her out of New York, onto the stage of a ballet - she could imagine dancing to Liszt's notes.... the pianist's rippling phrases soothed her and defined her imagined scenario - now she was by a gurgling stream, dancing for one person only, who looked at her with desire and amazement in his beautiful green eyes....

Nat sipped her wine and tried to feel the sunlight on her skin, the cool breeze on her skin, and even smell the fresh countryside air.... but it was a mistake to inhale the air surrounding her as it was filled with the overpowering smells of extinguished candles and rich food.   
Nat snapped out of her reverie and sighed dolefully..... once again her eyes strayed to her kitchen clock and now she saw that another hour had passed! She began to think it’s strange that Dave hadn't at least called her today... 

She reached for her phone and realised that the battery was low, so she giggled to herself, because most of the wine was gone now. She stumbled to the drawer were the filler was and put the cell onto the little machinery. She hoped for a message, but there was nothing from Dave!

Now she felt herself a little sad as she sat down onto her sofa and filled her glass again, humming the familiar tunes, but a sudden thought came into her mind and changed the Liszt disc to His Hourglass album. Dave’s voice filled the room and she imagined that he was there with her. She sipped a big one – nearly emptying her glass and laid down on the sofa. She closed her eyes and imagined as Dave steps into her little flat, throws his jacket into the corner and comes straight to her, kissing her roughly and opening her silk robe to reveal her new lingerie…

She moaned silently as she started to stroke herself slowly. When she reached under her panties, she imagined that Dave’s long fingers does this to her. Nat desperately needed his touches! She missed him so much that she couldn’t bear not to touch herself on this special day, although it was clear that all of her plans were ruined…

She imagined that he comes in and sees how she was playing with herself, growling contentedly that she was already ready for him and he can penetrate her right away… As she reached to this point in her fantasy, she pushed her fingers deep inside herself, moaning out loud and grabbing her breasts with her free hand. She didn’t waste the time to undress herself, so she was squirming on the couch in her new underwear. Her mind was light from the wine and felt that her quick movements will lead to the usual ending really fast. She moaned her lover’s name again and again till her body tensed and she screamed when Dave was singing Deeper and deeper….

The song came to an end, just the instruments playing more and more softly - and then Nat jumped up to turn off the stereo ... she had had enough music - enough of Dave - why hadn't he contacted her? Even if he had cell phone problems too, even if he had forgotten her birthday, he had said two days.... and she couldn't understand this as she went to the kitchen to turn off the low heat under the veal, her mind jumped between accident scenarios and sheer callousness on his side - which was the easier to keep in her mind right now? That he was bandaged up in a hospital somewhere with Jen by his side, so unable to call her - or perfectly healthy, not a bone broken, but just lost track of time? 

She felt her eyes beginning to sting, and new she was on the verge of bursting into tears, so she rushed to her bed and threw herself on it - she hadn't felt this miserable since Yuri had yelled at her about ruining her career... and even that was to be expected, as she had made him suffer. Now there was no way of knowing what had happened, and her whirring brain plus her sobbing exhausted her, so that in no time at all she was asleep - a deep and much needed sleep, greatly helped by having drunk a whole bottle of wine, and eaten nothing at all.

\---

The morning noises in her apartment block were water pipes, doors slamming, pigeons on the window sills, muffled doorbells when the postman delivered parcels, excited dogs barking if they crossed paths on the way in or out.... and when Nat stirred it seemed like all of these sounds were competing for importance! Usually they woke her gently and she would take a good half hour to stretch and crawl lazily out of bed, listening to the life within her block - the kids on their way to school - the neighbours chatting - the arguments over breakfast that seeped through the cheap walls. 

But this morning was different - six glasses of wine on an empty stomach different, and all of these noises that would normally make her smile were like sharp little hammers on her temples..... so she put both her pillows over her head, clapped her hands over her ears and wished she was dead - when she found that the sounds of her neighbours’ water pipes managed to penetrate this protective sound barrier, she decided to resort to chemical weapons - and hit the painkillers. 

She needed nearly an hour to feel herself to be able to crawl out of bed and it seemed that the painkillers started to work. Finally! She went to the fridge and drank a big glass of milk, which always helped her after wild parties. She sighed and felt a bit better after doing this and her brain started to work too – just to realise why she was so upset. She checked her phone, but still nothing… She felt her heart skip a beat from the sadness she felt, but decided to avoid Dave’s lack of presence and went to the bathroom to have a quick and refreshing shower – her lingerie landed on the floor and as if it was faulty she didn’t pick it up after she was ready in there.

When she checked her clock, it was nearly 1pm and she realised that she was starving, so before going to buy some food, she sat down and ate half of the food from yesterday. She had plenty of time before going to teach the little ballerinas, so she didn’t hurry when she felt herself okay with going down onto the noisy streets. She took a walk at the way home in the nearby little park and inhaled the fresh air, which came from one of the rivers – she couldn’t decide whether it was from the Hudson or from the East river.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After she made a plan what to do with the little girls, it was finally time to go to the school – she felt the whole day was like a big amount of suffering, but somehow she managed to survive it. And when she entered the room, where the little girls were waiting just for her, she felt a little warmth seeing how excited they were. She was surprised when they all ran to her and tried to hide different things behind their backs.

Behind them was Stacey - the teacher she was replacing, with a double pushchair, and everyone was grinning at her ... she didn't know what was going on, but then Stacey spoke...

"Natasha my dear - I decided to call a few of these little angels last week, and I got them to give out two messages - that I was coming in with my babies today, and that it was your birthday! I couldn't make it yesterday, anyway, so I decided to come today when you have a class, and here they all are with…" at this cue all the pupils took out their hands from behind their backs "presents for you! And they have something to say to you - or are you going to sing it, kids?" Stacey nodded at them encouragingly...

Nat looked on as the girls bunched together, and Stacey helped them with the first few notes ... Then they walked up to her and presented her with their little gifts - some had brought bouquets too.... Nat was quickly overburdened and sank to her knees, at which the little pupils followed suit. Soon it was Rosie's turn - she had a small box in her hand.... and although Nat hadn't opened the other wrapped gifts, she lifted the lid of this box, and gasped when she saw its contents.... Inside was a tiny gold ice-cream on a slender gold chain....

"My Mum helped me choose it - she asked me to think of something that reminded me of you ... so I thought of the ice-cream shop. Do you like it?" 

Nat was finding it hard to speak - to say thank you to each child, but now she was feeling moved at Rosie being so adorable, and upset that it wasn't Dave behind this gift, but his WIFE - how ironic was that? 

To prevent herself from dissolving into tears, she started to open the other gifts - a smart pen set, some perfume, a scarf, some flashy blue nail varnish.... twenty eager little faces watched her as she accepted every gift, thanking the kids warmly - but nothing touched her as much as that little pendant! 

Once this little ceremony was over, the girls went to warm up and Stacey and Nat had time to chat. Nat admired the babies, now 9 months old. And then Stacey asked how the classes were going, while they watched the end of the warm up.

She was still smiling and wiped a tear away every now and then when she watched the little girls dancing to the choreography she taught them. She was moved to her core because of their kindness – her heart needed exactly this now. She smiled again and stroked the little gold ice-cream pendant in her neck. And after the lesson she saw Rosie standing alone as she was packing her things, so she went there.

“Hey Rosie, I just wanted to thank for your gift again” she said as she sat next to her on the long bench “I really love it! See?” and she pointed onto her chest, where the fine necklace was shining in the lamps’ light.

“I’m really happy that you like it!” she smiled from ear to ear.

“By the way how did your mommy knew that the ice-cream shape’ll be the winner?” she smiled and hid her curiosity.

“Well, I’ve told her that we met there when I was with dad and she said she’ll come with me and search for a necklace” she giggled “It was really funny and after we visited a lot of jewellery, she asked one of her friends to do this special one.”

“Oh, so you didn’t buy it with your dad…”

“No, I do such things usually with mom, cuz she’s a shopaholic…” she rolled her eyes, but smiled “And after all, daddy is out of town” her smile disappeared.

“Aw, you must miss him when he goes away for long times, right?”

“Yeah, especially when he goes with the band on those long tours” she sighed but her lips curved upwards again “But sometimes it’s funny when we go after him with mom or Jack and I can see the soundchecks and the concerts! They are sooo loud! And people love daddy and I’m proud of him, because he is so good at the stage and everybody is screaming for him and he is happy from this and I’m happy too. I love being my daddy’s daughter!” she giggled again and closed her rucksack.

“I can imagine. And you are a nice little girl and I bet you are your daddy’s little treasure…” she smiled back and stroked her little face.

“Yeah, and this time it won’t be long to see him again!”

“Really? He comes home?” Nat tried to sound not too eager for Rosie’s answer.

“Yes, he’ll be back tomorrow afternoon from Santa Barbara.”

Nat’s heart skipped a beat and gulped “I see. Well… uhm… I wanted to ask something…”

“And what would it be?” she looked in her eyes waiting for her question.

“Maybe it sounds strange, but do you know the make of your dad’s cell phone? Cuz we found one on the corridor.”

“Well it’s quite popular as I know – it’s a Nokia.”

“Ah we have one with this make.”

“Maybe it’s really his, because as I remember, daddy was looking for his cell everywhere just before he left. He’ll be happy if it’s his, cuz you know my dad is a famous man and has a lot of important numbers in his cell.”

“Well, then could you tell him, that he can check it if it’s his?”

“Of course, thank you Nat! You are awesome!” she giggled.

“No, I’m not.”

“But you are!” she protested with a smile “And what should I say? Where’ll be his phone? Here in the school? Maybe he can’t wait till Monday to have it, cuz nowadays he’s really busy again.”

“Well, then tell him, that the phone’ll be by me and he can come to me to check it.”

“How does he know where you live?” came the curious question, which took Nat’s breath away, but just for a moment.

“Well, once we bumped into each other and he said he can take me home, because I was with a lot of stuffs and I accepted it” she lied, although she hated it! Even her cheeks started to burn, but before Rosie could ask anything else, she looked down the corridor and jumped up.

“Okay Nat, I’ll tell daddy about the cell when he gets back tomorrow! And thank you!”

“I thank you for your beautiful gift!”

Rosie just giggled and winked then she turned around and ran towards a familiar man. For a second Nat thought that it was Dave, but as the man laughed when Rosie landed in his neck, she realised that he was much younger. “He must be Jack, his son…” she thought then sighed and watched them disappear. It was time to go down to the porter for that phone…

\---

Nat got on with her life, working hard and trying to forget her disappointment, knowing now that Dave didn't have her number during his absence, and had no way to contact her. She toyed with the idea that he would have been able to find the dance school's phone number, but then why would Mr. Gahan be calling Nat the dance teacher for her birthday?   
It would have been a very suspicious thing to do - so instead Nat was musing about their reunion.... 

She was cooking a simple dinner for herself - duck breast with Chinese noodles, and the delicate aroma of the quick bottled sauce she had just poured onto the meat was filling her nostrils. She was far away in her thoughts, imagining how long it would have taken her to make this sauce herself, and smiling at the time she had saved, when there was a slow, deliberate knock at her door. Wooden spoon in one hand, and glass of wine in the other, she went over to the spyhole and looked through. When she saw Dave behind a huge bunch of red roses, she nearly dropped her glass! 

She tucked the wooden spoon under her arm and fought with the key in the lock, then nearly yanked the security chain off the door frame in her eagerness to get her door open.   
Finally, she was standing facing her gorgeous Dave - they smiled at each other - there seemed to be no need to speak at first, and then Nat decided to ask:

"I expect you'd like a glass of wine?" and her smile widened.

“Yeah, that’d be great…” he stepped in with a shy smile, then his expression turned to serious “But first, I want to apologize… because I didn’t call you and forgot your birthday and being such a jerk! Can you forgive me?” and he gave her one of those ‘lost puppy’ looks, which always melted her heart and washed her anger away. She just smiled back and took the roses from his hand.

“Well… we’ll see how you’ll act tonight” and she gave him a mischievous smile and sniffed the flowers’ rich scent and turned around to lead him to the flat. And he wasn’t the big rock star anymore, just a guy in love who followed his little ballerina like a puppy – even bumped into her back when she stopped next to the kitchen table to put the roses down and search for a vase. She heard his hard breathing, but didn’t react, just tried to reach the blue vase over the sink.

David gulped as he watched her stretching and slim body and couldn’t stop himself gently stroking her round bottom as he leaned over her and reached for the vase next to the tiny hand just to grab the vase easily and give it to the woman, who smiled at him and stepped to the tap to fill it. No words were heard between them, just the soft music came from the living room. But when Nat put the roses into the vase, he couldn’t pull himself back anymore and grabbed her upper arms standing behind her and burying his face into her hair just to feel her vanilla scent.

“The roses are beautiful…” she sighed, feeling the warmth of his body in her back.

“No… you are beautiful…” he breathed and sniffed her hair again “I’ve missed you!” he whispered into her ear.

"I - was - about to eat .... " she tried to keep going, talking naturally, but his closeness was already making her pulse race "and - perhaps - what I have here" she was breathing fast now as Dave was nuzzling into her neck and moving his hands around her waist "perhaps - there'd be enough for two?" she managed to whisper... 

"I'm not that hungry" came the reply in a slow, deep voice "Not for food, anyway - maybe later" he was still caressing her neck with his cheek, occasionally flicking his tongue upon it "maybe once I've satisfied another hunger I have...." 

"Ah, so I'd better turn off the heat ..." Nat sighed, as her eyes found Dave's, and only her hand reached out, as if remotely controlled, to turn off the gas flame under her stir-fry duck... 

"Well let that be the only heat you turn off, hm?" Dave growled at her.... he could see how hot and excited she was becoming - just the idea of what they were about to do was almost too much for her to bear, and her hands began to wander over Dave's chest…

Her eyes were locked onto his, and it was as if her whole body was begging him to take her - her breath was ragged, her hands were trembling... Dave smiled, satisfied... a few days away had sharpened his appetite, and increased her longing for him, it seemed!

She slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of his deep-blue shirt and gave him just one little kiss onto his beautiful lips, not letting him to take more – yet. She smiled up at him and ran her tiny fingers on the hot skin, but before going on with his undressing, she grabbed one of his hands and stepped out of the kitchen to lead him into the living room. She stopped in front of the sofa and this time after she spent a minute with examining his eyes, she raised herself on tiptoe and kissed him…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

His arms wrapped around her tiny body immediately as Nat dug into his dark hair. He opened his mouth right away to deepen the kiss, which seemed to be getting wilder with every moment. He felt her whole body trembling and smiled inside when she started to do little pelvic movements – especially when he slid his hands downward and grabbed her round bottom hard. She moaned and broke the kiss to stroke his warm face and look into his lust-filled dark eyes.

Natasha licked her mouth and put her hands onto David’s shoulders to push him down onto the sofa. But for his surprise she didn’t sit onto his lap, but turned around and stepped towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?!” he asked greedily as he felt how tight his trousers were already.

“You wanted a glass of wine, right?” she smiled at him innocently and disappeared in the kitchen before he could answer.

Dave chuckled softly and bent his head backwards onto the headrest. She soon reappeared and brought two glasses of the fine red wine, but before he could touch her, she stepped back and gave him just his glass.

“Here’s your wine, darling. And now be a good boy and wait patiently till I come back. Will you stay here?” she bent to him putting a small kiss onto his lips.

“Well… if it won’t take too long… Anyway… what are you doing?”

“I just pick up something comfy…” and with this she disappeared again. Dave couldn’t imagine why this was necessary, cuz both of them will be naked very soon, but he didn’t move just sipped from his wine.

He stretched out fully, being careful not to spill his drink, and then settled into the sofa to wait for Nat. In three minutes she was back in the room, wearing a pale blue kimono, loosely tied around her waist - her position in the doorway to the bedroom meant that one of her legs was slightly bent, revealing some milk white thigh and a pale blue stocking .... as Dave took in this vision before him, his eyes slowly moving up her body, he came to where the kimono parted above the belt ... the merest hint of her breasts swelled there, revealed by a small shadow on her skin, and she even had a tiny cleavage, meaning she must have been wearing padding tonight. His curiosity got the better of him - he got up and went over to her.... 

She was just watching him as she leant to the door frame with her shoulder and put one of her hands onto her hip, enjoying his gaze which wandered on her up and down again and again. For his questioning look she gave him a sultry answer:

“I bought this for you…”

“For me? It’d look awful on me…” he smiled slyly as his fingers found the belt of the kimono and loosened it to see a bit more under the silky fabric – and he needed to gasp for air, as he slowly stroked it down her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor.

“You silly!” she laughed slowly and put her hands around his neck as she stepped closer to him, enjoying the feeling as his hands reached out for her slim body carefully as if he was afraid that she can vanish in every moment. “Come on, big guy…” and she gently grabbed him through his black trousers “tell me your opinion…Do you like it? Hm?” and she even turned around to give him a better view, pushing her bottom against the growing bulge for a moment – swirling her hips a bit and feeling one of his hands stroking her ass. Then she faced him again and opened his shirt very slowly.

Nat took Dave’s shirt from his shoulders, down his arms, and held it while she began to kiss Dave's chest ... "I have missed you ...." she whispered in between tender kisses "My bed was cold, and I had nothing to do" at which point she lifted her head to show her pouting mouth. 

Dave had not stopped caressing the firm cheeks of her ass, and whispered in reply: "Well if you want to catch up, I have plenty of time, Princess ... where shall we start?" 

Nat walked backwards, her eyes never leaving him, until she felt the end of her bed behind her... She sat down, and lay back lazily.

"I think it's your job to cheer me up, as it's you who ran off and left me here all alone..." Nat adopted a sultry look that Dave found irresistible... he lay beside her and began to explore inside the cups of the pretty blue lace bra…

Nat sighed with lust when finally she could feel his slender fingers on her skin, then she moaned silently when he pulled one of the straps down and freed her right breast to lick it in slow circles. She ran her fingers through his hair and watched him enjoying the taste of her hard nipple and sighed again when he looked up at her doing exciting and slow circles around it before sucking it gently between his full lips.

He sat closer to her and bent down for a slow kiss, enjoying the taste of her pink lips then after a few moments he propped himself on his left hand and with his right hand’s fingertips he stroked along Nat’s body starting by her neck and going down till he reached her lower abdomen. He enjoyed the sight as she arched her back and felt as her muscles tensed under his touches, the sexy lingerie giving a fine contrast with her perfect skin. As his gaze wandered down to her little blue thong, he needed to gulp and lick his lips as he ran his fingertips on the light fabric – feeling how hot her skin was under it.

“I love my present…” he sighed with a hoarse voice “You’re so… beautiful…” he continued after clearing his throat and watching as Nat opened her legs a bit more when his fingers stroked her labia slowly through the light-blue lace, which got wetter and wetter with every moment he touched her body.

Natasha found this slow pampering really exciting, she was craving for Dave’s touches for days now and now she let herself sink into her desires. He was the master of turning her on just with his barely perceptible touches and he knew it very well… Nat sighed with the shadow of a smile in the corner of her lips and couldn’t bear not to touch him. First she found his left tight, but moved a bit closer still laying on her back to touch the hard bulge in his black trousers really gently.

Dave moaned as soon as she touched him there - and this encouraged her to rub harder "Aren't you a little restricted in those jeans?" she asked. 

"So - you'd better set me free then - and take good care of me - cos I’ve missed you my princess! You have no idea!" Dave was stroking her hair and looking deep into her eyes again. Nat felt moved by what he said - he must have felt so bad about not calling on her special day... but now she would give him a chance to make up for this. 

"Do you know what I realised while you were gone?" she said, rather matter-of-factly, as she was unbuttoning his fly after sitting up.

"Tell me. I've missed your voice too, you know" Dave said before returning to kissing her breasts...

"I realised ......why ..........I love you ..." she continued, with a dreamy look in her eyes now.

"Tell me then" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers, gazing into them softly now. 

"It's because I can see you need me .... you need this ... it's something I've never felt before as all my relationships have been the other way round ... me needing the guy badly, and the best example of that is where I was when we met. I really think..." and here her voice lowered and became the smallest of whispers "that you were pining for me - getting sick because I refused you - or did I imagine that?" her eyes questioned his now.

"Ohhhh my little ballerina has been psychoanalyzing me behind my back! Haha!" chuckled Dave, but sincerely, without a trace of mockery.

"Well if it's not the case, then tell me and I'll go and hide from shame!" Nat began to have doubts about what she had said... 

“Don’t!” he stroked her face when he saw the doubt appear in her clear blue eyes “No need to doubt yourself, love. You are right here” he whispered stroking her blond hair out of her face and playing with a tuft’s end “I felt myself nearly sick because I couldn’t touch you the way I wanted… Jeez, Nat you can’t imagine how my fingertips were burning for your pale skin, how I craved for your vanilla scent… for only one smile of yours…” he breathed over her trembling lips “I fell in love with you and wanted to erase this feeling, cuz I thought you… you were gone and after you refused me for the second time… I thought there was no hope for me. You were so different from the women I knew…”

"MMMM – Mr. Gahan is used to having fans fainting into his arms, hm?" Nat allowed herself to laugh now she knew that her feelings had been right on target. Dave really was as besotted with her as he looked, and it made her feel so warm inside, to be loved like this. She snuggled down into his arms, without taking her gaze off him. 

“Don’t think that it’s always enjoyable. I rather prefer my little swan here in my arms, just like this!” he smiled warmly and ran his hand on her side and thigh.

“That’s coaxing…” she smiled up at him then she let him kiss her tenderly, slowly caressing her waist and back with one hand, till the other one slid down her thigh. He broke the kiss just to look deep in her shining blue eyes “I love you Natasha…”

She gave him one of her purest and happiest smiles and stroked his face “I love you too, Dave” she whispered and kissed him again. Both of them smiled into this kiss and Dave let her go, when she got out of his embrace just to straddle him and deepen the kiss. Nat’s hands were sliding on his shoulders and back while she was savouring his full lips.

Dave couldn’t stop his hands as they slid up on her back to unclasp her light-blue bra and reveal her firm little breasts. He didn’t break the kiss when his hands slid down her back and side just to come up and cup her breasts gently. She sighed towards the ceiling and Dave took the opportunity – he kissed along her long neck to her collarbones, then he sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth, while his other hand gave a soft message to her other breast. He moaned onto her wet skin, when he felt her hot pussy pressing against his throbbing hardness still hidden in the tight jeans.

Nat felt how hard he was under her and reached down during another long kiss to free his cock and take it into her hand. He moaned from the feeling as her tiny hand started to move on him turning him on even more – his hard on was now nearly painful.

“I can’t wait… I want you now!” he growled in a hoarse voice “Please…” and Nat just smiled at him and pulled her wet panties aside to free her moist entrance.

“Then come into me, my love! Fill me out with your whole length” she whispered back and knelt above him, positioning his rock-hard shaft to her swollen folds. He took his cock in one hand, while Nat grabbed his shoulders and looked down to watch the next few enjoyable moments of their reunion.

But before Dave could guide himself into her tight channel, her mobile started to play “Dream on”. She moaned and looked towards the living room where she had left her cell on the table. She wanted to crawl off of him, but Dave grabbed her waist gently.

“Please… please don’t pick it up!” he moaned in pain.

“But what if it’s important?” she protested, but didn’t move.

“Please, Nat, don’t leave me here like this! You can call back later! I need you! Oh I need you so!” he breathed into her neck then kissed her greedily. And she couldn’t say no to this. She looked first into his eyes, then she gave him another kiss before pushing him backwards. Dave landed on his back and saw as she grabbed his cock and with a long moan she guided him into her shaking body, trying to avoid the sound of the phone.

Nat bit down on her swollen lips as he slowly filled her channel completely “Yeah, that’s it! I’ve missed this… feeling!” she groaned as she slid upwards jut to take him in again. Dave just growled and nodded then put his hands onto her hips and helped her move on his throbbing cock faster as he started to move up into her with every thrust.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his movements and on the feeling as her hot body was wrapped around him. When she circled with her hips on him, he needed to yell out her name and look up just to see his beautiful lover blushing and panting as she enjoyed her ride entirely. For his luck her phone went silent and now she could give herself to him completely, without any disturbing thoughts. He watched her with his dark eyes and felt moved as this graceful woman was enjoying his company, love and everything he could give. He reached to her panties and pulled it aside again to watch as the soft pink folds were sliding on his glistening cock up and down in an accelerating pace. He panted and moaned time after time and looked up at her as his fingers touched her throbbing clit.

“Oh God!” she yelled and threw her head backwards, eyes closed, her tiny hands resting and propping herself on his taut tummy “Yeah! Yes! Please...faster!” she begged and Dave couldn’t deny her wish and the long fingers started to work on her just like she asked.

Nat’s movements became faster and harder as she sank into her pleasures completely forgetting the outside world, meeting his hard trusts and moaning from his fast circles. She felt that her orgasm was coming nearer very fast and warned Dave, but he didn’t mind it, he was close too. He just watched her, sliding his free hand onto her jumping breasts to knead them and pinch her nipples gently.

She seemed to go crazy from this and now she was riding him even harder as her nails dug into his lower abdomen’s skin. Dave growled from this and without any warning, he shot deep inside her, feeling her walls tightening around him. And this was all she needed to see the sharp white light as her whole body arched and enjoyed her long desired climax with a loud scream.

Nat sat and stared in awe at her lover - how powerful both their orgasms had been - how much in tune they were - it was such an emotional moment! They stayed, smiling and stroking each others' hair for a long time until finally Nat got up to get them both some water. On the way to the little kitchen her eyes fell on her cell phone ....and what she saw there chilled her blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was all Nat could do not to drop the phone, she was shaking so much as she picked it up. She shot a glance at Dave, who was busy pulling on his jeans... thank God he didn't see her hands shaking like this. On the screen it said there was a text message from Yuri. 

Nat turned her back on Dave, so he wouldn't see she had the phone, and went to get two glasses of water. She placed the phone on the worksurface, not wanting to risk dropping it... she accessed her messages and called up the new one. By the time she had filled the glasses from the bottle, there were Yuri's icy words, staring at her. "Be outside your dance school tomorrow at midday. Don't tell your lover anything or he dies." 

She immediately placed the glasses on the surface, and gripped the edge tightly. It was then that Dave looked around and saw her, head down, slightly bent - as if she had a stitch or a stomach pain... he ran over to her. 

"Nat, are you ok?" she just had time to clear the screen of her phone, and then she slipped back into the part of "girl with sudden stomach cramp"... 

"Not really - I have this sudden shooting pain - right here" and she vaguely gestured to her stomach.... anything to give her time to recover her composure and to think about what Yuri could possibly want. 

Dave looked at her still worried and took her hand to escort her to the table “You should drink your water, honey!” and he put her glass into her hand “Or it’s because you are hungry? I just came in and didn’t let you eat… Oh what a jerk I am!”

“No, no, it’s okay, Dave! I’m not hungry... it’s probably because I’ll have my period in a few day’s time” she shrugged and managed to lie without blushing “Sometimes I have such cramps before it. I’ll be okay, don’t worry!” and she drank from the water.

“Okay, but I go and search for a painkiller or something. Stay here, love!” and he rushed out to the bathroom.

Nat sighed and covered her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe what she just read, she was still in shock and didn’t know what to think or feel. She was already frightened, cuz she didn’t know what Yuri wanted from her! For God’s sake, they broke up months ago! What got into him to call her and say such things?! But the only way to get the answers to her questions was meeting him… She didn’t want this! Why couldn’t he just leave her alone to live her life?! But she stopped her thoughts for a few moments till she went back to her bedroom and lay down, pulling the red blanket around her body. Of course she didn’t feel pain in her stomach and there was no need for that painkiller. She was just too afraid and she was barely able to hide it from Dave, so when he finally returned, she closed her eyes laying on her right side.

Dave came closer silently and knelt down in front of her, putting a glass of fresh water and the painkiller onto her nightstand. He thought she was too tired and fall asleep and he didn’t want to wake her up if she can sleep from her pain, so he just stroked her side and gave a soft kiss onto her forehead before collecting his clothes and writing a note for her. He looked back from the door and although he didn’t want to go, he stepped out of the flat, closing it with his own key and letting her rest.

As soon as Nat heard the door close, she opened her eyes and sat up. She had to go and see Yuri - it might just be some stupid thing... but then why would he want her to hide it from Dave? It was beginning to smell really badly of Yuri's jealous streak, and each time she read the message her mind spun out of control as she imagined what he could be plotting. Already he had ruined her dancing career, and that wasn't enough for him, it seemed. What more could he want from her?

\---

She couldn't sleep, so she sat up watching anything and everything on TV, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, having to reheat it several times because she forgot to drink it warm... and when morning came she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. By nine, she was showered, dressed and out of her flat, walking steadily towards her favourite Sunday market.   
She wanted to prepare something delicious to eat: cooking often took her mind off her problems, and she was hoping that what Yuri would say wouldn't be too serious... probably something to do with dividing up their possessions in their flat in Moscow. 

She had time to shop, take her groceries home, and get to the dancing school for midday, so she tried to banish the meeting from her mind for a moment, as she wandered among the market stalls. 

She tried to stay calm and do things as she usually does – no hurry, no fear, just buying the stuffs she needed and going home. When she finally got home, she made a coffee and drank it while she ate a crescent roll, then after washing out her mug, she put on her black coat and left her flat.

For a moment she mused that it was ages ago since she spoke in Russian – only when her sister or Tanya called her. It’ll be a bit strange to speak with Yuri on their language, cuz she got used to English. But this silly thought was gone as fast as it came. She didn’t go with a cab, cuz she wanted some fresh air – as she got closer to the school she got more and more nervous.

She arrived ten minutes earlier and stopped next to the stairs, which led to the school’s gates. It was a bit cold, so she put her glove-covered hands into her pockets and felt that her nose and cheeks were already red from the cold wind. She looked around slowly and after a few minutes she discovered the familiar tall figure. The broad shoulders, the light-brown hair and the cold grey eyes were the same, she could never forget them…

The slow and confident way he was walking lulled Nat into a false sense of security, and she smiled shyly at him glancing rapidly up to meet his eyes. But when he spoke, her little ray of hope, that it would be a trifling affair of emptying their flat of her things, was shattered instantly. 

"You think you're sooooooo clever, don't you?" he sneered at her "You drop me like a used handkerchief for this singing-walking-tattoo exhibition ... I really have no words for your stupidity." Here he dramatically raised his eyes to the sky, shaking his head in disbelief. He had walked right up to her now and was standing facing her. Nat took a deep breath and tried to reply, as best she could... 

"Yuri, I'm so sorry if I hurt you - but if you look back over what we had, there was always something missing for me... something important. I don't even know if you feel the same about this, which is sort of proof of what I'm about to say: there was no tenderness - no intimacy! Our relationship was like one between colleagues, who happened to share a bed…” and it was here that she realised that he wasn't hurt at all, just angry that he had lost out on his "investment." 

He laughed loudly - and for so long that Nat began to get impatient with him - she had things to say, and then she wanted them to make a clean break - no more spiteful behaviour from him. Surely he had got enough revenge already?!

She was totally unprepared for what happened next - Yuri grabbed her by the forearms with his powerful hands and started to shake her as he talked:

“You women - always thinking with your heart, and with your hormones .... I take it that he's better in bed than me? Is THAT what you are trying to tell me? Slut! And you think I care to hear this?" He stopped shaking her and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. 

Nat stood her ground, gasping from the pain that spread across her cheek and along her jawline. She instinctively touched the place where the blow had landed and felt a welt of skin already starting to swell up. Looking at his hand, she saw the reason for this was a large gold cygnet ring, which must have connected with the soft skin of her cheek. Her first reaction was how she was going to explain this to all the people she was in contact with... 

"Yuri, this is going to leave a mark! How on earth will I explain this to the parents of my pupils? Shall I say I go out at the weekend and get into fights?" she was losing her temper with him - because of HIS lack of control she would be spending time lying to people about this mark on her face .... 

"Oh don't make me cry, poor little lost girl in a big country! You'll manage - look how well you have bounce back since I dropped you from the ballet - you have two jobs, a nice flat, a new lover.... you'll be using your excellent deceptive skills to invent stories quite a bit from now on - you'll see ... this is only the beginning!"

His smug face made her want to punch him - or stamp on his foot, anything.... but she would NOT sink to his level ... she contented herself with a civil question:

“So what does that mean?"

"Well, my little ex-fiancée" and with this Nat suddenly had the urge to hide her left hand, but instead decided to curl up her fingers out of sight as he talked, in case he looked down for that ring ....

"I have decided to move on - move up if you like - back home, and I will be needing quite a lot of money to do this ... and I thought you could help me by at least paying your debt to me..." 

"What?" Nat's eyes widened as Yuri's words hit her.

"Your training - when I took it over after your parents died - I worked it out, you are heavily in my debt, dear girl ... and I don't think that your present little jobs will pay me back fast enough: I have my eye on a fantastic apartment in the city centre of Moscow - and I need the money soon to make a deposit." 

"But how much do I owe you?" Nat was suddenly scared - she had been under Yuri's wing since she was 14 - and would never have finished her training had it not been for him ... she was now shaking as she waited to hear what figure he would come up with... 

"Let's round it off at two million dollars, shall we?" Yuri could have been telling her at what time the next bus left, his face was so expressionless!

Nat couldn't speak - how could she possibly find that amount of money? And something started to scare her even more: what would he be threatening her with if she refused to try and pay him, or failed to do it in time?

"Yuri - are you crazy?! It would take me all my working life to earn that and I might not even make it, however hard I worked!!!" Nat was barely whispering - he was asking her this impossible thing for a reason ... it was becoming clear to her.

"Ahhh - well - you see, my sweet girl, you are in the wrong line of work!!! I have an idea that will help you earn the money in one year. If you do everything I tell you, then we can be even in twelve months – but…" and here his eyes darkened, and his voice deepened "You must never tell your lover, because if you do I will have to take care of him - in a nasty way - maybe ruin HIS career, or threaten his family? What do you think would hurt him most?" 

An image of Rosie - trusting and so sweet - came into Nat's head. How could she not obey Yuri? She was trapped. She swallowed hard and she couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him in disbelief.

“Yuri, are you fully aware of what you are saying? Are you serious?!” she whispered seeing from the corner of her eyes that a few people looked at them as they were passing by – although they were speaking in Russian.

“Oh yes, I am serious. And I can be even kind to you, if you are kind to me…” he lifted his hand and tucked one of her blonde tufts behind her ear. Nat pulled away instinctively.

“What do you mean?” she gave him a suspicious look.

“Well…” a dangerous smile spread on his pale face “each time you come to see me, I can reduce the debt a little…”

“What do you mean?” she breathed and felt that all of her blood ran out of her face.

“Oh, honey, don’t say that you can’t get it! You are much cleverer than this, but I can explain you, if you like: It would be cheaper for me than going to see a hooker…”

Nat felt herself sick realising what was hidden behind this last sentence! She couldn’t believe this! Yuri was completely insane!

“You want me to…” she managed to utter with disgust in her shaking voice.

“Oh yes, and you’ll do everything I want, little girl!” he smiled, but his eyes were icier than ever! “You’ll have the address where you must show up on Tuesday! And you’ll be there on that evening, or else I’ll talk to my bad-bad guys to take their first step…” and he started to chuckle from her expression “And I won’t let you forget this! Remember, no words to the police or your pimp, or he’ll suffer from the consequences…” and with this he stroked the swollen and red part of her face and turned around to disappear in the mass of men and women, who were going to have their lunch time, not knowing what was on that pale and desperate little blonde woman’s mind…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nat walked home, trying not to let her tears fall until she was behind her own front door ... she quickened her pace, then broke into a run as she got to her street. She pushed past some people in the hallway, muttering an apology and ran for the stairs, not wanting to be caught in the elevator ... as soon as she had opened her door, the first sobs shook her - by the time she had closed the door, and pulled off her boots, her sad little world was blurred with rivers of tears. 

All she wanted was to be happy with her beautiful Dave - she meant no harm to Yuri and yet he was exacting this cruel vengeance from her ... a year at his beck and call, with no guarantee that he would free her at the end of this time.... 

She curled up into a ball on her bed and just sobbed as if her whole world had crashed in around her ... she could tell no-one, ask no-one for help - the only person she knew with enough money to help her was Dave, and she was sure that Yuri was watching him, like he had been watching her. 

It seemed that she had no choice but to do what Yuri wanted. She would have to hide all of this from Dave - which meant keeping her existing jobs, otherwise he would suspect something was wrong - he knew she was just about affording to live in New York with two part-time jobs, so any change to this routine would provoke questions ...

She just avoided the world outside and cried till she had no tears at all. She was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep from her running thoughts. She was braining how she could solve this situation, but it frustrated her, that she could see no way out of this, just doing what Yuri wanted from her…

Nat tried to gulp but when she didn’t succeed, she went out to the bathroom to drink a glass of water. When she looked up, she saw his mark on her face – the red swelling was clearly visible on her face. She sighed and pushed the edge of it just to grimace from the pain she felt. Although he didn’t hit too big, her pale skin was really sensitive and everything appeared on it – even after making love to Dave, her hips were holding the memory of his fingers, but it was a different thing – those were the marks of love, but this… she couldn’t tell what this was…

She washed her face carefully and went out to the fridge, searching for some ice. She wrapped a soft towel around the cubes and put it onto her face. She didn’t know yet how she’ll explain this to Dave… It’ll be really hard! And… tough times were ahead of her, she was sure! This brought new tears into her eyes and she was silently crying - sitting in her kitchen, one hand holding the ice to her face and the other one resting in her lap.

After she made a relaxing tea and wiped her tears away, she sat down to her kitchen table and took a piece of paper and a pen. She sighed and looked up onto her old samovar, which she inherited from her lovely grandma. She would give everything just for one wise advice from her, but she was alone in this difficult situation…. all alone…. But she needed something to do – to assure herself somehow. That’s why she looked at the white paper and started to write after a few hard minutes. It was so desperately hard to continue after she wrote his name down… She was just staring at the five black letters and gulped her tears back with much difficulty before she continued….

"Dear David,

this is so hard to write but I have to do it now, so that you know how I felt when this nightmare started. Yuri has gone into a jealous rage, and decided to make me repay my debt to him by using me for sex for a year - each time he has me he reduces my debt.  
I never told you that he was the one who paid for me to finish my studies and get where I was in the dancing world. Without him, after the death of my parents, I would never have been able to continue my studies. He was very kind to me in his own calculating way, and now he feels his investment should start earning money for him, in whatever way he feels is suitable. As professional dancing is no longer possible, he has thought of this sordid little scheme.  
I'm writing this before going to my first meeting with him and I'm feeling sick... but I can't tell anyone about what he's doing, because if I do, he has threatened to harm you or your family, so I will do what he says.   
This is why from now on, until I am free from this, I won't allow us to make love. If you really love me, you will try to understand, and wait for better times for us. I have no idea if Yuri will keep his word about me working for him for a year, if indeed he ever gave it to me.... 

PLEASE; sweet David, just read this and then forget me - if you get this letter it's that something has happened to me, and my dear friend Tanya has come to you and given you this, as I asked her to. She is the only person I can trust apart from you - I will set up a signal with her so that she knows I'm OK - and if one day the signal isn't there, she knows something has gone wrong and will come to you.   
I couldn't just disappear from your life and not let you know what had happened, why things are going to change between us... I think I will have to tell you many lies to protect you, as the months pass - I only hope I manage to do this without making you too worried...  
I could write about how deep my love is for you and how you are like my sunshine, my shining star, my everything - but if all goes to plan you will never read this letter and I will be able to tell you this myself. If things do go wrong, I need you to know that I did everything I could to make Yuri go away with what he wanted so that we could really be together again. I am sorry things didn't work out, and whatever happens to me - to us - I will always love you, and will never forget you...... these past months have been the happiest of my life. 

Yours always, with all my love, 

Natasha."

She finished the letter in between sobs, so she nearly couldn’t see as she wrote her name and the date onto the bottom. It was as if her soul and heart were torn out from her chest. She knew that seeing Dave but not touching him will be pure suffering and she didn’t know how long she’ll bear it – but she couldn’t even leave the city! But she wanted to see him even if she must lie to her love to protect him…

Nat’s name got a bit blurry from the teardrop which landed on the paper, so she cleared her face and breathed in deeply to calm herself a bit till she closed the envelope and took her coat. She knew Tanya’s new address, because she decided to stay in New York for a while too. It was really hard not to cry on her way to the only person she could trust…

As Nat knocked on her door, she cleared her throat and still didn’t know what to say… Of course Tanya was happy to see her again, but her smile disappeared immediately when she saw the pain in Nat’s eyes.

“Nat… what’s wrong?” and she opened the door to let her in, but she just shook her head.

“No, I’m not staying, I… I just…” she looked around on the corridor – she couldn’t be sure if Yuri or someone else didn’t follow her – and from this thought another pair of silver tears ran down her cheeks… “I just want to give this to you…” and she pulled out the letter with Dave’s name on it and handed it to Tanya, who was totally confused, but didn’t ask anything “I want you to give this letter to Dave… when I don’t call you every Sunday… because… because if I don’t call, it means that something happened to me… I’m really sorry Tanya…” here she was crying again “but I can’t tell you why I’m doing this…”

“I understood, darling…” she gulped hard too and just hugged her sobbing friend, who wrapped her shaking hands around her desperately.

“Thank you, Tanya! Thank you! I.. I must go now!” and she freed herself from Tanya’s arms and turned around to quickly disappear…

Tanya closed her door and immediately put the envelope in her desk, before sighing as she wondered what on earth had happened. Her immediate thought was that Nat had to be in some kind of trouble, but there had been so much fear in Nat's eyes that Tanya had no wish to make her situation worse by prying in any way. 

\---

Meanwhile, Nat ran most of the way home and locked herself in her flat. She stood with her back to the door and breathed deeply - she had to work as usual at the dancing school and restaurant, so she decided to have an early night. Who could tell what sort of life Yuri was planning for her - something inside her told her to rest while she could. Her attention was drawn by a noise coming from her bathroom, making her stiffen and grab for the door handle. She tried to slip back the locks she had just bolted, and with her other hand she reached for the keys which were on a table next to the door. But there was no need for this - from her little bathroom emerged Dave - looking surprised at her white face, and panic-stricken expression... 

"Didn't you remember inviting me round for dinner today? I let myself in as you gave me a key last time - I hope that was OK…" 

Nat's eyes flashed over to the table where her messed up versions of her letter still sat, balled and ready to be thrown away.... she had to get rid of them at once.... but Dave was coming towards her, looking concerned ... She could pretend to be cold and under the weather with her period - that would be a sufficient explanation for him tonight .... but for all the other nights .... 

"Hey honey, what's wrong? I've never seen you looking so worried - are you scared I've been snooping in your kitchen cupboards?" he chuckled as he stepped up close to her, and went to kiss her. Nat had no choice but to let him, knowing that he was about to see her injured face, which she had managed to turn slightly away from him until now. "Hey - what on earth .... how did you do this?" he was wide eyed as he examined her cheek.

"Oh, I was in the subway and some idiot with a backpack pushed me up against the doors .... I got my revenge, by standing on his foot!" she sighed at her own inventiveness - she would be needing this more and more as time went on.

Dave took her by the hand and sat her down on the sofa - then he went to get her a glass of wine, from the bottle he must have brought with him. But Nat needed to get rid of those papers so she stood up as soon as he was far enough away from her and went to the table... 

"I'll just clear up, so we can eat here" she said.... but Dave was already protesting... 

"Hey, you sit down - give me that - this evening you get to watch me do everything, ok?" he said winking as he put all the papers in her kitchen bin. "My treat this evening - you look exhausted!" He smiled sweetly and brought her the glass of wine. They sat and sipped their drinks in silence, staring at each other, Nat managing to smile.... Her love for him would get her through this. She had to hope for this - or everything was lost.

When he finished his wine, he leant closer to give a soft kiss on her lips then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“Now I’ll do our dinner, honey and you’ll just sit there and enjoy the music I brought for you, okay?” he looked over his shoulder standing in front of the counter and saw Nat’s soft profile as she sipped from her wine and sighed.

“Alright, David…” and she just looked forward, watching her cupboards and the CD-player on the opposite wall. Finally she was aware, that some soft music was filling the room – maybe a selection of his favourite songs… She recognised Scorpions and Frank Sinatra and maybe she heard even some Johnny Lee Hooker songs, but the others weren’t familiar to her. She just leant back on her sofa and sipped from her wine, listening to Dave’s noises in her tiny kitchen and the soft music – each and every one of the tracks were lovesongs… Some of the lyrics touched her aching soul, so she was fighting with her tears and dark sadness she felt right now. Sometimes she didn’t hear Dave’s questions or stories he was telling her, laughing at the funny situations Rosie caused for him. She wasn’t there in spirit - she tried to stay calm and not burst into tears.

When Dave realised that Nat was too exhausted to react on his stories, he went silent and served the dinner when he was ready with it. He went to the living room and called her name twice to grab her attention.

“Sweetheart, come, the dinner is ready. You must eat! I bet, you didn’t eat aptly today” and he took her cold hand into his to lead her to the kitchen. She just nodded and sighed a big one before sitting down and looking at the appetizing food in front of her. It looked and tasted delicious, but she wasn’t hungry – even so she took her fork and started to eat slowly not to hurt Dave.

“How does it taste?” he asked watching her and noticing that she didn’t look at him, but fixes her gaze onto her plate.

“Hm, it’s really delicious, Dave” she managed to smile and look up at him, which gave him a little relief, but he was still worried for her. He didn’t know what happened, but saw that it was disturbing her although she tried to hide it. Or was she really just too exhausted? And that injury on her face… it started to turn into purple. Is she hiding something from him? Well, he didn’t know, but thought that she’ll tell it him when she’s ready for it. Until that moment he must be patient and he must trust her.

They ate in silence, just speaking now and then and after they finished, Dave gave her another glass of wine and suggested her to have a nice shower. Natasha nodded and drank all of her wine then went to the bedroom. She felt herself awful, cuz she sensed the tenseness in the air, this meeting was so lumpish like never before. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she undressed and let the hot water wash her shivering body. She was shaking from the inside of the fear and insecurity she felt and couldn’t get rid off them, not knowing what’ll be waiting for her in her future…

After finishing the shower and drying herself, she stepped out in panties and her bathrobe and went to her cupboard, searching for a worn out track suit and a T-shirt which reached down to her knees. There was no desire in her to be sexy for Dave this night, she just wanted peace! She crawled under her soft and warm blanket and curled up into a ball, slowly stroking the crinkles on the sheet, sinking into her thoughts. After a while she felt that the mattress sank and someone gave a kiss into her neck, stroking her side. She sighed and turned around to face David’s smiling face.

Nat stroked his cheeks and the wrinkles by his beautiful and shining eyes – she always loved the signs of ageing on him – the little wrinkles, the white hairs by his temples, the veins on his beautiful hands… He was perfect for her and it was awfully painful that she needed to hold herself back from him in the next one year. Maybe sometimes she won’t be able to resist his touches, but soon she’ll feel her body tainted and she didn’t want to besmirch him… She had so little time left to love him free! And by this thought she felt the urge kissing him desperately on his lips, closing her tingling eyes…

Although she planned not to make love to him, she couldn’t resist not touching Dave. She had just two days until Tuesday evening to meet Yuri in some hotel room, and she wanted the remained time with Dave use to the full… That’s why she changed her mind and pulled off his clothes in a few minutes – nearly desperately. He rolled onto her, never breaking their wild kisses, just when he bit down on her neck softly while he undressed her, slightly panting into her neck. When he knelt between her thighs, he couldn’t wait and penetrated her after a few moments, causing a big moan from both of them - but he didn’t look up, just moaned with closed eyes, while Nat tried to save every little moments of their lovemaking, not knowing when she’ll be able to feel him inside of her again…

She let him bury his face into her hair, caressing his shoulders and letting him moving softly inside of her. She let herself go and enjoyed the tender moments they shared, digging her nails into his soft and fragrant skin. And when he kissed her again, stroking her blonde hair out of her blushing face, he paused for a moment, moving barely noticeable in her small body. He looked down at her, adoring his little lover. Now she seemed so fragile for him like never before – the shadow of her injury on her peachy petite face disturbing the harmony Dave felt when he looked at her.

“I love you…” he whispered and saw how quickly her tears were welling up, as if she was at the brink of crying the whole night! And he already felt her graceful hands on his face to pull his lips closer. He felt her hot tears run down her cheeks, dropping onto his hands, but in the next moment he let her roll on him, kissing him hard, and starting to move on him desperately. She was still crying without a sound, burying her face into his hot neck and moving on him, grabbing his shoulders, hands, everything she was able to reach, until she cried out loud when their bodies reached their relief together, shaking like autumn leaves in the cold breeze of the forthcoming winter…

Dave didn’t know what happened exactly, but was slowly stroking her naked back.  
“Sweetheart, what’s with you? What’s the problem?” he asked tenderly whispering into her ear, rolling onto their sides with her and putting the blanket around their naked bodies.

Nat just sighed and shook her head “Nothing, just embrace me, please…” and she was already nestled to his chest, listening to his heartbeats and enjoying the warmth of his body. Dave’s scent filled Nat’s nose and she needed this more than anything right now, the feel of his hands around her body, his slow strokes on her back and the feeling of warm home next to him made her sleepy, stopping her silent tears finally as she put her arms around his familiar curves tightly…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning sun broke through the clouds and burst in through the gaps in Nat's curtains, and found them curled up together still, deep asleep, even though it was mid-morning. It was the equivalent of someone turning on the lights in a dark room, and both of them started to stir.

Nat was the first to open her eyes as she was facing away from the window. The first thing she saw was Dave blinking in the sun, as a beam was shining right across his face. She raised a hand to shield his eyes so he could look at her steadily.

"Mmmm… I like waking up here ... come here!" he moved towards her for a kiss, smiling and already beginning to explore her body with his hands.

"Good morning, my love" Nat was smiling too - this memory too would be a precious one, to keep her strong through the coming year. "How did you sleep?" she continued whispering while she planted tender kisses on his lips...

"Really well - I always do - when we've made, love ... " he kept up the stream of little kisses but began to leave them on her neck now - further and further down, now on her breasts, her stomach ... he pushed her legs apart and kissed her where she was already burning again for him, but then took her by the hand and sat up....

"Come on, we can carry on in the shower - unless you want breakfast now?" he suggested, but all Nat wanted was to have Dave's hands on her again - to have him inside her, to feel his love for her.

“No, I’m not hungry yet… I just want you, my love…” she whispered and followed him into the bathroom. Dave just smiled and let her hand go and put his hand under the jet.

“This’ll be perfect…” he murmured and helped Nat into the tub, then followed her “Let me pamper you a bit” he smiled and took the shower gel into his hand. His slender fingers started to stroke her pale and sensitive skin as he made circles on the wet surface. He started by her face, neck and collarbones then went down to her hardened nipples and tummy, just to continue it on the soft curve of her spine, reaching backwards for her bum.

Nat just closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft touches, but looked up at him when she was covered with bubbles all around and felt Dave’s hand reaching under her “We need to take care of this area too…” he explained grinning as his finger rubbed her clit.

“I like this treatment… are there any extra stuff in the package?” she grabbed his shoulders from the feeling as Dave parted her already wet folds.

“Oh, if the dear costumer wants, there is something… But it’s shy and need a little time to come out from its hiding… If you are interested in it… well, you could give a helping hand here…”

Nat laughed silently and forgot every disturbing thoughts as she grabbed him gently “Did you mean something like this?” she asked as her hand started to pump his semi-hard cock.

“Absolutely… yes!” he moaned silently and couldn’t bear not to push his fingers deep into her.

Dave swirled his fingers around inside her, causing Nat to moan loudly " Deeper, babe - uhhhhhhhhhhh " she felt her legs starting to give way and clung to him, digging the nails of her free hand into his shoulder, while her other hand never stopped working hard, squeezing him and rubbing him harder and harder ...

Dave looked down, and then slowly raised his head to show Nat a satisfied smile ... " I like to see you doing this - to see us both at work like this ... I want you to look into my eyes when you come, promise me?" 

He was finding it hard to speak because she was really pulling him hard now - and he was really close, but he managed to say what he wanted, then reached for her hand to steady her movements just a little, while he got her nearer to her own release...

But Nat hadn't understood, and looked at him questioningly "Aren't I doing it right?" she asked.

"You're too good, babe - just need - to slow down a bit - I'm waiting for you - can't you see?" and he kissed her deeply, pulling his fingers out to work solely on her clit, knowing he'd get her to the point of no return in no time like this. 

But Nat wanted it in another way, she let him go after a hard squeezing. Dave looked at her questioningly, but before he could speak, she sealed his mouth with a greedy kiss, digging her fingers into his wet hair. He returned the hot kiss, playing with her tongue in a fast pace, as his fingers slowed down between her legs.

“What…?” he managed to speak after breaking the kiss and looking into her lust-filled eyes, but Nat interrupted him.

“I want to feel you inside! Now!” she said with a firm voice, which sent a shiver down his spine.

“Uhm, I love it when you are like this, my little mistress!” he smiled and with a sudden movement he turned her around and pushed her against the wet tiles.

“Yeah, oh yes! Give it hard!” she whispered, completely lost in her desires as she arched her back and pushed her wet pussy against his hard cock.

He slid his erection back and forth along her entrance, pushing it into her folds, but not trying to penetrate her yet - she groaned at this new sensation as she balanced herself by placing her hands against the wall, but soon she was tired of his teasing, and eased herself back towards him, trying to reach for his cock...

But Dave felt what she was trying to do and pulled her hand away "Not yet, only when I say - you don't deserve this yet!" he hissed, his voice barely audible over the cascading shower water. 

After a few more moments, Nat tried again ... she was dying for him "I want you: please Dave" she tried once more to reach for him, and this time he grabbed her hand and placed it on his hard shaft." 

"Ok - you get your wish - put me where you want me, babe" he said, and grabbed her hips, ready to thrust himself into her as soon as he could.

“Yeah, let me feel you!” she groaned and led him deep inside her wet hotness with a big moan. She hissed, as he hit her highest point, causing her joy and a little pain as she was still a little bit tight for him. She looked back over her shoulder as she replaced her hand onto the tiles and enjoyed the view as he started to move his hips back and forth, grabbing her waist with closed eyes to pull her onto his thick shaft again and again. She heard his loud moans echoing in the small bathroom. The jet hit her lower back and shining water drops landed on his taut tummy, flowing down to his V-line and continuing their roads down to his groin where their bodies were connected.

“Holy shit!” he groaned as he made a slow circle with his hips and heard a loud yell from Nat “You’re so soft!” he breathed and met her eyes as she was still watching him, arching her back for the best angle.

“Maybe I am, but you know what I want, right?” she sent him a sultry look, which caused a dark laugh of him.

“Yeah, I guess I know…You like to be fucked hard from behind, don’t you, little girl?” he asked while one of his hands stroked her back and waist.

And so he increased his rhythm steadily, thrusting hard into her, and then withdrawing slowly to savour the view of his cock emerging, glistening with her juices.... time after time he rammed into her, pulling her onto him roughly with his grip around her waist .... Nat's breath was shaken out of her each time he was deep inside her, and she barely had time to gasp in some air then he was ramming into her again... 

Dave wanted to feel her tits shaking with this rough movement, so he told Nat to push back onto him herself, so he could free his hands ... He snaked them up her body and lightly cupped her breasts, enjoying their movements as they shook in time to his thrusting ....   
He began to roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, gently at first, then harder, harder still, until she cried out from the sharp pain... 

But he knew that she was enjoying it, although she cried out loud from his moves now and panted his name again and again. He felt how close she was, cuz her inner muscles started pulsating around him – more and more with every rough thrust, so he let her tits go, and after he bit Nat’s shoulder, he straightened up and grabbed her hips again with his strong fingers to increase his speed.

“Now, Nat, scream for me! Loud!” he panted and watched as her back arched more and more. To help her, he sneaked his right hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit furiously.

This was all she needed - and as she screamed "Dave - hold me - oh God!" her orgasm hit her hard, with the force of a speeding truck.... the first waves were so powerful that her knees almost gave out, her legs were trembling so much ... and it wasn't helped by the fact that she could feel Dave's hot lovejuice shooting into her - he was whispering her name and shuddering as he came into her.. Then Dave gripped her firmly and continued thrusting in time with her convulsive movements - she has stopped screaming - breathing even - she had never felt such a strong orgasm, and was completely at its mercy..... 

Eventually she felt the contractions inside her lessening, and she was able to breathe again. Her first words were “Never before ...... I never knew…. how could it be" fragments, thoughts she was trying to voice.... She had never known such a powerful feeling and was in a kind of shock from it. 

Dave turned her round and said simply "Shhhhhhhh…" then kissed her, as she seemed to want to talk some more "Stop talking rubbish and let me kiss you, silly girl" he laughed.

So she had no choice than letting him kiss her soft on the lips. She let her hands resting on his chest than sneaking around him, as she pressed her still shaking body against his.

“There’s no word to express how much I love you…” he whispered into her ear, embracing her tightly “My little fragile ballerina…”

And this was the moment, when sadness took over her as her problems came back into her mind. She just kissed him again and buried her head into his neck, not wanting to think, or move, just inhaling his familiar scent, warmness and love…

They finished showering and wrapped up in towels before leaving the bathroom. Nat tried so hard to hide her anxiety - the day when she had to meet Yuri was approaching and she was dreading this - but finally she dropped her guard and let a long sigh of despair escape from her lips. Dave immediately took her in his arms and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. 

"Now there's no escape!" he jokingly squeezed his toweling bundle, and shook her slightly as if she was his prey "I want to know what's got into you - and I won't let go until you tell me! You can try and get away if you want - that could be fun ...." But even these pranks weren't lightening Nat's mood, and her serious little face gazed back at Dave, resolved to keep this terrible secret locked away inside her - for fear of harming him or his family. 

"It's something I have to deal with alone, my love - please don't ask again, ok? Everything will be fine, but it might take some time, so I will need you to be patient with me. Can you promise me this?" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and hoped he would let go of her soon....

“So you don’t want to tell it, right?” he looked deep into her tear-filled eyes stroking her pale cheeks. She just nodded and closed her eyes, blinking her tears away. “Okay, I trust you… It’ll be hard, but I won’t ask you until you say it from your own will, deal?”

“Deal” she whispered and hugged him tightly.

Dave felt that this was disturbing his little dancer badly, but remained silent, hugging her back. He couldn’t imagine what her problem was, but hoped that soon she’ll let him know. With this thought he lifted her into his arms and went back with her into the bedroom, placing her gently onto the bed and slid under the blanket with her. Nat sighed again and looked into his eyes grateful not asking her. He hugged her tightly and stroked her blonde hair out of her face.

“But you need to know that I’m always here for you. You can count on me, because I love you” he whispered and it was hard to swallow her again.

“I know…” she whispered and buried herself into his chest, desperately needing his warmth and the safety she always felt next to him. They didn’t speak and after a while she just listened and watched him sleeping next to her.

\---

Nat was awakened suddenly by the sound of her cell, which had just received a text message, so she rolled over and tried to focus on the words on her tiny screen. As they swam into view, she was aware of Dave rolling over and slipping an arm around her. 

As soon as she saw the words Tuesday and sexy jumping out at her in capitals, she pressed "return" hoping that Dave had seen nothing.... it was a message from Yuri, then - she didn't have to read the rest. He was clearly enjoying the build-up to Tuesday and was determined to make Nat have the day in the forefront of her mind. 

Nat put the phone down, and curled into Dave's open arms.... she closed her eyes and tried to blot out Yuri's message - Yuri's face - Yuri's smell..... how could this be happening to her? She was in another man's arms, and yet the smell of her former lover came into her nostrils....   
She wriggled free from Dave, smiling awkwardly and saying she just needed to pee and locked herself in her bathroom, gripped the washbasin and stared in disbelief at her pale face..... She suddenly felt sick at what she had been experiencing! She bent over the washbasin, no time even to make it to the lavatory - the retching began, from deep inside her - there was nothing to bring up but acidic gastric juices, but it was as if the revulsion that she felt at imagining Yuri was purging itself from her body. She prayed that this wouldn't happen to her on Tuesday.... 

She heard Dave knocking on the door "Hey are you ok, sweetheart?" 

"Oh - er - fine - just feeling a little hung over ..." and she bit her lip as another lie came from her mouth. How many more would she have to tell Dave to protect him?

She cleaned up after herself and washed her teeth, trying to calm down – after a few minutes she was ready to go out and face him.

“Are you sure you are okay?” he asked standing near the door and embracing her carefully.

“Yes I am, just my stomach” she shrugged “I’m okay, really. But I must go to work soon, so I must hurry” she stepped away from him, searching for some clothes for Monday’s work at the restaurant. She was glad that she had an excuse, because she felt herself uncomfortable in Dave’s presence – this was the first time she felt something like this… She just swallowed and get dressed while Dave used the bathroom and searched for his clothes. Nat made a strong coffee for them and after drinking it Dave announced that he must go to work with the guys too. She just smiled back at him and gave a long goodbye kiss for him. She hated it, but sighed with relief when the door closed behind him…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She barely ate anything during her day – her mind was full of Yuri’s message and the pictures she couldn’t avoid, imagining what he wanted her to do… When she finally got home, she was really exhausted, but couldn’t sleep for long hours! She was just rolling from one side to the other, looking at her ceiling. Even her favourite CD didn’t help her to relax, she was really tense – she didn’t feel something like this for years! It wasn’t a wonder that she had nightmares and felt herself a little bit relieved when she woke up in the morning just to go and have her day-shift again, checking her phone nervously nearly in every minute, until she heard it buzzing when she was already on her way home…

The text said that she must go to a cheap hotel room and delete the message right after reading. She wrote the address onto a paper at home and tried to stay calm, although she felt herself sick again as she went to the bathroom and started to get ready for the rest of the evening, one of her sexiest clothes lying already on her bed…

Yuri had demanded that she wore black - from head to toe - which she did. Stockings, suspenders, bra then a short black and tight dress. She did her makeup with darker colours than she usually chose, hoping the effect would look sexy, but to her she looked like a little girl's attempts at doing her own face with her mother's things. She shook her head at her reflection and stepped into her high heels, wrapping her black coat around her, and then a warm shawl to keep the damp night air from her. 

She took one last look at herself - should she leave her hair up? It looked too tidy to be sexy, so she shook out her little pony tail and allowed her curls to rest on her shoulders. She pulled some strands across her cheeks to hide the excessive amount of blusher she had put there ... and then it was time to go.

She took the subway, avoiding people’s eyes, mainly watching her shoes and trying to convince herself not to turn around and run away – she knew that this would just cause more problems. So she checked the piece of paper again when she arrived to the entrance of the old hotel. It wasn’t from those fancy and light ones – it was rather dark as she stepped into the lobby and walked to the receptionist – a short brown haired man - and asked where she should go. He explained it with a few words, checking her from head to toe.

She didn’t give a damn, just stepped into the sleazy elevator and pushed the right button. She felt her heart in her throat as she counted the floors. And when the doors slid open, she needed to gulp and sigh a big one to collect enough courage stepping out to the dark corridor. The whole building had a sullen atmosphere and this didn’t help her mood as she passed the dark doors and finally stopped in front of the right one. For a moment she hesitated, her left hand fisted as it was about to knock on the door, then she did it and was waiting with fear in her eyes.

Nat heard a muffled "It's open" from inside, and so she turned the handle and pushed the door open. The first thing she saw was Yuri slumped in an armchair, wearing a dressing gown and a wide grin. In one hand he held a whisky bottle, in the other a half-full glass. 

"Come in and when you've put out the ‘do not disturb’ sign you can close and lock the door." 

No please, no thank you. Yuri getting his way. The way he always had - the way he would with her now for a whole year. 

"Sit down on the bed" he said in a neutral voice. He drained his glass, and thought of refilling it, but then changed his mind, leaving both the bottle and the glass next to the armchair, on the floor, as he got up. 

He came towards her still grinning, and immediately reached for the belt of her coat. Nat couldn't help flinching here - and this took the grin off Yuri's face in a second. 

"You aren't supposed to act the poor little victim, you know - that's not what I want.   
I want good sex - like we used to have. That means you have to stay put when I touch you. Is that clear?"

There was now a cold, metallic quality to his voice. Yuri's plan was unfolding. She couldn't even get away with being a lifeless shopmodel under him - he was expecting her to co-operate.... her heart sank.... 

“I asked something!” he raised his voice for a moment, the anger sparkled in his cold grey eyes.

“Yes… it’s clear” she managed to whisper with her shaking voice.

“Good answer” the smile reappeared on his face as he pulled her coat apart to reveal her black dress “Oh yes, this is definitely sexy… Just my taste!” he laughed as he tucked her coat down, sneaking his greedy hands onto her shivering body – non of her cells wanted this, but she needed to be strong now. She barely could gulp another one when she felt his harsh kiss on her lips as he grabbed her bottom and forced his tongue into her mouth – she hadn’t had another choice then return it. In the next moment he pulled away and sat onto the bed with his legs apart “Take off your dress! Slowly!” he commanded as he propped himself on his hands.

Nat started working on the buttons, thinking all the time of how differently she would do this for Dave - and how she had to fight not to let the slightest air of contempt or disgust appear on her face. She tried to keep her face neutral, but then she narrowed her eyes and managed to smile slightly ... what she was really thinking was, "you cruel bastard, all right you have me for a year, but then Dave gets me again - and you lose, stupid prick ..”. But it passed as a sultry come-on, and Yuri smiled back at her. 

"That's more like it - now come here and let me play with that underwear .... is this the sexiest stuff you have?" 

Nat obediently stepped forward two paces so he could touch the fabric of her bra, while his other hand ran up and down her smooth stocking. 

"I don't waste money on underwear - I'd rather spend it on clothes - shoes - boots ...” which encouraged Yuri to look down at her long high-heeled black boots. 

“Not bad” he smiled again and slid his hands down her thighs till he reached the top of her boots “But in the future you must change this habit of yours. I want to see you in sexy little underwear…”

“But I can’t afford it…” she tried to protest, but she cut off her sentence when he looked up at her with a strict expression.

“The work I found for you will allow you to spend a little money for this purpose too next to repaying me” he said pulling her closer. His hands slid upwards on her back.

Nat gulped and couldn’t bear not to grimace as he leant closer and licked her taut tummy – thanks God, Yuri wasn’t aware of her expression, because he closed his eyes as he bit her tummy.

“What kind of… work?” she pressed through her teeth, trying to hide her fear.

“I’ll let you know in time, but now, on your knees!” he commanded and opened his legs a bit more, showing what he really wanted now.

Nat had no choice but to obey - and spent a wretched ten minutes pumping and sucking Yuri until he came ... at least during this time he wasn't expecting her to smile and he didn't demand her to make any inviting noises.... 

When it was over, she turned around and spat into her hand.... this brought Yuri to his feet, and he whirled her round and slapped her across the face „Bitch - next time you will swallow!" Nat backed away ... now she was scared of him but pretended she needed to use the bathroom ... "I haven't finished with you - come and kneel on the bed now. You can go to the bathroom later."

Nat walked slowly to the bed - muttering that she just wanted to pee - but her request was not answered. She got on all fours and waited staring blankly at the cheap plastic headboard of the bed. She could hear Yuri getting comfortable, taking off his trousers completely now, and knew what he had in store for her... 

He approached her and grabbed her roughly by the hips, and then tried to enter her.....   
But of course Nat was completely unready for him, and so he didn't get very far. With a roughness that repulsed her, he spat on his hand and smeared his saliva up and down her entrance, then tried again. This time he was successful, and Nat fought hard not to cry out with the pain... 

She bit her own lip and closed her eyes grabbing the sheet fitfully, but somehow she was grateful that she didn’t need to face him right now. She felt that after a few hard and painful thrusts he pulled himself out of her to wet his cock with his saliva again.

“You fucking bitch, you aren’t wet enough!” he growled and pushed back into her harder than before, and this time Nat wasn’t able to stop her painful moan “Don’t yowl here! But it seems that you won’t be that wet slut for me like you were in the past…” he panted as his thrusts came harder and harder with each time. His fingers grabbed her soft flesh painfully and watched as Nat tried to stay silent as she balanced on her elbows, covering her face into the pillow. “You aren’t crying, are you?!” he shouted at her.

“No…” she managed to whisper in a shaking voice and preyed that Yuri’ll cum quickly and let her go home! It was pure torture for her being in such a humiliating situation and she needed to grab Dave’s picture in her mind to stand this painful act. She felt her veins throbbing and bulging out on her neck from the repressed screams and moans. Her eyes popped out as she felt Yuri lean forward, his breath puffing against her back.

“Good! You are not allowed to cry in front of me, understood?” and he grabbed her tit roughly with one hand, causing another sharp pain for her. It seemed that she wasn’t quick enough answering his question. “I can’t hear it!”

“Understood!” she cried out loud and felt a spank on her bottom. Her whole body flinched – especially when he sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing another scream from her.

This was what he needed to climax - to hear her scream - to know that she was here because he had made her come. He groaned as he was taken over by his spasms, and Nat let a long slow sigh of relief escape from her lips.... her shoulder was hurting - she wondered if he had drawn blood, but didn't dare look in case he saw her red eyes. 

As soon as she could she grabbed a huge handful of the sheet and blotted her eyes gently - trying not to make them any redder than they probably were ... He would eventually tell her to get up - or do something else, so she wanted to be ready to face him; but for the moment, he seemed preoccupied with himself. He withdrew from her, and walked off to the shower, telling her to wait there. 

Nat sat back on her heels, still staring at the cheap headboard - her image of Dave had left her - she felt so alone and was dreading Yuri's return into the room. She glanced at her shoulder, and saw two red half moons, left by Yuri's teeth. No blood, but there would be a bruise...

“Fantastic, now I can’t take off my clothes in front of Dave…” she whispered to herself and tried to avoid the tears and the pain between her legs.

“Did you say something?” came the sudden question and her heart sank as she jumped a little, covering her chest with the blanket.

“No, nothing…” she bent her head and tried to swallow – her throat was awfully dry.

“Look at me!” he grabbed her chin and narrowed his eyes. Of course he saw how red her eyes were, but he didn’t give a damn “Listen to me carefully, Nat! You CAN’T mention that bastard’s name in front of me. Never! Get it? Each time you do it, I’ll slap you in the face” he added the last sentence as natural as he’d explain a simple math task.

“I understood” she nodded and looked away as Yuri let her chin go. “Can I go home?” she gave a try.

“Oh… you silly girl!” he laughed “No, not yet! I still have a few loads to shot into your cunt and mouth” he smirked and she managed to pull herself back not to jump up and run out of the room. She just grabbed the blanket harder. “You don’t need this now!” and he pulled it away from her chest “Go to the bathroom if you want. Clean yourself up or whatever you want, but I want to see you back in five minutes!”

Nat crept off to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face - she didn't see the point in showering until she was sure he had finished with her. She looked long and hard at her face - then at her shoulder - then as she turned she saw red marks on her hips where he had been holding her still. Bravely she turned and went back to face whatever he had thought up to do next. 

He was sitting at the top of the bed, reclining, playing with his limp cock. 

"Do something to get me hard again - I don't know - touch yourself - come on!”

So Nat knelt at the end of the bed, and tried not to think of how this scene reminded her of one she and Dave had recently enacted… 

She closed her eyes and moved her hands over her body - she circled her breasts, trying to shut out the sound of Yuri's breathing - but when she didn't succeed, she decided to hum a saucy Russian song that he would recognize - anything to block out the sound of him.   
He laughed when he recognized the tune - and when she half opened her eyes, she saw he was smiling now - still wanking himself as best he could, although his cock didn't look very hard yet. 

Nat let her hands travel down her body - over the place where he had gently bitten her - further down - as she kept on humming the song. Surely this would get him in the mood, then he would jack himself off and she could go home......

But he was still having trouble getting really hard ... after a few more verses of the song, Yuri suddenly lost interest in her - he got off the bed, and walked over to his clothes, dressing as he talked. 

"You can go now - I'll call you with details of your work in the morning. You can go and see them tomorrow night. You have to come here again the same time next week. Don't forget or I'll have to come and get you. Now you can get out” he grabbed her clothes and threw them at her on the bed. 

Yuri went to the bathroom, shut the door, and began to run a bath. The sound of running water could still be heard when Nat opened the door to go - fully dressed, and feeling so cold and tired now, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Looking at her watch, she saw that she would have less than three hours.... she would need to get a taxi, so she called for one from the hotel entrance - it would be expensive at this time, but she was unsure of the subway. She would be in less than her best form for work the next day. She had to be at the dance school quite early to discuss music with the pianist, and then Dave was supposed to be taking her to lunch before her class.... 

She wondered if she could risk postponing the meeting, but then what if Yuri sprang other surprises on her? It was best to keep up with her work for now. Her taxi came, and as they drove through the almost deserted streets, she wondered what the driver was thinking of her ... alone at this time of night, in her high-heeled boots ... next time she would bring stuff to change into when she got to the hotel. Even if it meant doing so in the bathroom, before going up to the room. She hated the way the driver was leering at her - and was glad when the engine noise died, and he was asking for his fare. 

She rushed up to her room, set her alarm, and crashed out on her bed. She managed to block all thoughts of Yuri by conjuring up an image of Dave and her, and she even managed a small exhausted smile as she drifted off. She could do this - with Dave's love, she would manage. 

\---

Nat's alarm tore her from a deep sleep - she rolled over and realised that she was still dressed.... and then little by little the night before came into her mind. She made it to the bathroom just in time and retched into the toilet - she was disgusted as her memory tried to replay all the revolting scenes - but one by one, she managed to block them out. 

She got unsteadily to her feet and stripped off to have a long hot shower, then sat hugging herself, wrapped in towels, trying to think what Yuri could possibly have found for her to do.... what sort of job? What was wrong with the two she had?

Her cell began to ring, just as she started to dress - it was Yuri, and she snatched the phone and spat a "yes" into it - imagining spitting it right into his face. 

"Oh - good morning to you too, sweet little slut of mine - I have an appointment for you at 12 at this address. If you aren't there, something bad will happen to your Prince Charming. Understand?"

"Oh God Yuri - please - leave him out of this, he has no idea and never will" Nat was trembling at the thought of what Yuri could do... 

"You have to be at 345, twenty-second avenue - 12 sharp - and wear something you can move in. It's a dancing job - I might as well warn you ... have fun, and tell me all about it when you come tonight. Midnight - like last night. And - find something else to wear - it was like fucking a school dinner lady yesterday!"

The line went dead - she had the meeting with the pianist, then the midday appointment, and who could say how long that would take.... she had better cancel lunch with Dave - much as it upset her to do this... 

Looking at her watch, she decided it was early to call him, so she began to text him, in case when they spoke her tiredness or worry could be heard. 

"Sorry my love - can't make lunch today - I'll explain tomorrow evening - you are still coming to dinner, aren't you? I love you and miss you xx N xx" 

She sighed as she sent it, hoping he would forget to ask the reason - she would just be too tired to explain to him when they met, and he would understand and not push for details.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She arranged the meeting with the pianist – she could see how nervy Nat was, but didn’t say a word, just nodded to her instructions. Around 11 Nat stepped out of the school’s dressing room and hurried out of the building in a short blue summer dress, which crossed its straps in her neck and the make up covered Yuri’s purple bite marks on her shoulder. She saw how men looked at her, but this time she hated it. She just wanted to be with Dave and hide herself in his embrace – this picture brought tears in her eyes, but she strictly blinked them away as she turned to the left and there she was… First she couldn’t even catch what the building’s plates said as she stopped in the middle of the pavement and looked up. It was a night club with lapdancers!

“No, no way, Yuri!” she whispered and turned around, but after a few steps she stopped and looked back. She needs the money which can set her free and she had no choice to resist Yuri’s will. So she swallowed and sighed as she turned back, going to the main door. It was time to go in.

As the owner approached her after calling him down from his office, she felt herself awfully embarrassed while she told him who sent her. The owner remained neutral and stayed on the financial side of things. He waved for a man and a girl, who came closer and the boss asked them to show Nat what she needs to do four nights per week in the future. She just stood there, with her jaw on the floor as she watched the girl swirling her hips and doing such tricks with her body, which she could never imagine. She was sure this won’t go for her, but when after a few minutes the boss asked her to show what she can she stepped to the grinning security guy and found the rhythm of the song then tried to call back those moves she just saw. It was hard to swallow her pride and giving in all she could to get this job and avoid Yuri’s anger. After a few instructions she imagined Dave under her, so it was easier to dance in that really short dress. The boss was satisfied and said that she can start by them in two days – temporarily she’ll work just a few hours - then time will show…

As Nat walked out of the nightclub, she headed off down the street on foot: it would be so easy to call a taxi every time, but financially it would be unwise, and anyway - now she felt the need for fresh air and bright light, after the dark and oppressive atmosphere of the club, even during daylight hours. 

Her cell started vibrating in her bag, and she saw that she had a reply from her Dave - she selected „display" to read his message.

"My sweet Natasha - u worry me - u need to slow down! Catch up with you tonight - OK? Give me a time: I have sthg for you. D xxx"

Nat smiled as she read his words - as wretched as she felt, here was Dave making her smile! Her eyes began to sting, and then to fill with tears as she thought of how understanding he was being. She decided to wait before texting him a reply - she would call Yuri and tell him about the interview, and find out what was expected of her that night - then she would know if there would be any time left for her to see Dave. How she missed him - she looked at her watch and realised that she would have been sitting eating with him at that very moment, if that bastard Yuri hadn't turned her life upside down. Instead, when she got home, she went to her little kitchen and prepared a sandwich, poured herself a glass of water, rinsed an apple. She needed to catch up on her sleep - and she needed to watch her spending: what she saved on food, she could spend on clothes and underwear to keep Yuri satisfied, which would keep him from increasing his demands on her. 

She felt so lonely, sitting alone, eating - she put on her Hourglass CD, and when she had tidied her kitchen, she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep with Dave's voice - it was the next best thing to having his arms around her…

She woke up when her cell started to ring. She needed a few moments to realize where she was so the sounds of ‘Fly on the windscreen’ got louder at the time she reached for the phone.

“Hey, my little slut, I’ve heard that the Boss was satisfied with your skills back at the club. Nice work, darling, tonight you can show me how you danced on that guy’s lap” she heard Yuri’s laughing voice.

“Yuri, let me ask something. I know that I need to go at midnight, but could you tell me what plans do you have with me?”

“What kind of question is it? Of course I’ll fuck you again and not just once. Why are you asking this?” his voice sounded suspicious.

“Nothing special, I just wanted to know” she sounded quite calm and felt a little happiness, because she’ll have time to see Dave before going to Yuri – but need to find an excuse why she can’t sleep with her love…

“Alright, don’t be late and wear something sexy again” he added and hung up.

Nat sighed again and waited for a few moments, clearing her thoughts of Yuri and concentrating on the text she was writing to Dave.

“My love, let’s meet tonight at 7PM at your studio if it’s possible. I’m curious what u have for me. With all of my love, Nat xxx”

She smiled as she sent the text and got a reply nearly right away, which was telling that it was OK for Dave and promised a self-made little dinner. Nat sighed again – it was easier for her to leave Dave’s studio than telling him to go away from her flat. She’ll say that she have to go and arrange some things for work. She hated the lies she must tell, but this was the only way to know Dave in safety.

After a few hours Nat was standing on Jane Street, in front of Dave’s building, wearing a simple red dress under her black coat. She’ll try to avoid Dave’s touches, but thought that if there won’t be too much light, then maybe she can give herself to him – the bitemark from Yuri on her shoulder was covered with a lot of make up – maybe Dave won’t notice it in the dim light. Her heart started to beat faster as she imagined that she’ll turn off the lights and she’ll sink into the river of passion with her Dave. She missed his touches, his scent, his whole being as he fills her completely. She felt herself a bit tainted by Yuri, but couldn’t fight against the passion and love in her heart which was burning only for her Dave.

She went up to his floor in the elevator - checking her hair, her make-up, her clothes in the full-length mirror - she got out on the 11th floor and went to his door. She knocked - four times - then noticed that her hand was trembling…

The door opened sooner than she was expecting, and the first thing Dave said was "Seen a ghost, babe?" as he took in her puzzled expression.

"No, no, my love. I was miles away - thinking of tomorrow's lessons... so don't worry!" she forced a smile and took a step forward as Dave retreated to let her come in. He took her in his arms immediately and hugged her to him. No words were spoken - and he just held her there for quite some time. Nat began to wonder if somehow he hadn't found out what was going on - and this hug was to say "I know - and I know that we can't talk about it - but I still love you" - but no sooner had this idea formed than she crushed it as it was impossible.

She was the one to break the embrace ... "Hey I've missed you!" she said, pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

“I’ve missed you too!” he breathed over her lips then kissed her softly, pulling her even closer. For Natasha it seemed that he never wants to end the kiss, which got more and more passionate, his tongue searching for hers and she responded it until their kisses slowed down and he stroked her slightly blushed little face with a little smile. “Come now” he took one of her hands and led her into the kitchen area “I prepared your favourite food.”

“Aww, you’re so nice to me, Dave! You learned it?”

“Yes I did, babe, but this is the least I can do for you, because I love you” he helped her out of her coat and helped her to sit down. Then he put the tasty dinner onto the table. “I hope I didn’t screw it up!” he laughed and poured red vine into two glasses before sitting down next to her.

“Oh God, no!” she moaned “This is delicious! I didn’t know you can cook this well!”

“Well, I have some hidden abilities…” he laughed and joined her “After dinner I’ll give you your present too” he grinned.

“What present?” she looked at him smiling. It was such a good thing just to watch him eating, sitting next to her, seeing the playful light in his dark eyes.

“You’ll see! Now eat! I don’t want to see a single morsel on your plate!” this last sentence made her laugh and they continued eating.

Dave took care of the music while they ate - he had selected a long list of smooth, atmospheric tracks to accompany their intimate candle-lit dinner. They sat side by side to eat - this was after Nat, finding herself too far from Dave when she was opposite him at the dining table, had moved her plate and glass around to be next to him. 

"I want to be close to my lover. I want to be able to congratulate you on your cooking ... if you deserve it, that is ..." she said with a little smile and a wink.

Dave shrugged his shoulders and carried on serving the food. Then he sat down next to Nat - and they began to eat again. Every now and then they would feed each other mouthfuls ... Dave took care of the wine - all Nat had to do was to eat, drink and admire ... she was so close, many times, to blocking out Yuri and his sick mind.... so very close - as she turned and looked into Dave's eyes she would wonder how long he would tolerate her strange behaviour - going from a young woman with a healthy appetite for sex to how she would have to behave for the next year...

When her lover went to fetch the dessert, grinning contentedly, and asking her to close her eyes when he told her, Nat used this time to formulate quite a good plan.... 

She would explain to Dave that she was trying to discover her spiritual self, and had been told to banish any physical distractions from her life ... Perhaps he would accept this ... it would explain her absences, her long periods of activity could be when she studied, or read...   
As she had studied world religions during her dancing school years, she could use her knowledge of these studies to convince Dave of what she was doing... 

He came to the door and said "Close your eyes, my little ballerina" so she did   
smiling - pleased with her idea ... and determined to tell him over the dessert whatever it would be! She thought she smelt vanilla...

... and she was right - Dave put something heavy down on her knees ... then he kissed her forehead and said "Open your eyes, my love!" so she did ... and she found half a cake on a silver dish upon her lap. It was obviously a homemade cake, judging by the imperfect shape, and the uneven icing, but Dave stood up and took a step back, as if he was admiring his own masterpiece! 

On the cake's icing was drawn a 14 and a heart.... she looked questioningly at Dave, whose smile widened as he explained ...

" It's just that ... we have known each other for 14 months now... so it's our anniversary if you like...." he looked sheepish, wondering what she would think of his silly idea... 

But Nat was already smiling, and scooped up a few cake crumbs to taste. 

"And you want me to believe that you made this?" 

"Hey I'm not totally lost in a kitchen... but I had help from Rosie too! Not for the icing though - er - that's all me." He looked down at Nat who was stifling a giggle ... so he added "Does it show that much?" 

"Oh my sweet Dave, this is perfect - you spent a lot of time making it, so I love it. Thank you - how amazing of you to remember!" 

"Well I found my ballet ticket in my tuxedo pocket the other day, and saw the date, and thought .... hmmm - that was 14 months ago .... so much has changed since then - huh, my love?"

“Oh yes…so much…” she sighed and tried to smile happily, hiding her sudden sad thoughts and the pricks of her conscience. “Thank you, David, I appreciate your hard work, so come here and give me a kiss before I eat up the remained half of the cake and won’t give you a single morsel of it! But as I know you I’m sure there’s a good reason why the half of it is missing… like having eaten it, right?” she laughed and Dave knelt down in front of her blushing slightly as he nodded, resting his warm hands on her knees. He leant closer to her and kissed the pink little mouth as the love spread in his heart again. He was still surprised how he was able to love her that much. The overwhelming love makes him to do unexpected and spontaneous things which he did a long time ago. And in return it was enough for him just to see the happy shining in her eyes or a little smile on her face. He continued the kiss softly, with full of his feelings for her, which made Nat’s hart race in her chest. She caressed his smooth face softly just to feel its warmth and took a deep breath to smell his unbelievable scent. She loved these moments and locked them deep into her heart for later when she can win power from them to survive the dark hours she must bear in another man’s arms.

She broke the kiss and looked at him without any words. Her eyes were telling what she felt now, she showed how the love for him warmed her frozen little heart. When she was with Dave everything seemed alright, no one could harm her or their little world. She felt herself safe in the bubble which surrounded them and closed out everything just to enjoy their love as much as it was possible. She knew from these few minutes, that it will happen, she’ll give herself to him this night between the shadows. Her soul and heart needed it, maybe even more than David’s, who was watching her like a fragile but strong beauty – and she was one. She was his and no one could change this even separating them from each other!

“Would you let me eat from your delicious cake?” she asked whispering, not to break the fragile and magical moment between them.

“I won’t let you go without tasting it…” he whispered back and took a piece of it with his fingers. Nat watched him and opened her mouth to taste the cake and his long fingers. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes as she started to lick his fingers clean. As she looked down at Dave she saw that he was watching her with a cloudy expression on his handsome face. He took another piece and she repeated what she did a moment ago.

They continued their game for a few minutes but then David took the tray from her lap and leant forward, opening her legs to kneel between them. She enjoyed the warmth of his hands as they slid upwards on her stockings right under her simple red dress. He leant to her and kissed her thirsty lips tenderly. Nat stroked his dark hair and closed her eyes as she sank deeper into the sweet kiss. After a minute her whole body started burning from his soft touches and let David pull down her little red thong. She watched as he smelled her feminine scent from it and put it down next to them as she was sitting on the sofa.

Nat watched as her lover pushed her dress over her hips and let Dave pull her closer to the edge of the sofa just to open her legs wider. She knew what he was about to do. For a moment her body tensed as the fear rose in her and prayed for not noticing her little bruises which were caused by Yuri.

But in the romantic half-light Dave didn’t see them, just the glistening between her white legs. The black stockings and the garter belt took his breath away. Usually Nat didn’t wear such expensive lingerie, but he thought this was because of him, that Nat bought them to impress him. This brought a smile onto his face and kissed her again, while his fingers slid slowly upwards on her sensitive inner thighs. He felt how hot she was under his touches and knew that Nat was waiting for this just as much as he did.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Soon he broke the kiss and licked along her neck gently giving love bites onto the flushed skin. Her chest was moving up and down heavily as she got lost in the whirlwind of her emotions. He didn’t waste any time undressing her, just went deeper and touched her little pink pussy which was waiting for him – only for him… He smiled as her body tensed and arched a bit from only this soft touch and looked up as his skilled tongue darted out to taste her beautiful and ripe flower.

Nat leant back onto the sofa, her hands in Dave's hair, pulling gently as she concentrated on the feeling of Dave's tongue, which was circling her entrance ... she could feel his breath on her skin, and his hands were on her breasts, squeezing them rhythmically. His tongue now began to push inside her, and she held her breath as she felt it circling inside her now. Her body was hungry for his and she fought the urge to push his face into her pussy.... his delicate touch was somehow not enough - she needed more sensations, more excitement tonight. She raised her head and said "Dave, I want to give you this same pleasure - please" and he stopped, raised his head and listened to her. She continued "Come on, I want to make tonight good for you too ... let me undress you, my lover."

Dave smiled and rose to his feet, in order to slip off his black jeans and snug black boxers.... Nat could now see how excited his little visit to her pussy had made him: his rock hard erection was pointing at her, and when he took a step forward it was only inches from her lips. She reached out and stroked along the whole length of his shaft ... "Let's go and get comfortable, hm?" she suggested, standing and taking his hand..... 

She led the way to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Dave lay down, and Nat straddled him, taking hold of his member again, while he stroked her inner thighs lovingly as he admired the view of her pussy hovering over his face. He took a hold of her hips and guided her down onto his mouth ... he inhaled her scent, exhaled a long satisfied sigh and then gave her a loud, smacking kiss here, before taking up where he had left off, with his circular licking. Meanwhile, Nat tightened her grip and began to suck on the soft pink tip of her lover's treasure....

Nat moaned as she felt Dave’s mouth on her wet folds and panted onto his already thick and hard shaft as he pulled her apart with two of his fingers just to taste her sensitive entrance again. She admitted a long time ago that he has such skilled fingers like no one else in the world – right now she gave out a little scream as his other thumb found her wet clit and started to move on it just the way she loved it. She couldn’t help, but grabbed his cock harder from the feeling, which caused a moan in return from her lover. This pulled her back to reality and she took his sensitive tip between her hungry lips.

Dave tried to concentrate on giving joy to Nat but it was harder and harder after every long lick and noisy sucking she made on his rock-hard member. He needed to wait for long-long days to be with her again, but he thought this situation was worth enough for being patient. He couldn’t stop himself and bucked against her soft mouth carefully as his long middle finger went deep inside her moist pussy. He heard Nat moan “oh yeah!” loudly and this brought a satisfied smile onto his face before he pressed his tongue against her aching nub and pushed another finger inside her just to curl them and find her G-spot with them.

She seemed to lose her sanity as her pussy started to move onto the rhythm of his hands and licking – she could barely continue her eager sucking. After a few short moments she stopped and begged for him:

“Dave, please… my love, I need you inside of me, right now!”

“What? I can’t understand you…” he teased her - still rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers into her while he breathed onto her swollen folds.

“I… I said… I just want you to fuck me! Love… please!” she rolled her eyes back into her head in her pleasure, because she felt herself already closing to her great climax.

“Oh… if this is all you want me to do…” he laughed sultrily and pulled out his fingers from Natasha just to taste them and push her butt forward. She understood what he wanted and straddled Dave over his hips, showing her back to him. She grabbed his glistening cock and slowly made circles on her clit and around her entrance with it. Now Dave needed to moan too. He grabbed her hips – Nat barely could swallow a moan, because Dave hurt the healing marks where Yuri grabbed her roughly. But Dave didn’t hear her just urged her to lead him into her velvet heaven.

And so did Nat, moaning out loud and moving forward with her hips to feel him sink completely into her tight and extremely wet channel. She hissed a loud “yess!” and propped herself on the hands next to Dave’s chest as she leant backwards. Dave gave out a deep growl and started to move his hips up and down in an already faster pace as his hands kept Nat in place. He groaned again and again and reached up to cup her little moving breasts. Then during he was pinching her left nipple, his other hand reached down along her taut tummy until he arrived between the white and already sweaty thighs to find her throbbing clit.

They rocked and bucked together, voicing their aching needs with heavy panting interspersed with low moans.... each time Dave shifted subtly, the tip of his hard member would touch a new place inside her, and she would hiss "yessss - there - soooooo gooooood my love .. uhhhhhh " and he would smile smugly and push into her that little bit harder. She felt herself tensing all over...

Yet she didn't want to end this moment - they were so well-matched until then and she didn't feel that Dave was as close to climax as her. So she changed the angle of her body so that he didn't rub against her G spot any more ... this would give her time to help him catch up, start to lose control, get to that most mysterious of places, just before the point of no return. 

To do this, she made a circle around his cock, close to his body, and squeezed him firmly in time with his thrusting. She had barely started this when his breathing deepened, and glancing over her shoulder, she saw his wide eyes and set jaw confirming her suspicion that he was close now - closer than her if she didn't quickly lean forward and get her G-spot rubbing against him again.

In no time at all, she felt the familiar tingling spreading all over her ... she restricted her movements to a short fast rocking which heightened the pressure against her most sensitive areas ... Dave noticed this, and adapted his moves to echo hers, and as her fingers tightened and released the base of his shaft, and the rhythmic movements quickened, they felt simultaneously the sensation of melting into each other as their orgasms soared steadily to the most intense moment. She felt herself tightening around him and moaned as she tried to keep up her movements ... and then one of Dave's hands tightening on her thigh, as the other raked down her back - he roared her name ....and only then did she feel she could relax into her own waves of pleasure.... 

“Natasha!!!!! Sweet ..... Fucking ...... aaaagggggghhhhhh!” Feeling him losing control so entirely made her feel light-headed, as she recovered from her own powerful climax. 

Nat tried to wet her lips, but she was still panting heavily after their powerful lovemaking. She just collapsed next to Dave, who immediately stroked her sweaty face. In return she looked back into his dark eyes and stroked his wet hair.

“Oh my God, Nat, you can always surprise me…” he breathed and turned onto his side to face her and stroke along her white side just to stop his big hand on the cheek of her butt to pull her closer.

“What do you mean?” she smiled and ran her thumb on his full lower lip. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips.

“There’s always something new with you… You amaze me, little girl, and want me to make love to you the whole night….” he grinned “But first, come on and let’s have a nice shower…” he suggested, but after a minute Nat backed up, because the bite mark on her shoulder came into her mind – which was still covered with the make up.

“No, honey, I’d like to leave your scent on my body for a while…” she tried to cover up the real cause, so she put on a girlish and innocent smile as she pulled the blanket around her naked body.

“Heeey… you want to play hide and seek?” he laughed “Be careful, cuz I’ll make you mine again if I catch you!” he added and got under the blanket to catch the giggling Nat, and show her that he can love her even there…

 

After maybe an hour Nat was sitting on the edge of the huge bed and was watching her sleeping David. He was exhausted after their lovemakings, just like her, but she needed to go. She went quietly into the bathroom to have a quick shower and redo her make up. When she got dressed and put her things away, she had less than an hour to get to Yuri’s room.  
But she couldn’t resist giving a kiss onto Dave’s warm skin and putting a little letter onto the nightstand, within she said sorry and explained how much things she must do tomorrow. After a last quick glance she left her love in the bedroom with a heavy heart.

\---

Slowly Nat made her way downstairs to the road - she walked to a main street and called a taxi - she wasn't going to risk ruining her heels, or dirty her stockings with splashes of mud from the wet roads ... she gave the driver the address, and slumped, exhausted, into the back seat. 

The driver was looking at her clothes, adding together the time of night, the destination, her rare and fragile beauty, and a wide leering smile appeared on his bloated face. He was devouring her with his eyes instead of watching the road, and Nat coughed a few times - pointing ahead with her finger ... he got the hint and just said "Verrrrrry nice" before giving the road his full attention until they arrived.

Nat had moulded herself into the comfortable seat and was reluctant to get out, but she had to because the driver had started to draw attention to her, by making loud comments to his colleagues in the hotel taxi rank – “Hey boys, look at the pretty little fish I had in my nets tonight?!”

The five taxi drivers within earshot all started to whistle, and Nat just wanted to melt into the ground with shame ... she obviously looked the part tonight, as she walked up the stairs...

She hated herself for looking like a hooker and doing these things, but she had no choice so after she passed the guy at the reception, she got into the elevator with a big sigh. After a minute she pushed the stop button and got rid off her coat just to step out of her simple red dress and put it into her purse, before she lifted her coat and pulled it around her again. Yuri told her the last time, she should be sexier. That’s why she was wearing the red and black lingerie and thought nothing could be even sexier for such a perv, than a woman wearing nearly nothing under her coat. So she stepped out of the lift and knocked on that hated black door, which opened nearly immediately.

“You are late!” she heard Yuri’s hard tone as he grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her into the room “Where have you been?”

“I-I’m sorry, but the taxi driver didn’t came on the shortest road” she answered calmly.

“Ohhh you little slut… did he shag you on the backseat, or what?” he laughed.

“Fortunately not…” she bent her head.

“I don’t care” he stepped to the table and sipped from his usual whiskey. Nat started to hate this smell, it always reminded her on this humiliating situation. “Come on, show me what we have tonight!” he ordered and nodded towards Nat’s coat. She hadn’t got any choice, so she started to unbutton it slowly.

The coat's buttonholes were small, and hard to free, because it was brand new. Nat tried so hard not to get flustered, but she could feel Yuri's impatience building... and tried to keep him busy with smouldering looks, and rubbing her thigh up against his.

She was straddling his leg now, as he sat on the edge of the table ... to gain some time, as she still had two buttons to work on, she suggested they get more comfortable ...   
So she took him by the hand, still pulling on the remaining buttons with her free fingers, hoping that by the time they reached the bed that she could reveal something ... to keep him interested.

She finally managed to fight the last button by the time Yuri sat down onto the edge of the bed, and she even managed to give him a faint smile as she let the coat slid onto the floor. She heard the deep growl from his throat as he drank in the sight of her slim body in her lingerie.

“Nah, that’s what I call sexy! Come here!” he waved and she had to straddle him and sit onto his lap just to let him start to bite and kiss her neck roughly. She closed her eyes and tried not to show her pain. He pulled a bit away to look up at her with a satisfied evil smile as he pulled down one strap of her bra and freed her small breast. Nat hated the feeling as he sucked it into his mouth and bit it a few times. When she didn’t react, he bit harder and pinched her nipple. She cried out loud from this torture, which seemed to satisfy this monster, and she needed to blink away her tears when she felt the growing bulge under her lap.

“I will fuck you again, you little slut, I’ll fuck you” Yuri breathed into her neck as he stroked her labia a few times through the silky panties. Nat needed to stay strong not to pull away as his hot breath puffed against her neck. She smelled the whiskey, which made her stomach jump up into her throat, but she swallowed the bitter taste and wished for a short round.

Yuri seemed to read her mind and decided to inflict his whisky-flavoured lips on her mouth. He had to hold her jaw to keep her from instinctively pulling away ... the alcohol didn't even have a pure smell - as if he had been drinking beer earlier .. all in all Yuri seemed unsteady on his feet, and Nat comforted herself with the idea that a man who was drunk has much less power in his shot than a sober one ... and that maybe Yuri had tried to relax by drinking, and banish the memory of his disappearing erection the last time Nat had been with him. 

Contemplating this made her smile, something that Yuri saw - something that Yuri wasn't able to control, and therefore, it annoyed him. He pulled Nat to him roughly, and wiped the smile off her mouth, literally, with the palm of his other hand.

The more she squirmed, the tighter he held her, and the more times he wiped his palm across her mouth.... this was to annoy Nat, she knew, and she tried her damndest not to squeal or writhe, which would give this sadist what he wanted. Once again, Yuri seemed to understand her reasoning, and her self-control exasperated him ... he stopped wiping her face with his hand, and swung his arm back clumsily, preparing to slap her hard across the face. Such a slow and predictable movement would probably look comic, for everyone but the target person. Nat decided to duck this blow, and push Yuri over, which should give her time to get out of his grip. 

As Yuri's arm came towards her, Nat decided to duck under it, and make a run for the door. In the next few seconds, many small things happened; but the most important was that Yuri lost his balance when his slap found no target, and spun him round with the energy he had put into it ... and that Nat's arm was released from Yuri's grip at the same time as a strange dull sound rang out. 

Yuri had managed to spin round almost all the way, and during his fall, had struck his head, on a standing washbasin next to the bed. The initial pain of having her arm pulled subsided as she watched Yuri crumble into a heap on the floor. Nat really couldn't believe her luck! It looked like Yuri was unconscious ... did she dare? She fought the need to check for vital signs... and got dressed in a few seconds ... before heading out of the room, and out of that hotel… rushing blindly, not thinking of the consequences if Yuri survived....  
It just felt so good to know he was back there in that seedy room, and to know that he wouldn't get to have her tonight. Long sighs escaped her as she waited for a taxi.

She still couldn’t believe her luck – just when she closed the main door behind her came into her mind that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave him there. She couldn’t decide what to do – should she go back to Dave, or stay here? As she looked at her pale face, swollen lips and the new bite marks on her left breast, she decided she had chosen the right way when she came home. There was no way she could explain her new bruises to Dave, cuz he didn’t bite her like this.

Nat decided to take a hot shower to wipe away the smell of whiskey and Yuri. After she finished, she nestled herself between the big pillows and the warm blanket on her bed and was listening to Dave’s low baritone, which calmed her heart and finally she was able to fall asleep.

\---

Next morning Dave woke up alone in the big bed. He turned around to face Nat, but she wasn’t there and as he sleepily checked the sheet on her side, he felt that it was cold. He scratched his head and looked around, but no sign of her was there.

“What the…?” he asked huskily and in that moment he spotted the note on the nightstand. He read it quickly and sighed. She needed to go to the restaurant early and after it she needed to arrange some things. He was wondering what kind of things they could have been.

Dave stretched a big one and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was preparing some breakfast, he had time to think. Of course he noticed that lately something was wrong with Nat. She’d changed, she started to act strangely… He was wondering what was behind her behaviour, but he remained silent, because she asked him to do so. He was there, comforting her – because he saw that sometimes she was a drowning woman without his embraces. He knew people well and saw the pain in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. 

For now he put this problem away, and quickly got dressed into worn out jeans and a green T-shirt. He needed to go to his tailor for an appointment. He decided to go on foot to clear his worrying thoughts. He should trust Nat. He knew she loved him, there was no doubt, because every move of hers showed this love. She wouldn’t cheat on him, he couldn’t imagine that. But then what was her problem? Hasn’t she got enough money? But then why didn’t she ask him for his help? Is she too proud? Yes, she is. Dave knew that she was a proud Russian woman, who reached her goals with her own will and hard work. But then how should he help her, without Nat noticing it?

He finally noticed that the lamp was green and most of the people already crossed the street. He stepped onto the road and was still immersed in his thoughts, when more things happened at once. First he heard the yelling from behind him, then the motor of a big black van as the driver gave gas and after a minute he felt that someone grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back to the pavement.

He was watching the black van disappearing by the next corner with creaking wheels. His heart was still beating hard and felt the rush of adrenaline in his blood as he looked back at the young rasta-haired boy, who saved him.

“Hey, buddy, are you okay? That car nearly ran over you!”

“Ah, oh… yeah, I’m fine, thank you for saving my life…” he breathed.

“No prob. I’m glad, but next time be more careful” he shrugged and smiled then went away. Dave just stood there flabbergasted. He gulped and decided to drink a coffee at the nearby Starbucks. He nearly died again…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As he sat sipping his coffee, Dave smiled as he thought about the young man who had saved him - there had been absolutely no recognition ....Dave Gahan could still pass unnoticed in some places so either this guy was a tourist or too young to know Dave's and DM's music ... it was refreshing .. Dave loved exactly where he was in his life: famous, but not annoyingly so ... financially comfortable, but not dripping with Rolls Royces and diamonds… and more than content with his love life - a wide experience of women, which had brought him this far, to Nat, whose qualities he admired just because she was so unlike anyone he had met, married or dated before. Maybe she would be the one to keep his heart.

He noticed that his cup was empty, and stood in order to leave, just as two gushing women laden with shopping bags already, came in and immediately noticed him...  
Dave reached for his sunglasses too late... and wished he hadn't been so smug!  
As the women came closer, he saw one of them reaching into her bag for a pen... .he sighed as he walked towards the door, hoping they would be the only two who asked for autographs.....

\---

Natasha woke at four in the afternoon - she had set an alarm call for this time, hoping that she could just switch off her brain and get this far into the day without having to think back to the horror of the night before. 

It had worked - she was mentally exhausted, even though her strong dancer's body was handling the extra activities, her mind wasn't coping with the way Yuri was twisting it.   
She rolled over in her bed from the middle to the edge, feeling as refreshed as possible in the circumstances, and tried to imagine Dave lying just behind her ... he would reach over and touch her arm or blow gently on her neck to let her know he was awake too ... then she would roll over to smile at him and be kissing him deeply within a second! This made her feel warm inside for just a few moments, but then her present life returned to squash this daydream, and shake her into starting her working day. 

By six, Nat was ready to leave for her waitressing job - she spent some time tidying her home, changing the sheets on her bed, washing clothes and preparing what she would need for that night. She needed to shop for food - luckily she would grab a snack at the restaurant, so for today it wasn't urgent. 

Nat left for work and felt the worry seeping into her about what had happened with Yuri ... all those taxi drivers would remember her, be able to give descriptions of her, especially the leery one who took her to the hotel .... she thought of dyeing her hair, so that her blond curls would not be so noticeable ... maybe tomorrow, she thought, as she walked up to the restaurant doors, yes, maybe tomorrow she would pamper herself a little - soak away her worries, spend time doing beauty treatments while singing along to Dave, and dye her hair maybe black or red?

It was a busy evening for the restaurant, and the owner was pleased with the efficiency of his staff. Everything was going smoothly.....

…until around 8, when her cell started to ring. She quickly excused herself after she put the empty glasses onto the counter and went to a quiet corner. When she saw the name on the screen, she nearly screamed and her hand started to shake immediately. But she needed to pick it up, unless she wanted him to come here.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she heard the angry Russian voice “You wanted to leave me there and die, right? You’ll pay for this, you fucking bitch!! At 9 you must be at the club. Tonight you’ll dance. I don’t care what you say in that fucking restaurant, but you must dance tonight, no matter what, or your love’ll suffer more!”

“Yuri, Yuri what are you talking about? What did you do to Dave?” Nat’s face turned dead pale and her voice started to shake.

“Do what I say, Natasha!”

“What did you do to him?!” she shouted.

“Nothing serious…yet, but if you don’t obey, he’ll pay for your does. So at 9! Understood?!’

“Understood…” she nodded and sighed, then hung up.

Her heart was filled with fear for Dave. What had happened? Or Yuri was just bluffing to scare the shit out of her? She could easily imagine this, so she just let herself sink into this picture. Now she needed to figure out what to say for his boss. She checked herself in a mirror and decided that she was pale enough for a good lie while she smoothed down her shoulder-length blonde tufts.

After half an hour she hurried down the street, covering her shaking body with her warm black coat. She said to his boss, that one of her friends had an accident and she need to go to a hospital. She didn’t know the absurdity of the situation…  
Of course she needed to go home to have a quick shower and change her lingerie and dress. She hoped that they’ll give her something to wear in the club, cuz her sexy lingerie collection wasn’t too big. She gulped a big one and headed to the club’s door.

\---

There was already a nice crowd in the club and she felt herself blushing hard from the thought that she’ll dance for some of these men… It was way too embarrassing, but she went to the boss, who smiled shortly at her and introduced a black-haired woman, Cassy to her, who showed her the dressing rooms and told her what she must do.

The girls were usually walking among the tables, while the guests were watching the stage where one or more girls were dancing in little nothings, and when a man –or woman- waved for them, the lapdancers led them to little separate rooms without any door to have their own private show.

Nat was really afraid and she felt herself sick as she was walking in a gold-colored lace lingerie and stockings, which fit her blonde curly tufts. She needed to change into a real slut, so she shook her hips and ass while she slowly walked to the bar and already felt some gazes on her body.

“Hey, sweetie, I want a round” she heard at her left ear when a man stroked her upper arm. She gulped a big one and smiled at the young guy, who seemed quite handsome – Nat thought it’s better than an old perv. So she took the guy’s hand and led him to a free room then waited till the man sat down and looked up at her.

“No touching and wanking…” she said, while she tried to swallow her pride and started to move to the slow rhythm.

“I know the rules, but thanks…” he growled and watched as her slim body started to move. Nat felt that the situation was really humiliating, but she needed to smile and look like the woman of destiny, so she licked her lips and started to stroke her body. When she saw that the guy’s eyes got darker, she propped herself on the headrest of the big sofa and looked into the man’s eyes as her hips made circles over his lap. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was Dave – maybe with this thought she can give this bastard a good lapdance…

In her ears was the electronic music filtering through from the club dance hall ... and the sounds of clients and girls, laughing in the rooms next to hers. She began to move in time to the music - pressing her thighs against the guy's hips, moving her hips around over his bulging crotch... 

"Can we talk while you do this?" came a barely audible question from the guy.

Nat opened her eyes and said "Sure - give me some feedback and at the end I'll tell you a secret - ok?" and she winked at him, smiling slightly. He seemed shyer now than when she had first seen him. 

"Deal" he said ... and began to tell her what her movements were doing to him "You are making me soooooo hard .... you are really good at this - don't change a thing - yeah? Just keep it steady like that..... wow." 

Nat had closed her eyes again and obeyed her client's every wish ... she started to think if he could be here every evening and stay all night, this could be such a cushy job!   
She found herself evoking an image of Dave on his sofa, and went a long way towards convincing herself that it was actually him under her ... same feel of a leather sofa under her hands, about the same size guy - if only he wouldn't talk...

But he was whispering his comments. Nat didn’t know what such a kind guy was doing here, but she wasn’t here for asking, but dancing. Although she hated that she need to do this, she let the guy lightly touch her thighs a bit, who flushed from the feeling of her silky skin, but didn’t try to do anything else, which Nat appreciated. She saw how aroused he was by the end of the song, which meant that he had his 15 minutes. She even managed to smile down at him as she straightened herself in front of him, waiting for the money he owed.

“Thank you, you were awesome. Can I?” he asked holding the money and waving towards her thighs. First Nat didn’t know what he wanted, but then she realized and put her leg onto the sofa. The guy quickly tucked the money under the edge of her gold stockings, which covered her legs up to the middle of her thighs.

“No problem” she smiled a bit relieved that the dance was over.

“And what was your secret?” he asked still sitting.

“My secret? Well… believe or not, this was my first lapdance for a stranger…” she smiled and turned around to walk out of the little room.

Nat went to the bar to get a drink of water, and to see if there was anyone else waiting for her. She had been told to keep asking throughout the night, until they told her she could stop...   
So - she went to look expectantly at the barman, who immediately gestured to a guy leaning on the bar, eyeing her greedily. Nat had a gut reaction of the sickliest kind to this man - his face was red, shiny, wearing a grin that somehow didn't match the look in his eyes... 

The barman gave Nat her drink and beckoned for her to lean forward - he had something to say to her "I know the guy who just came out, and I know this one too .... let's say one is a puppy dog and one is a starving wolf ... get the picture? If you want I'll keep an eye on you… go into the first room. It's free now." 

He touched Nat's arm reassuringly and then broke into a loud laugh - to make it seem like he had told her a joke. Nat was quick to understand and pretended to look shocked ... then she laughed too - as best she could, all the while feeling scared at what she had just been told.   
She had no choice but to greet the guy, and take him to the first room - sit him down, ask him a few questions - was he from round here - did he come to this bar often - why had he chosen her ... questions she hadn't felt she needed to ask the first guy. 

Nat was secretly cringing inside as the guy sat down, spreading his legs wide, so that if she wanted to sit on him, she too would have her legs very wide apart....   
Her questions were answered as he did this - and all the time the grin never left his face. Nat wondered if he was a little simple minded ... She decided to proceed exactly as she had with the first guy - and got into place, closed her eyes and started to sway to the music. 

She had hardly closed her eyes when he asked her to open them - to look at him - grinning up at her - how was she supposed to conjure up her idea of Dave like this? She thought to herself in a panic.... but knew that she would just have to do it - so went ahead - smiling as provocatively as she could, willing herself to keep up the pretence that she found this guy really hot ... 

Her eyes were half-closed - making him a little blurred, and giving her an aroused look, she hoped.... and he didn't seem to mind this, so this is how the time passed.... No attempts were made to touch her - the grin stayed fixed on his face, and Nat wasn't aware of any bulging in his jeans... not even when he got up to go. He paid her twice what he needed to, and walked out - still grinning. Nat opened her eyes wide, and went to tell the whole story to the barman.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nat sat on a barstool and told the sympathetic barman how her first two clients had been so different ... she felt it was OK to do this after his warning ... and even wondered why he had given it. He explained... 

"I keep an eye on all the new girls ... There’s nothing worse than being here and hearing when stuff gets out of hand for you in there. Once the guys from all four rooms ganged up on a girl and made her do a lot more than lapdance... so that's why I watch carefully - if I see guys who know each other going in together, I take a walk along the corridor ... just to check there's someone in every room.”

Nat was warming to this man - it would be good to have someone she could trust like this... 

"So how did you find it? It's not too bad, say most of the girls - the pole dancers come her to take a break.”

Nat smiled "Oh - you won't find ME up there” she nodded in the direction of the stage. 

"Who's to say you won't have to - if you want to keep your job here?" 

"Ah you think I will have to? Really?" she looked worried.

The man's eyes softened "Not for a while - I think you'd have to get more experience here ... talking of which - here's someone else for you - Good evening sir…" and he gestured to Nat to take a man in his early forties off to one of the rooms - winking at Nat as she disappeared round the corner. 

As soon as she was out of sight, the barman took his cell and called up a number. 

"Yes - it's me - she seems fine - two clients already - in with the third now - what did you think she was going to do? Knock them out like she did with you? How is your head, by the way?"

“Fine, just a bruise” he heard the icy voice from the other side of the line “Later I’ll jump in to check on her by myself and tell her how her week’ll look like.”

“Alright, you know what you do, but is it really necessary to torture her like this?” the barman asked unsure.

“Mickey, I didn’t ask your opinion. This little slut deserves this, I have my reasons. You owe me so just shut up and keep an eye on her, okay?”

“Okay, you are the boss” he sighed and hung up, shaking his head.

 

\---

Nat finished this round too and started to feel a little exhausted. As she checked one of the clocks on the wall, she realized that she was here for more than 2 hours. But she didn’t have too much time to think about this, because it was nearly full house and another guest wanted her, so she continued her work, trying to avoid how humiliated she felt herself.

“Hey Nat, after your drink, please go to the 4th room, there’s someone waiting for you” said Mickey.

“Okay, thanks. Is this place always this crowded?” she asked sipping from her water and wiped the sweat under her eyes carefully away.

“This crowded? No… it’s just a usual weekday. You’ll see what a hell here is on weekends…” he smiled “Now go, your next guest starts to be inpatient…”

Nat walked slowly down to the last room - she paused before going in - composed her face, put on her sluttiest half-smile, and pushed open the door...   
There was a man sitting on the sofa, smiling at her - he stretched out his hands and introduced himself as Chris.... 

Nat was taken aback - no-one else had done this, and her slut smile became a genuine smile for a few seconds.... while she introduced herself..... she had decided on a false name for her work here - who's to say that some of her clients couldn't be fathers of her dancing pupils ...   
who's to say that one day someone would recognise her as working here and at the school or the restaurant? She had a sudden feeling that sooner or later this humiliation was bound to come.... her thoughts had wandered far from her work, and she shook herself out of her reverie, and sat next to Chris on the sofa. She wanted to try a different approach - not starting with the dance immediately ... taking a minute to talk to the guy ... her way of coping when they looked normal..... her way of making it less like a meat market somehow.

"So, is this your first time here?" she said in a low silky voice.

"Er yes - my mates are here… I mean out there… and we had a bet…and I lost… so here I am" and he smiled as he blushed - Nat found this very comical indeed.

"Ha - so I am your punishment? This has to be a first - the worst excuse in the world for being found with a lapdancer - haha - I lost a bet!" and she let her mask slip to laugh genuinely with the guy ... 

Chris protested "No, it's not an excuse… it really happened… I didn't mean it to sound like what you do isn't great - I bet you do a great job - I'm sorry." 

"Oh - please - don't be sorry, you have no idea how good it is not to have to take this seriously all the time!" and here Nat's melancholy showed for a moment... 

Chris picked up on it "They treat you ok here, don't they?" 

Nat lowered her head "Yes, but I'm new - but maybe - " she sighed "we should get down to business?" and she stood up ready to start her number... 

She tried to forget her former melancholy and put a smile onto her face as she moved her hips in an exciting way, looking down at Chris, who was watching her first shyly, a bit blushing, then with amazement, as her flexible body showed more and more tricks for him. Nat could tell that he was still nervous a bit, because one of his legs was moving quickly up and down. Nat put one of her hands onto his knee, which relaxed him and made him jump in the same time. She knew that he needed to hide behind his glasses, because the situation was new for him too, and this made her smile.

“Don’t be afraid… I won’t bite…” she laughed and leant closer to his face as she propped herself on his shoulders and gave him an exciting dance with her hips.

As the music encouraged Nat into a sensuous routine, she could see Chris's excitement from the way his mouth had gone slack - and his breathing was shallow ... he was in awe of her, it seemed - not daring to ask to touch her, like the more experienced clients - tasting this sort of pleasure for the first time, she was sure, and looking quite uneasy - although there was no doubt he found her very sexy ... so she decided to play out a little fantasy with him - to help him get through his fifteen minutes... 

"Imagine we are on a beach - would you like that?" she whispered to him - he nodded. Speaking seemed beyond him right now ... "OK - we're in the shallow waves on a beach of soft white sand, and we have just been swimming…" she kept writhing in a circular motion, hovering over his lap - feeling his eyes drinking her in "Imagine how we swam together - just a few minutes ago - side by side - you brushing my skin ..... would you like that? Just tell me if it's not working for you ...." 

"Oh no - please - whatever you do don't stop!" Chris managed to say "This is just - way beyond what I was expecting ... that's all…" 

Nat smiled, and leaned forward, so that her elbows were on the back of the couch and her face was close to his.... 

"Tell me what you would do - if we were on a beach - and I wanted you ... tell .... me" she whispered as she swayed over him, lowering herself gently onto his lap... 

And so Chris did just that - finding the words with surprising ease - telling Nat what he found most attractive about her - describing a little clumsily at first, but then more eloquently as he got into his fantasy - how he would make love to her on that soft white sand. Nat let him talk - just kept up her gentle swaying ... taking his hands to place them on her hips ... and it was with some regret that on looking up at the wall, she noticed she had gone two minutes over time ... so she stood up to announce that their time was up.

She could see how elated Chris was, but she slowly learned to avoid this fact and now she didn’t blush. She waited him to regain his self-control over his body and watched him as he stood up and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

“You know, if my friends weren’t waiting outside for me, I’d ask you for another 15 minutes” he smiled at Nat more confidently, but still with a sweet smile.

“And I’d love to dance for you” she said with a smile too and took his hand to guide it to her thigh and help him put the money under her stockings. She saw that this made him gulp again, but he stayed calm as he looked one last time into her face “Thank you. I was lucky to have you for the first time” and with this Chris walked out of the club.

\---

Nat sighed and told Mickey that she needed a few minutes, because she goes to the bathroom, but she just walked into the dressing room to put the collected money into a little safe in her table. Every girl had such a safe and after their shift they gave some of the money to the boss, and the leftovers were theirs.

Nat looked at herself in the mirror for a moment then stood up to go back to work, but as she turned around, she saw Yuri sitting in a corner in a comfortable armchair.

“I saw your last dance. You enjoyed it, right?”

“No, I didn’t…”

“Awww shush, I know you did, you little slut. You just try to lie to yourself… Anyway, you do this work satisfyingly, congrats, my little whore. Maybe it’s time to give me my lapdance…” he laughed.

“I must go back to work, Yuri. I don’t have time for this…” she started, trying to avoid having sex with this bastard. She saw the bruise on his forehead and knew that she’ll pay for this.

“You can’t say no to me, Nat. The boss here knows that you belong to me and he lets me have you whenever I want to fuck your tight little pussy. So come here and start to dance, slut!” he ordered in an ice-cold tone.

Nat gulped a big one, she had to do this, so she stepped in front of him and started to dance like she did the whole night, although she knew that this time she’d be touched not just on her waist and thighs…

And she was right – Yuri’s hands reached out for her body after a few minutes. She showed her back to him as she was moving her hips on his lap, and felt that hated bulge in his jeans. But she couldn’t even react, because suddenly she felt his strong grip on her hips, as he stood up and guided her forward, till she felt her elbows on her table. From his rough movement a few things fell onto the floor, but he didn’t care, just dragged her golden panties half-way down and sank between her folds with a rough thrust.

Nat couldn’t stop a muffled painful moan as he started his rough thrusts and watched them through the mirror. When he finally mucked her body with his semen, he pulled out of her, still holding her chin in place, to face him through the mirror.

“You were quite wet, my slut. Now I’m sure that your filthy side loved at least the last costumer you had…” he laughed into her ear “Well, well… look at you… I don’t know what your ‘Prince Charming’ would say if he’d see you like this… like a real filthy slut…” he laughed again, and the previous conversation came into Natasha’s mind.

“Please Yuri, tell me, what did you do to him? Is he okay?” she whispered with fear in her eyes.

“Unfortunately he’s fine” he grimaced “But a car – accidentally of course – nearly hit him…”

“It was your doing, right?” she gasped for air as her face turned pale.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Unfortunately for Nat, Yuri had no problem keeping his erection that day - and as she watched him preparing to leave, she winced as she felt the discomfort inside her from his careless thrusting.... 

He wasn't looking at her so it didn't matter that her face was showing all the contempt she felt for him when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. But this expression was soon replaced by one of deep sadness - she was losing her beauty! She looked so tired and despondent! She would have to face Dave's questions about this change in her appearance, and would have to have more lies ready to feed him - to protect him - especially after what had just been done to him! Yuri evidently wasn't joking when he said he would make her suffer through hurting Dave. 

As he left, without speaking, ever the gentleman, throwing some dollars in her direction with a disgusted smile, Nat slumped back into the sofa and was on the verge of tears for the first time that day, hard as it had been. 

Her thoughts strayed back to a more pleasant moment - seeing how much her client Chris had enjoyed what she did. It seemed a good way for both the client and her to pass the time... she could try it on overexcited guys maybe. Chris's amazed face as he left came back before her eyes - there was something familiar about him.

She was startled by a knock on the door which was only half closed - and Mickey's face appeared cautiously around it. 

"Just checking you didn't fall asleep, honey - it's that time of night, hm? If you sit down, you're a gonner!" he smiled at her. 

"Yeah but what if my job is sitting down - on people?" she joked rather crudely for her - but it got a laugh from Mickey who shook his head and said as he walked away: 

"You aren't like the others. It's great to have someone a bit more human working here, you know?" 

Nat smiled to herself as she reached for her cell - and found two messages from Dave.   
Her smile widened as she read the first one.... 

"My sweet little girl - I miss you - the bed was cold without you next to me - come back soon :S - your dave xxx" 

and then the next one had the exact opposite effect - having her stifling a scream and almost giving in to her feelings of total panic:

"You are v lucky to still have me -my beautiful dancing girl- I nearly got flattened by a mad driver - wish you'd been there to hold my hand, my love! Nothing damaged tho- just shook me a bit. New York -eh? Mad place! Call me as soon as u r free - love - D xxx" 

She tried to calm down her racing heart as she went back to work. Of course she wanted to run to her Dave immediately but she needed to finish her shift, which took another hour of her life, but after it finally she was free. Fortunately she hadn’t got any work this day, because her ballet lessons in the school were cancelled for today because of some big school event, so if Yuri leaves her alone tonight, she’ll be able to have a free day with her love.

But first she wanted a nice hot bath to calm herself down and clean her body as much as it was possible. So after she finally arrived home with the first rays of dawn, she got rid off her clothes and ran the water in the tub. She examined her naked body in the big mirror and saw the grey circles under her eyes and the little healing wounds on some parts of her body. She felt that she was sore between her legs now, because Yuri’s actions, but she couldn’t do anything against it, just sank into the lavender-scented bath with a long sigh.

That first night came into her mind when Dave made love to her in her flat and after it they were laying together in this very tub. She sighed again and went under the water for a moment to wet her hair too, cuz it was stinky from the club’s smoke. When she came up, her face showed all the sadness she felt lately. Why couldn’t be everything that simple like on that day when she finally gave herself to her love? Without regret, without the abuse of this bastard Yuri? She just wanted to be happy and live a fine little life. She never had big ambitions, she just wanted to cope with everyday life’s little problems – she never wanted this! Never wanted to be in such a situation…

And these thoughts brought those tears back, which she felt in the dressing room, but this time she let them fall as she embraced her legs and let the despair took mastery over her body and mind as she was shaking and crying in the hot water.

\---

After she finished the bath and calmed down, she dried her hair and checked her face. Her eyes were red and a bit puffy, but she knew the cold morning air’d take care of them. She needed a comforting hand right now, she couldn’t bear it to be alone this morning! So she got quickly dressed and hurried to Dave’s apartment. She could only hope that he was sleeping on the 11th store as he usually did, since he was separated from Jen.

She put her keys into the lock and opened and closed the door carefully. It was quiet in the flat and the studio. Nat quickly took off her coat and put her purse onto the worn out black leather couch before opening the bedroom’s door. And there he was, sleeping on his side, only a little boxer and the edge of the blanket covering his perfect body.

Natasha smiled to herself and started to undress until just a little top and her panties stayed on her. She wanted to feel the warmth of Dave’s sleeping body, to feel the comfort he could give her without knowing it at all. She was relieved that he was okay, because she didn’t see any bruises on his body as she crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket around them as she nestled herself to his chest. She smiled again when he embraced her in his dream and finally she could sink herself into his caress and lovely scent. Finally she felt herself a bit happy as she slowly fell asleep next to the beloved one.

\---

When he wanted to turn, he felt a hand on his tummy and a head on his chest. He couldn’t imagine what this could be so he opened his eyes just to see Natasha sleeping soundly nestled to him. He smiled and sighed as he caressed the naked little shoulder and back over the edge of her white top. She seemed so exhausted and the desperate way she was holding Dave, showed him that something was wrong. He was watching his love for long minutes, thinking again about Nat’s behaviour, when he brushed her blonde tufts from her shoulder and his eyes widened for a moment. He checked it again, and there was no doubt, there was a faint contour of a healing bite mark on her shoulder! First he thought it was from him, but he never bit her this hard! He gulped and frowned from this discovery and dark thoughts came into his mind.

Was she cheating on him? He felt a little anger and his body stiffed for a moment, but then he calmed down and tried not to judge her before she could give an explanation. He looked at the clock and saw that it was barely past 7. He sighed and looked at Nat again. She had much more secrets than he wanted, but tried to put on a soft expression when she felt her move and look up.

“Morning, gorgeous” he smiled shortly and gave a kiss onto her forehead. He noticed how red and swollen her eyes were. Somehow she seemed grey to him – like someone who lost from her beauty. But maybe she was just too exhausted from her double job… “When did you come?” he asked instead in a low voice.

“At dawn…” she answered after a big yawn “I wanted to be with you and check if you were okay… I’ve read your messages and my heart skipped a beat… Are you okay? Did the car hit you?” she looked up at him with pure fear and worry in her blue eyes.

“No, fortunately not at all. A boy pulled me back. I was too immersed into my thoughts” he answered with a little smile and stroked her upper arm again.

“Thank God! I was so worried” and now Nat didn’t need to lie while she stroked his warm chest and ran her fingers on the phoenix tattoo.

“It occurs, honey, but nothing had happened. Just forget it.”

They were lying there in silence for a few minutes when finally Dave had the strength to ask her about the bitemark. First Nat couldn’t answer from the fear that Dave’d figure out the situation somehow, but she had this lie already prepared.

“Ahh, don’t ask, a crazy man came into the restaurant a few days ago and when he couldn’t get his drink in time, he just bit me like an animal. The guys knocked him out and called the police, but it wasn’t a big deal. I disinfected it and that’s all. You know really crazy people live here in New York!” she smiled reassuringly.

“Oh yes... that’s true. I hope the police locked that bastard away! Hurting my little princess…” he sighed, but some doubt stayed in his soul as he embraced her tighter.

She just shrugged and nestled herself to his chest even more, inhaling his fine manly smell. “Hmmm…. Your body is sooo deliciously warm. I was longing to feel this, my love…” she breathed and smiled up at him.

“So you say I’m hot?” he chuckled in a low tone.

“Definitely… you’re the hottest guy in town….” she stroked his stubbly face.

“Just in town? I thought in America, or in the whole world….” he laughed.

“Isn’t your ego a bit toooo big?” she laughed back finally from her heart.

“No…” he pulled her up to whisper into her ear “…I have something else, which is big… and is waiting just for you… wanna see it?” he finished and licked her long neck just behind her ear.

Natasha’s body shivered from this and his sultry sentence as she let him nibble her neck, while her hand wandered down, right under his little black boxer “You mean… this one?” she asked softly grabbing his already semi-hard cock.

“Oh God… yes” he hissed and pulled her face even closer to kiss and lick her chin, while her hand started to pump his cock slowly. This made Dave sigh and he closed his eyes as he kissed Nat’s soft lips. They deepened the slow kiss while Dave’s right slid down her back to stroke and grab her ass.

“I don’t want to see it…. I want to feel it! Will you give it to me, Dave?” she whispered and looked at him with desire in her dark blue eyes, her fingers playing with the sensitive tip, already feeling the first few drops on his thick cock.

“I will Nat… oh I will!” he growled and kissed her again as he slowly turned her onto her back “I was waiting for this the whole night, my love. I want to love you slow and nice… is it okay for you?”

“More than okay, David…” she whispered back as she looked up at him. She loved the sight as his broad shoulders were over her – so she caressed them up and down with her fingertips then pulled Dave down by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. It was unbelievingly different to be with him than with that bastard… She already felt the dampness between her legs, although Dave barely touched her yet.

He slowly broke the kiss and gave a few little ones onto her lips before he helped her out of her top to reveal her firm tits. Fortunately Yuri’s bites weren’t visible anymore, so she could let him kiss her breasts. She moaned towards the ceiling and her right hand fisted in his dark hair as he sucked one of her nipples, while his thumb was circling around the other.

“Oh Dave…. Please! I want to feel you…” she sighed from lust and opened her legs under him.

“Not yet, my love. I want to pamper you a bit…” he smiled and kissed her shortly before he knelt up and stroked her flat tummy until he reached the edge of her panties. She lifted her hips to help her pull it down. He didn’t let her open her legs, he held them closed and bent down to lap up her oozing juices.

“Oh God!” she whimpered and grabbed her tits.

“Do you like it?” he puffed against her most sensitive area “Do you like it when I lick your little pink pussy?”

“Oh yes! I love it Dave! Please… more!” she groaned.

“As you wish, princess…” he smiled and now let her open up herself for him. Dave growled from the sight of her swollen folds glistening with her lovejuices.

“Lick me Dave…oh lick me!” she begged out of her mind as she grabbed his hair with one hand and guided his mouth to her burning groin, while her other hand grabbed the headrest. Although she didn’t plan to give herself to Dave today, she couldn’t stop her lust. She wanted to feel that familiar and wonderful feeling when he fills her out completely…

But now he just used his skilled tongue, slowly coming up to her throbbing clit to suck on it a few times – which made her scream from joy – but after it he separated her wet folds and let his tongue slowly circle around and in her entrance.

Nat couldn’t think, she just moaned and finally forgot every disturbing thought as she was enjoying the love Dave could give her. “Please baby, come into me! I can’t bear it anymore! I want to feel your hard cock in me!” she moaned out of her mind and she even scratched his upper arm.

Dave moaned from her sentences and the little pain and he crawled over her, crushing his glistening mouth onto hers to let Nat taste herself, while with a quick thrust he sank deeply into her hot pussy. Nat needed to moan into his mouth from the sudden little pain, because despite she was really wet for him now, she was still a bit sore from Yuri’s fuck. But she didn’t mind it and pulled Dave back to kiss her when he looked at her worried that he hurt Nat. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his strong but slow pushes as desire washed over them.

“Yes Dave… just love me!” she asked stroking him where she was able to reach him, listening to his deep moans and loving the feeling as his hard cock was moving in her easily. When she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm, she grabbed his ass the way he loved and encouraged him to move deeper and faster. And this was all Dave wanted to hear, his hips made wonders to her…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After another hour of sleep and loving each other under the shower too Dave brought in the breakfast for his naked lover who was lying on the creased linen.

“So you don’t need to work today, sweetheart?” he asked as he sat next to her.

“No, finally I’m free today” she smiled sweetly at him.

“That’s great, because I prepared a surprise for you.”

“Really? What kind of surprise?”

“I won’t tell, you’ll see. Eat quickly and get dressed” she advised and took a toast for himself too.

“You make me curious, Dave. Will I like the surprise?”

“I’m sure you will” he winked and started to eat.

After they were ready, he guided Nat down to his car and they sat in.

“Where are we going?” she asked not sure if it was okay for her to leave New York.

“To your surprise of course” he smiled and glanced at her. She managed to hide her doubts and smiled back then she was just watching the streets passing by.

Dave parked his silver car behind the lighthouse, and looked expectantly at Nat ... "Are you hungry?" he asked through smiling lips, that she didn't hesitate to kiss as soon as she had freed herself from her seatbelt. Finding herself almost completely in his lap now, she snaked her arms around him and held him close as she kissed him deeply, lovingly. 

Dave reclined his seat so that Nat could climb properly into his lap, without breaking this long kiss ... he held her head tenderly, enjoying the feel of her soft curls, as Nat twirled her agile little tongue around with his. He let a small moan escape from his throat.... this felt like the early days with her and he loved every second of this day so far!

Nat slowly stopped their kiss and looked into his eyes smiling. Now she seemed to Dave like the old Nat, who was shining with full of her beauty for him. He let her caress his smooth face. He missed this Nat so much and patted himself on the back for the idea bringing her here.

“Do you like the view?” he asked with a little smile.

“Absolutely. It’s beautiful” she whispered back and he couldn’t decide whether she said it because of the panorama or she was speaking about him, but he didn’t care. The most important thing was that he could hold her in his arms.

“I knew you’ll like it! Come one, princess, let’s go down to the sea!” he suggested and got out of the car just to pick up a basket containing their favourite foods. “We’ll have picnic on the shore, okay?”

“Oh yes!” she grabbed his hand like an excited little girl and they climbed down on the rocks till they were on the sand under the Montauk lighthouse. 

Dave had thought to bring a blanket for them to sit on ... and when they had laid this out, he ceremoniously placed his basket in the middle and began to undo the straps. “Did you ever have beach picnics when you lived at home, or were you too far from the sea?" 

Nat looked into the distance and sighed... "Well my part of Russia was a farming area, so we would have great picnics in the summer, in fields of golden corn, and secret winter picnics in our neighbour's hunting cabin ... but this is my first ever beach picnic!" 

"I'm pleased then - I like the idea of doing things for the first time with you... although I had no idea about you being so far from the sea! In England, no-one is more than about 50 miles from the sea, and it's a big tradition if the weather's nice, which isn't very often...so everyone drives to the beach, and the unlucky ones get caught in the traffic and end up picnicking at the roadside."

"Oooh David do you miss England very much? Sometimes I wonder if you really fit into New York's way of life...."

"Do I give that impression?" Dave looked at her seriously - halting his arranging of the picnic food on the blanket. 

"Or is it something else I see in your eyes?" Nat began to wonder as she looked deep into his eyes.

"What you have maybe seen is my longing to have more ... more than my marriage was giving me .... and at the same time less, by which I mean fewer ties .. more freedom ... am I making any sense?"

“Yes - you don't like the way your life has gone in some respects ... but your career - you don't regret anything there?” Nat was digging deep, trying to understand this fascinating man.

“Oh no - since I came back to life that time, it's been nothing but pure pleasure .... I have loved every minute of my work - and as for England, sure I miss the people, but I don't miss the lifestyle, or the crowded roads at all. I would love to take you there - you can't imagine it until you see it - how small everything is ... and yet how long it takes to get anywhere!" he laughed loudly. 

"Why are you laughing, Dave?" 

"Fancy coming to Basildon, to see the place I longed to escape from? The place that somehow made me who I am today?" 

"Yes - if you like, one day - my sweet Dave - anything to please you ...." and Nat stroked his face as he smiled at her.

“You’re too good to me, Nat…” he touched her hand on his face “My little fragile beauty… Sometimes I wonder what I have done to have you in my life… After all those long years…”

“There mustn’t be a cause. Maybe our lives just needed to meet… to love each other, to give comfort, love and joy…” she whispered in a soft voice, looking down at his full lips.

“Maybe you’re right, my love. But I’m totally grateful for that someone who let this happen. I love you Natasha, and this love makes my life whole. Wipes my shadows away… You… you fill my life with light now… I’m so happy to have you… I’d kill anyone who tries to destroy our happiness. I’d die if anyone hurt you…” he whispered at the end, cupping her small face into his warm palms.

Nat felt that her heart sank in her chest, tears welling in her blue eyes. From this she knew that David was aware of her strange behaviour, so from now on she must be more careful. But she wiped these thoughts away and concentrated on his other sentences. He really loved her that much… this warmed her broken heart. She didn’t say a word, just gave him a long, soft kiss, showing her own emotions.

As the kiss finally ended, they smiled knowingly into each others' eyes before gazing down at all the food waiting to be devoured. Dave had selected meats and cheeses, and a variety of bread rolls, so they could choose what they ate... but Nat had an idea “Hey, my love - can I make you something to eat? And you make something for me?" 

"OK - what we like ourselves or what we think our lover would like?" 

Nat chuckled " Our own favourite sandwich first, and then - only then if that is devoured, something else ....” she leaned over and gave her guy a soft kiss on his neck .... "and to tell you the truth I am quite thirsty .... since I saw that bottle of bubbles over there .... is that for us, my love?" she looked expectantly at him.

"Yes - to toast our first ever beach picnic together - and your first ever ... hang on, I have some glasses here too..." and he started to rummage in the corner of the picnic basket.

While he did this, Nat tried to keep her thoughts from drifting to Yuri and the pure hate that he would be feeling for her David right now ... it scared her to think what would happen if he ever found out. As far as he knew she was resting and preparing for another grueling night of work at the sleazy bar.... and with that in mind, she decided that she would have to find an excuse to sneak in a nap at some time, or she would be too exhausted to look seductive this evening .... maybe if she drank a few glasses of champagne, she would fall asleep in the car on the way back to the city ... at that thought she gasped, and a cloud of worry passed across her face ... which Dave couldn't fail to see.... there she was already preparing for after this picnic, instead of enjoying every moment of it ... Yuri was getting to her here, despite her best efforts to keep him out of her mind. 

Dave looked suddenly worried ... "What's up, hon? Didn’t I bring your favourite cheese?" Nat was relieved that he thought her worry was related to the picnic food, and managed a feeble smile...

"No - my darling, I have my sandwich already worked out ... I just thought about something to do with the dancing school - to remind the pianist that the lesson times were going to change soon ... damn!" and she acted out her lie by banging a fist down on the blanket in annoyance at her forgetfulness.... 

“Don’t worry babe, just enjoy our picnic. You’ll arrange this thing when we get back to New York” he smiled at her reassuringly and handed her his sandwich “Here, I’m ready with it. Tell me your opinion.”

Nat returned his smile and tasted the high sandwich full of yummy contents. “Oh God, this is fantastic!” she moaned with full mouth.

Dave laughed out loud, his green eyes shining “I knew you’d like it! But see, I’m starving here! Time to give me something to eat…”

“Oh, sorry!” she put the sandwich down and finished his before she gave it to him.

They spent a nice afternoon on the beach, eating, drinking, talking and walking along the tiny grey shore. When the weather cooled down and Nat started to tremble lightly, Dave suggested for them to leave. Nat nodded and followed him back to the car, already feeling a bit sleepy from the champagne. She thanked Dave for this beautiful day with a long and deep kiss and a smile then she nestled herself into the passenger seat and fell asleep nearly in that very moment. She needed her strength for that evening again…

Dave drove Nat back to her place, and was reluctant to wake her as they arrived in her neighbourhood ... she was sleeping so peacefully but he knew that she had calls to make about the dancing school, so after sitting watching her breathing rhythmically for a moment, he leant over to kiss her .. and whisper "Nat my love - we're here ..." 

Nat began to whisper something, and then stopped suddenly ... it sounded like "if he would only leave me alone then ..." 

Dave was looking seriously at her when she opened her eyes, and once again she had to think fast... 

"Who are you talking about, babe? Is there someone bothering you in your life?" 

Dave sounded so concerned - his anxious face at the picnic had touched her deeply ... and now she had let slip that she was worried about a man…

"Well - my - er - boss at the restaurant wants me to work longer hours ... and that if I don't accept he'd easily find someone to replace me ... so ..."

Dave seemed to accept this tale - and took her hands in his ... "I would really rather you let this job go, and concentrated on your dancing job, and your other very important job ... you know what that is I hope?"

From his smile, she could guess what he wanted her to say, so she returned the smile and said "Could that be making Mr. David Gahan a happy man?"

He nodded a "yes" to her, and continued "So if you have any money worries, you could let that job go, and I could help you out... I'm serious, honey - your hours are crazy as it is... and he wants you to do more?" 

Nat shook her head "I have always wanted the independence I have now... its a thing I never had with Yuri - so please don't take it from me so soon, I am very attached to it, you see!" and she winked at him, trying to defuse the serious nature of the talk before she left his company... 

Dave sighed, but nodded. He could understand her, although couldn’t see into her head. In a crazy way Nat had another reason: she was afraid to accept money from Dave. She knew it very well, that he wasn’t like Yuri and never would hurt her or play such dirty games like Yuri just to make her pay her debts, but… but she just didn’t want to feel herself like she owed Dave. She shook her head because of this crazy thought and gave him a kiss just to divert her thoughts.

“Now I think… I must go” Dave breathed onto her lips.

“Yeah…. It’d be better… I have a lot to do… ya know…” she whispered back, her hands around his neck.

They kissed for a while then Dave let her go with a smile “If you don’t want me to… Well… it’s time for me to go, before I…Anyway…” he took a deep breath to calm down “I love you.”

“I love you too, David” she smiled back and watched as he sat back into his car and drove home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Back in her flat, Nat lay thinking for a while on her bed, smiling at all the lovely tender moments she had shared with her guy that day... and then her eyes were drawn to the flashing light of her answering machine... she jumped up off the bed and pressed the play button...

A flustered male voice boomed out the following over a raucous background noise.... it was the restaurant ... and as Nat listened, her eyes flew to the calendar on her kitchen wall....."Nat - I can't have this - you are late - very late - I asked you to be here at seven - and I can't find anyone else to replace you this evening.... don't even waste time calling me back - just get here!" 

She was supposed to have started work over an hour ago.... She would be able to go in what she was wearing, so just grabbed her bag, coat and keys and ran out of the door... 

Something told her that in the next few weeks this kind of mix-up would be more and more frequent, as her tiredness made her forget things, and muddle dates... she made a mental note to write more things down - to invent a code for the times when Yuri called for her, or for the bar... so that she could have it in her flat without too many questions from Dave... 

Anything written in Russian could be to do with the dancing school, or calls to friends back home... she would find a way... and as she fought the desire to sleep again on the subway she let a long sad sigh escape.... 

That night at the restaurant was one of many that became nightmarish... the customers were pouring in, the personnel were clumsy, or late, or non-existent, and the restaurant owner's attitude towards Nat changed permanently - he could no longer rely on her... and when she did arrive on time, her work was shoddy, so after one to many of these disappointing episodes, he called Nat into his office. He was holding his head in his hands when she came into the untidy little room. 

"I'm sorry - I tried to make excuses for you - we all have problems in our lives, but yours don't seem to go away, they seem to get bigger, and they are stopping you from working the way I need you to - the way you did at first. I'm sorry, Nat - I think this is where we should part company...." 

Nat had nothing to say, as she had felt this coming from the way her boss had been looking at her recently - and this evening once again, she had served the wrong food twice, dropped a dish in the middle of the restaurant, been impatient to some important clients, and had done nothing of any merit to counteract these things. She just nodded, undid her apron, turned around and left. 

On the way home, she reflected on her life these past two weeks, since the picnic, since that first time her boss had been upset by her letting him down... she really hadn't been professional at all, and what began to scare her at that moment was the fact that she had been so taken up with getting out of there, finishing her shifts there, that she hadn't really noticed how bad her work had become... so what if the same was happening in the dancing school, without her noticing? What if her thoughts were so easily drifting elsewhere that her dance lessons were falling to pieces?

She began to cry silently where she sat in the subway... Yuri was controlling her life - setting the pace of it - setting her very moods by making sure she was on the edge of exhaustion all the time... 

She thought back over her last few dance lessons.... had they been good - or had it just been a question of getting through them and onto the next nightmare evening with Yuri or at the bar? As she remembered her pupils' smiling faces, and those of the parents who came to watch, she reassured herself that she had been giving reasonable - if not great - lessons, but made a note to be vigilant not to let the same thing happen there as had happened at the restaurant.   
However hard Yuri made it for her, she would survive this... Like she did it in the past with or without Yuri…

She wasn’t happy that she lost this job, but hoped that she can hide this in front of Yuri, so she’ll have more free time to rest or to meet Dave. She hoped he won’t know that she needed to give up this job – she closed out the thought which screamed in her head. If Yuri finds out this, he can say that he must extend that one year unless she finds another job. But to tell the truth Nat hadn’t got the strength to find and do a new job. She was so very exhausted! She felt that she could sleep a whole week, if Yuri let her… But she wasn’t that lucky…

\---

The days seemed to be blurred, mixed together for Natasha. Often she didn’t even know the exact date, she knew just the days. She lived from day to day and avoided as much meetings with Dave as she dared. Of course she didn’t tell him that she lost one of her jobs. And she had no choice than save money where she could. No TV, light, water if it was not necessary. And less food.

And that night she needed to go to Yuri again. He mentioned a surprise for her. She didn’t want to know about this surprise. She didn’t want anything from Yuri just her freedom! But Nat calmed herself down and sent a text message to Dave to cancel their dinner… again.

Her heart was aching when he called her, but didn’t pick it up just slid into her coat after she put on her high-heels and headed for the door. Someone was waiting for her.

She arrived in the grimy hallway that led to the door of Yuri's seedy little place, and as she neared the door, she heard a woman's laughter ring out.... ah so the surprise was that Yuri had invited some friends to watch his antics? A look of disdain crept onto Nat's face, but she had to erase this and fight to keep a smile there as the door opened... a wooden smile, the one that Yuri tolerated, as even he realised she couldn't smile genuinely through all that he made her do... 

Yuri did indeed open the door, and with a sweeping welcome gesture, ushered Nat into the room, where the lights had been dimmed more than usual. Nat immediately looked for the source of the woman's laughter ... and as she removed her coat, she turned around and noticed that the place had been tidied somewhat....she didn't have to wait long for an answer: from the bathroom came Katja ...and from what she was wearing it became clear to Nat that she would be doing more than just watching this evening. 

"So - you like my little surprise?" Yuri grinned at Nat ... he strutted over to Katja, one of the members of the ballet, and who had always had a crush on Yuri, and everyone, even Nat, knew this. As he came to her side, he feasted his eyes on what she was wearing - a tight shiny black bra and skimpy shorts, which made even her slight figure look generous as her flesh was so constricted by them and brimmed liberally over the top of the bra, and under the legs of the shorts ... there were chains and straps and buckles that Yuri delighted in running his hands over, as he said to Nat - "Now this is the sort of stuff I would like you to wear - can't you see how good Katja looks compared to you and your sad little lacey things out of housewives' magazines? When she's taken all this off, I want you to try it on ... the whole outfit ... I think you could look almost as enticing, but we'll see about that later - it's time I explained what I want from you both this evening.”

Nat was only just beginning to understand what Yuri wanted ... something from them both? And from the way that Katja was glaring at her, she didn't relish the thought of doing anything with her, near her, to her.... a knot began to constrict in her stomach ... what on earth had Yuri cooked up this time? 

\---

When she finally got home hours later and was sleeping in her bed, she had awful nightmares. Vivid images came back from that night. She saw herself wearing that leather lingerie… Yuri forcing her to suck on Katja’s breast while he was fucking the other woman… the need of puking when she needed to lick Katja between her legs… Yuri fucking her from behind while doing this…feeling herself depressed and at the brink of sobbing… sucking on his cock… the humiliating laughs from both of them… the evil looks….

Nat woke up sobbing hard and darted to the bathroom to kneel in front of the toilet and gave out that little what was in her stomach. She felt herself sick, tainted, dirty, no matter how much she washed her body. Her soul was shattered and there was the constant disgust she felt for herself and for this awful situation. Her slim body was shaking so hard that she couldn’t stand up just cried hard on the cold tiles, hating to feel herself sore between her legs, hating the pain she felt on her body because of the fresh bitemarks and bruises.

There was no way she could meet Dave in this state! And finally she started to think that maybe it’d be better for both of them to break up with him. Nat didn’t want him to touch her after this! She wanted him to be safe, without her problems and the worries he felt for her… She can’t be that egocentric with him. She can’t keep him just because she needed a backup, a comforting hand who can clear her thoughts for a few minutes to forget these terrible things. She can’t ask him for money, she can’t let him get involved into this even more. He was in danger because of Natasha, and she hated this. But will she be strong enough to leave him? She must. That’d be the best for him, although her heart’ll break and bleed, like it was cut out from her aching chest…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dave was braining a lot lately. He knew something was really bothering Nat, but she always refused talking about it. He didn’t know what’d be the best, but slowly he persuaded himself that it’d be better not to let Nat avoid his questions. He’ll confront her with this and won’t let her stop him. He saw that she looked more and more pale and thin. She slowly turned into her own shadow. He must do something, he must stop this, because it wasn’t healthy for her!

He decided to go and see Nat in the restaurant, because he knew today she’ll work there, but for his biggest surprise one of the waiters said that she wasn’t working there for weeks now!

“What the heck?” he asked himself and asked for more details, so now he knew that she was always late and disoriented, had problems with the orders and the guests. It was as if the waiter was speaking about a different person. This couldn’t be his Natasha!

And then as he headed to her flat, another problem bugged his mind. What was she doing then on those nights when she always said she must work and can’t see him? It started to be more and more suspicious for Dave. Now it was clear for him that she was lying to him… But why? What was she hiding? What was she doing? Was she in trouble? But then why didn’t she ask his help?

Dave’s head was full of questions when he knocked on Nat’s door and waited her to let him in.

“Dave! What are you doing here?” she asked in a surprised tone, wearing only her thick white bathrobe. He immediately spotted the dark circles under her eyes and the red and tired gaze.

“I need to talk to you” he started and stepped into her flat.

“What’s the problem, Dave?” she asked quietly, although her heart was racing in her chest.

“You, Natasha” he looked down at her seriously.

“Me?” she uttered out, folding her arms in front of her chest and gulping a big one. Here comes trouble, she thought.

“Yes, you. You need to talk about your problem.”

“What kind of problem?” she played the stupid.

“Don’t act like a fool, I’m speaking about the problem you hide from me. The problem that keeps you away from me. Did you realize that you cancelled the last three evenings we wanted to be together? I know I promised that I won’t ask questions, but now it’s enough. Look at yourself! You’re like a ghost! You’re not my Nat anymore!” he raised his voice a bit, waving towards her with one hand.

Nat breathed in slowly as she moved away from the door to let Dave in ... what she planned to say to him wasn't for the ears of any neighbours who could be listening ... already his voice was betraying his concern, and as he spoke the volume was rising ... time to get him into her flat and close the door... 

Nat now held her breath before embarking on the biggest lie she had told her lover to date... she found it hard to hold his gaze, but in a way that fitted in with her plans, to push him away from her, so he would be safe.... it was going to break her heart, but she had to do this.... 

"So you want to know everything, don’t you? " she began using the tone one would adopt to speak to a child, one who had pushed an adult to the limit... and she saw shock immediately register on Dave's face ... never before had she used this tone with him - even when she had been tired, beyond tired, depressed, homesick... 

Dave sat down on her sofa and just stared at this woman, whom he thought he knew so well, as she paced up and down in front of him and revealed the reason for the changes in her attitude and physique. 

"You had your problems with drugs way back and you got through them ... well - mine are happening right NOW - before your very eyes - I am at the stage where I need the stuff... I will do anything - and I mean ANYthing ... to get what I need " and here she fixed him with a meaningful stare, hoping he would put two and two together and realise what her fictitious habit had been forcing her to do.

She was probably successful, because Dave's expression changed from disbelief to deep sadness, and he reached out his arms to her, willing her into his arms... and it was all Nat could do not to run to them. This was harder than she ever imagined it would be... but she had to keep her guy safe by destroying any feeling he had for her... any desire to help her. She looked at his outstretched arms with contempt, and took several steps backwards as she broke into a convincing laugh...

"Do you really think a hug would solve all my problems? Please, let's get real here - I have a DRUG problem... I am working - doing anything I am asked to do - to feed my habit. Don't you despise me?" Nat put her hands on her hips and looked cruelly at Dave - hoping he would just give up on her and go... but she didn't reckon on his compassion.

“Nat, this…this can’t be true! You’re kidding me!” he looked up at her still shocked and his face flinched when he heard Nat’s screams of laughter.

“Kidding?” she asked, her hands still on her hips, the bitterness could be heard in her hysterical voice. She hated to do this, but she needed to show some proof for him, so she loosened her robe and let it fall onto the floor.

She saw that Dave’s eyes widened in disbelief as he spotted the fresh and vivid bruises and bite marks on her body. “See?” she asked mercilessly as she turned around “I’ve told you that I do everything to get my dose.”

Dave couldn’t say a word just leant forward, covering his mouth. The sadness in his chest spread quickly and nearly choked him. He still couldn’t believe this…

“No, Nat…. You’re lying…” he shook his head “I have more than enough experience as a junkie. I can’t believe you use drugs!” he protested and before Nat could move, he was next to her, grabbing her right arm. She hissed as he hurt a bruise, but he didn’t care and pulled her back when she wanted to break free. “You don’t have needle marks on your arms…”

“Who said that I use heroine, huh?” she struggled. She really hated herself for doing this, but she needed to hurt him as much as she could “Do you miss your old friend?” she even managed to give him a sick smile and felt his grip hardening on her upper arm. It was the first time when she felt insecurity near him. Those lovely green eyes were dangerously dark and she could see pure pain in them. The hit reached its goal. She tore old wounds open… “Let me go and leave me alone! I don’t love you anymore!”

“Don’t say this to me, Nat…” he whispered begging “We can solve your problem. I can help you… please, please listen to me! I know people…”

“I-don’t-care!” she freed her arm and covered her skinny body with the robe “Just go away, Dave. It’s over!”

Dave just stood there at first, in severe shock - never could he have imagined his little ballerina would talk to him like this... and yet he pushed aside his own pain to focus on hers, her present condition was far more important than his old scars..... after his long history with various substances, he was free of them - and he knew that Nat's problem was very recent, so she was certain to emerge totally unscathed from the experience ... he had to try again - he couldn't give up on her. 

"Nat" he said, as he moved forward, taking her from behind by the shoulders, "if I escaped from my drug nightmare after over twenty years taking them, then you will too... just tell me how long you have been on them... and then we can ...." but he didn't get to finish his suggestion because she spun round and glared at him. 

"Take the hint and GO!" she spat at him... as viciously as if he was someone standing between her and her next fix ... "there is NOTHING here for you - can't you see?"

Her heart was pounding... the lies were piling up one on top of the other... she was losing control of the situation, and felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes... how could she make him go? Dave wouldn't leave - she could see - and worse still, he had another idea, because his eyes suddenly brightened... 

"Listen - if you need money, then I can give it to you... then you wouldn't have to do the degrading stuff you seem to be doing... it would buy us some time, and then I will find a way to wean you off the stuff, or better still get you into rehab somewhere..."

Nat was desperate, and had to find one really unbearable thing to throw at him - to make him give up....

"Listen here, mister I can solve all your problems, here's one thing you can never make better - you think you can soften up the person who had your and my child aborted six months ago?" 

Nat let this sink in for a while before she gave him more details ... spinning a web of deceit, which was at the same time a cocoon of protection for the man she loved beyond anything she had ever known ... she would break his heart, sure, but he would be safe, alive, for his family.   
When she saw his eyes cloud over with deep sadness, she continued, driving the nail further into the wound. 

"I could have told you - I kept it hidden for three months - I was lucky it didn't show, but when I started to swell up, I had to starve myself so my clothes still fitted me - and then I got tired, and needed to find a way to keep going... so I got rid of my little problem, and turned to drugs to keep going at work. In a way, if you want to help me shoulder the blame, a part of it could be yours as after all, you got me pregnant! So now try and help me out of this ... I killed our child because I couldn't bear to see what it was going to do to my body, and I sought comfort in the magic white powders..." 

"No- Nat, this can't be true ... please don't tell me that .... you were pregnant with our child? And you...never said? Just went and...?" Dave began to recoil in horror - how could he have been so wrong about Nat? She was so obsessed with her perfect body that she had destroyed a life growing inside her, rather than risk what a pregnancy might do to her shape.... 

Dave just kept backing up - until he felt the door behind him... he couldn't take his eyes off Nat, and as she walked towards him, stretching out her arms, and saying "now comfort your ballerina if you can find it in your heart ..." with a sarcastic smile on her face, he found himself reaching frantically for the door handle, opening the door, and running from the flat as if Nat was a creature about to pursue him and drag him into her hell with her .... 

Nat closed the door and leant against it, and finally let the tears come - in rivers, punctuated by sobs which shook her whole body. Now for some bizarre reason she didn't care what her neighbours heard. 

\---

After he literally fled from Nat’s flat, Dave was sitting on a rock at the river’s bend. He didn’t care that the icy wind was blowing through his grey coat. He didn’t see or hear anything - just Nat’s yelling… her sentences were echoing in his mind… He still couldn’t believe what he heard. If all these stuffs were true then he misread Nat’s feelings and everything that this woman meant for him! Was the past one and a half year just a big lie? Was she really this obsessed with her own body that she could kill their baby??!!

He took a deep breath and sniffed after he wiped away a bitter tear. But she never said something like this… she never talked about her figure! Never avoided a cake or any food! And her drug problem… How couldn’t he see it? Was he too busy with his own life? Or was he afraid to see the signs? He couldn’t understand the situation! And Nat just broke up with him? Why? Why was it necessary to end their relationship this way? Why was life so hard for him?

“A baby?” Dave whispered “Is that true? She…she killed our baby? How could she?!” for a moment he felt hatred towards Natasha, but it got away quickly. He was too shocked as he bent his head onto his forearms and started to cry silently…

\---

“The guests like you, Nat” Mickey said with a smile while he was cleaning the bar counter with a clot “Already six costumers? Wow, if you go on like this, they’ll need to stand in line for you!” he laughed.

“I don’t know, but the money is good, so…” she smiled back.

“Yeah… But as I see, another gentleman wants you, so go, go, go…” he waved towards an older man.

Nat sighed and walked to the man. This time she was wearing dark blue –nearly black- lingerie, which showed her curves better. It was a busy night and she just wanted to rest, but she couldn’t. Fortunately in the last two weeks Yuri and Katja didn’t hurt her, so her skin was nearly perfect, gleaming in the dim light in gold from a body lotion.

After 15 minutes she stepped out of the room and headed to the toilet to check her make up. It was hot inside the club. She checked herself in the mirror. Her real face was deep under the thick mascara, which hid her dark circles and exhaustion. She sighed and counted the money she had in her stockings.

When she went back to the bar, Mickey told her that three men – all friends- were waiting for her in the first room. They already paid for her dance in a really generous way, so she needed to be kind.

“But hey, hon, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

“Okay, thanks” she smiled at him and walked among the tables till she reached Room 1. A smile spread across her face when she recognized one of the guests. “Chris?”

“Yeah, I brought a few friends this time. Do you mind?”

“No, not at all...” she tried to sound seductive “OK, you want your usual?" Nat stroked Chris's cheek and then showed him over to the sofa... 

Chris replied that the usual would be fine, and so Nat stood him with his back to the sofa and pushed him playfully backwards so that he fell onto it... this produced a laugh from the two friends, who were already comfortably lounging in the two armchairs, at right angles to the sofa. Nat now had her back to the door, facing Chris and about to straddle him ... she looked over at the friends, and smiled... 

"So you are friends or colleagues?" to the reply "colleagues" came another question: "So has he been a good boy at work today?" 

Another laugh from the friends ... "What if we say no?" one of them asked "Do we get to take his place?" 

Now Nat laughed out loud, and her beautiful voice rang out over the raunchy background music ... "No of course not - you have to queue like all the others... it just means that he gets less of my... special treatment... so has he been good or bad?"

The friends agreed that he had worked hard, and deserved some special treatment from Nat, so she winked at them, and started to gyrate her hips over Chris's lap. When she saw how his eyes were drinking in every inch of her body, she remembered how last time she had let him touch her ... nowhere special, but just to have his hands on her skin, as a little privilege for him ... She reached for one of his hands with hers, while she propped herself up on the back of the sofa with the other.

She bent over seductively, watching as his eyes were drawn to her chest.... only in this position did she have anything like a cleavage, and this seemed to excite him, so Nat took one of his fingers, and without ceasing her circular hip movements, whispered to him to close his eyes. Chris obeyed, and then Nat traced down her cleavage with Chris's finger, the rest of his hand firmly imprisoned in hers, to prevent him making any unwelcome grabs at her flesh ... Chris let out a sigh of contentment... so Nat said he should keep his eyes closed, while she looked over at his friends... They were smiling and calling out that Chris was a lucky guy - and egging Nat on to spoil him more ... 

Nat took both his hands in hers and placed them on her waist - then she whispered to Chris that he was driving now... and that he could move her around, but that he mustn't sit her down on his lap. Chris grinned widely, and began to move Nat's body, making the same circular movements she had made, but wider…and much slower, so that her thighs brushed for longer against his ... and once again the friends called out their encouragements!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Meanwhile Dave finally ended his long phone call with Martin. He wanted some changes in a song, but he couldn’t really pay attention. In the last two weeks he was like a ghost. Depressed and sad. His mind was still circulating around Nat and the things she said – he nearly went insane from them, so maybe that’s why he accepted Chris’s invitation to this cheap bar. And to tell truth, he wanted Chris to finally shut up – he asked Dave to come to this bar nearly every day, babbling about a hot blond chick…

So now he was standing outside the club. He put his cell away and finished his cigarillo. He watched the people on the street absentmindedly. After long days and even longer lonely nights he decided that he’ll help Nat, no matter what! He’ll call the best specialists and he won’t care what she says! He needed to confess that he still loved her, despite the pain and disappointment he felt. He’ll go to her… Yes, he’ll help her.

Dave nodded to himself and blew out the smoke before he stepped into the loud club. He hoped that the loud music will finally stop his running and painful thoughts. He sighed when he couldn’t see the guys in front of the stage, so he guessed they were in one of the rooms.

He didn’t need to search for long… He wanted to say something, but the words stuck in his throat. First he didn’t know why the blond girl was familiar to him… then her laugh gave him assurance… For a moment he couldn’t move or speak, just watched as the woman leant closer to his friend and whispered something in his ear, while Chris’s hands stayed on her waist.

At precisely the same moment, one of Chris's friends reached forward to get his drink from the small table in the middle of the room ... his face came into the light, and Nat stared at him... 

"Hey pass me mine, Andrew" said the other guy.... and suddenly something fell into place in Nat's mind... Chris had always seemed familiar to her, and yet she hadn't managed to place it. Now there was Chris, Andrew, and both faces made her think of music.... and in the very next second, when she felt a presence behind her, she knew who she would see if she turned around. 

"At last you found me" she said ... breaking the magic for Chris, whose eyes flew open, and who saw Dave walk into the room, and sit on the arm of one of the chairs where the other guys were, as if he was just another curious client in this bar... so Nat decided to carry on, taking Chris's face in her hands and asking him to shut his eyes again... 

"Heyy - we haven't finished yet, naughty boy - you aren't supposed to look!" but at that remark, she felt a firm grip on her left upper arm and recognized Dave’s familiar scent immediately.

“Nat! Why are you doing this to yourself?!” Dave dragged her off of Chris’s lap, who looked at him alerted.

“Hey, Dave, stop it!” he tried to defend Nat, but Dave just barked at him still holding Nat’s arm.

“You shut up, I know her!” This seemed to work, because Chris stayed silent. “So?” he turned back to the calm Nat, who tried to free her arm…again… The icy tone in Dave’s voice hurt her, but didn’t show it. “You left me for doing THIS? You do this to have your daily dose?!” Dave felt the anger rising in him. When he stepped in and recognized Natasha on his friend’s lap, he nearly felt sick with jealousy and anger, and couldn’t bear the way how she avoided his presence to do her job properly!

“That’s none of you business, Dave” she answered on an ice-cold tone “You don’t have the right, to treat me like this anymore!”

“You enjoy this shit around you, Nat? You already look like a hooker… Can’t you see that you are destroying yourself?! You are slowly sliding down! You want to die so badly?” here his voice softened “Please, listen to me! I can help… I still want to help, no matter what you’ve said or done…”

“Mr. Gahan, I say it one more time to make things clear: I don’t want to get rid off the things I take, but I want to get rid off YOU! So let me go before I scream for help! I have other costumers waiting for my body…” she used these words willingly. She could see fresh pain in his eyes and a little disgust as he released her arm – his fingerprints clearly visible on the pale skin. He heard enough for today! No more words left Dave’s mouth, he just walked out of the bar, never looking back. Nat hoped that this meant he walked out of her life as well…

Dave's sudden exit from Nat's room alerted Mickey at the bar, and he came running to see if everything was all right. Nat greeted him at the door, and reassured him, that it was an argument between the men, and nothing to do with her... what a capable liar she was becoming, in order to save her lover from what Yuri had threatened!

Mickey glanced into the room anyway, and saw that the remaining three men seemed calm, although now they were standing together talking instead of sitting and relaxing. Nat told Mickey that they had been so generous with her so far, that they deserved some drinks on the house, which sent Mickey away happy, and bought her some time to sort things out with Chris and his friends.

Nat closed the door, and leaned against it, smiling again despite her strong desire to burst into tears at what she had had to do and say to her Dave...

She had to look at the bigger picture - saving her reputation in this bar was the most important thing right now - nothing of this incident must get back to Yuri, or he would suspect that she had been blabbing to Dave, or passing him messages via these friends of his....Yuri was bound to have connections among the staff here - why else would he have chosen this bar?

It suddenly occurred to her, moreover, that Mickey could even be spying on her for Yuri.... and this made her feel sick, because she was growing to like him, and now could never really be sure of him. Was his smile genuine? And his seeming concern for her? Or was there more at stake?

Nat had to turn this situation around and send these guys home contented... so she pulled out all the stops, and suggested that she did her little number for each of them - and from the beginning for Chris, as they had been interrupted... but Chris would have none of this - what Dave had said had chilled him to the bone, so he and his friends paid Nat for her time, saying they were no longer in the mood, and Nat helped them to leave the place quietly, inventing a reason for Mickey to leave his post at the bar while they slipped out into the road. Nat then sneaked back to her room and prayed for ten minutes that Mickey wouldn't think to look in on her ... she then went back out to chat with him, and see if there were any other clients for her ... Mickey asked where the three friends were, and Nat said they must have gone down onto the dance floor, then distracted him again by asking for an ice-bucket of ice-cubes, to play around with her new client ... Mickey laughed at her inventiveness, and went off to get what she asked for...

Nat breathed a long sigh of relief ... she wouldn't see Chris at the bar again, but had to take care of the next customer, all the while keeping the image of Dave's disgusted face as far from her mind as she could...

\---

On a windy Tuesday Dave decided to visit Natasha’s old friend, Tanya to warn her about Nat’s behaviour. Maybe she could help her better, because Nat never picked up the phone when he tried to speak to her. Dave’s head was still full with her and couldn’t sleep from his thoughts. He was really worried about Natasha, and wanted to help more than ever. Maybe because he knew the situation from first hands. Yes, a lot of memories came back from the darkest period of his life and suffered from these images, but he needed to stay calm and strong. Even if Nat refused his help, he’ll find the way…At least he’ll try…

When he finally found Tanya in her flat, he immediately discovered a flick of fear in her eyes when he described the situation. But it was strange. He thought Tanya’ll be terrified – well she was- but Dave thought she’ll react more intense. She just sat opposite him and fixed her gaze onto the cup of tea she was holding in her hands.

“You know something, Tanya? Is there another problem?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Why are you asking this?” she looked up at him for a moment then returned to her tea.

“Because it seems that you’ve already known this. You don’t seem to be too surprised.”

“Dave, she’s my friend. We met a few times, and although she didn’t say a word about things like these, I saw the changes in her. What she said she’d done… Well, I don’t know… I…”

“You? Please go on, Tanya!” Dave asked and looked at her reassuringly.

“Well I think she’s not that type who is that obsessed with her own body and who… who…”

“…who kills her baby…” he whispered with pain in his eyes.

Tanya saw him look away in the distance. This was still the most sensitive point for him.

“Dave…look, I’m really sorry…that this didn’t work between you two… But she’s so stubborn… If she says she doesn’t want you then she has a good reason...”

“But I won’t let her down… I still can’t believe this whole thing. Something’s wrong around her… I can feel it… and I won’t rest until I found out what that is, I promise!” he clenched his fists together. When he looked up, he caught another strange expression from Tanya.

“What is it, Tanya? What are you hiding from me?” he asked in a calm voice.

She was hesitating for a few minutes. Nat’s letter came into her mind. That letter what she gave to her months ago. But she wasn’t sure whether she should give it to him now, or not, because Nat called her every Sunday that she was okay, as they’ve discussed...

“Look, I’m not good in lying… so you can easily see through me. Yes, she gave me something, but now I can’t give it to you. There are…some conditions before I can give it to you. It was her will and I won’t betray her. I’m sorry.”

“I see…” he said finally after long minutes of examining Tanya’s face “Let me know if I can come for that something…” he said quietly and left the flat.

“I hope that day never comes…” Tanya whispered to the empty flat and drank the last sip of her cold tea.

\---

Dave's first priority was to get professional help for Nat.... without any more confrontations with her for a time ... so this meant putting Nat in touch with people who could help her without her knowing about it. He spent a whole day narrowing down his choice of specialists, phonebook in one hand, computer mouse in the other, as he compiled a list of numbers to try. He thought of how he was going to explain the „low key" approach .... that the patient shouldn't even know she was being observed until she recognized the problem and was willing to seek help to get back to her previous life. 

He tried his "storyline" out loud, talking into the silence of the empty studio, surrounded by instruments and recording equipment....   
"I am very worried about a good friend of mine who is doing dangerous and degrading work to feed her drug habit ... she has refused all the help I've tried to put her way, and won't listen to me when I say that she could kick the habit so very easily, seeing as how she hasn't been doing the stuff for very long ... so I tried to frighten her by telling her my story, which goes back to when I was twelve, and lasted 24 years .... but it had absolutely no effect on her ... so I was wondering if you would accept to observe her, at her work, if you can call it that, because she has withdrawn into the world of sleazy bars and dubious contacts in the hope that I will leave her alone ... and I can't just walk away ... so I'm desperate to find someone who can reach her. I don't know ....what to do ...any more.... " and as he said these last words, he dropped the phone book, gathered up his knees onto the sofa and hugged them tight as he burst into a long series of loud sobs of anguish.

How was he going to save his Nat? His precious little ballerina? Would anyone from the medical profession stoop so low as to go and see Nat at work? Dave realised that he only knew of this job, and wondered if she had others.... and mused on how she had been juggling them with her teaching at the dance school. Probably as this was less physically tiring than the restaurant job.

His thinking brought him slowly out of his morose sobbing - he shuddered as he thought back to how low he had gone himself at times to get his daily dose when he was young - stealing and similar petty crimes..... how he had brought his family to tears ..... how he had promised to stop each time he was caught, but the lure of the exciting life had always been too much for him .... until he had come so close to losing it all, namely his very life ...... and had decided that enough was enough.

He had to stop Nat from sinking that low ... he hit the print key on his computer and walked around the studio for the next hour, phone in one hand, list in the other, working methodically down the numbers, marking them with a Y or N or M, depending on whether it was a number to call back, a total waste of time due to the haughty and uninterested voice on the other end, or if he had left a message on an answerphone. By the time he had reached the end of his twenty names, which covered the whole New York state, he had five Ys, a majority of Ns, and two Ms. 

His next priority was to get as much information as he could out of Chris... but gently, because it really wasn't his fault he had unearthed a hornet's nest.... in fact Dave could have gone much longer before discovering Nat's secret life if Chris hadn't insisted on Dave going to that bar. So the first word he would say to his pal would be "thank you”.....

He called him after he finished off the list and asked for a meeting from Chris. Dave heard how unsure his friend’s voice was. He could bet on it that Chris didn’t know how to handle this situation after all those babbling about Nat’s skills. Dave just sighed at this and took his black leather jacket.

Chris was already pacing and smoking in front of Starbucks at the time Dave arrived. They shook hands and Dave suggested a walk.

“Dave…er… hey, I’m really sorry…”

“No, Chris. It wasn’t your fault” he looked at him “I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me for what?” he looked at him shocked.

“You know because you dragged me there, I realized what Natasha was doing behind my back and now maybe I can help her…”

“But… from where do you know her?”

“It’s a long story, but in a nutshell she was my lover in the last one year or so… She’s a ballerina… or was… and I met her at a performance… Swan Princess…” he immersed in his own thoughts “She was my little princess….” he sighed with pain in his voice “But she changed and she said terrible things to get rid off me… But despite all these things… I still want to help her… I can’t bear the thought that she’s doing these awful things to herself… That’s why I need your help, Chris. You’re my friend and I need your help…”

“I see…” he answered quietly “How can I help you?”

“Please tell me everything you know about her. I’m interested in every little detail. I won’t be mad at you, just tell me them. Tell me what she did to you, how she acted… everything, okay?”

Christian nodded and they spent more than an hour on a bench, speaking about Nat then Dave’s relationship with her…

Dave realised that Chris couldn't really help him other than by confirming that Nat had nothing of a typical junkie bar-worker ... she seemed tired, yes, pale and undernourished, on the verge of not being curvy enough for the job .. but she was always in control of herself, her speech, her movements - and almost seemed to take pleasure in what she did ... this troubled Dave at first, but then he decided to keep hold of this as a clue to her atypical behaviour - something to get a specialist curious about Nat's case. 

Dave and Chris held their "goodbye" hug for a long while ... Chris broke it and said to his friend "You really love her, don't you? So go and save her - don't stop at anything. Don't let her sink any deeper. You'll regret it all your life if you don't" and then he walked away slowly, as pensive as Dave himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A week later, Dave was waiting outside the same Starbucks to meet the specialist who had been chosen from the list. A man in his forties, same height and build as himself, but blond and pale-skinned, drove into a parking space across the street. The medical parking permit on the windshield gave Dave the clue he needed, and as the man crossed the road, he found his hand taken up and shaken, as his name was spoken. "Doctor Greenberg?" 

“Yes, I am. I guess you are Mr. Gahan, right?” he gave him a little smile and shook his hand.

“I’m so glad that you could take some time and come.”

“I help where I can” he looked at him with friendly blue eyes. The guy seemed appealing to Dave. “So can we discuss the details?”

“Yes of course, do you want a coffee?”

“Yes, that’d be good” he glanced at his watch “Time for my caffeine dose” he smiled again “Yeah, it’s funny that even such a specialist has habits… But well… that’s life…” he murmured and Dave needed to smile a bit.

When they were already sitting by a little table near a corner, more serious topics were discussed by them. The doctor wanted to know every detail about Natasha and her behaviour. Dave even mentioned the things he heard from Christian. The suspicion came into his mind that maybe Nat wasn’t even a junkie… that she lied in this question… But if she lied in this then maybe the abortion was a lie too! But then why did she do this? What could be the hidden cause?

Dr. Greenberg pushed his chair back and crossed his legs, and a small smile crept over his face. 

"This talk has been most interesting especially because ... yesterday evening ... I went to the bar that you mentioned in your original telephone message, and asked around for Natasha." 

Dave sat up straight in his chair, and grabbed the table in a wild panic "You have seen her already?" 

"Yes, Mr. Gahan ... and I can truthfully say that the woman in question has none of the telltale signs of a drug user. She is too meticulous about her appearance, and too conscientious about her work." 

"Well then couldn’t this come from fear of something else? Something bigger and darker than a drug habit?”

"Now you are talking, Mr. Gahan. I have been told by her colleagues that she is always anxious to have as many clients as possible, that she has a list of regular clients who pay her really well, that the barman watches out for her, because despite his advice, she often gets into dangerous situations, just because these clients pay more ... "

"Oh god ..." Dave ran his hands through his hair "What did THAT mean?" he looked searchingly into the doctor's eyes.

"Oh please Mr. Gahan, let's not create frightening imaginary situations here, or I will be treating you too!" the doctor shook his head and went on to explain: "Natasha seems to have several groups of men who visit together, rather like what your friend Christian described. It's a half hour booking for her and so she gets more money, and a percentage of the drinks ordered. That's all I was implying here, but of course, such groups can sometimes turn against the girl and make things very unpleasant..."

Here Dave interrupted the doctor "There were times when she had marks on her body ... bite marks, I would have said, although she would never admit to this ... she would cook up some story of people shoving her around on the subway... facial marks too - but how could she get them at the lapdancing bar and go on to take care of other clients? It baffles me completely!!"

"This makes me think that she has other places of work - other less .... how should I say .... places where she isn't as protected as she is at this bar ... maybe she works alone here, so whatever happens to her, injuries - marks ...." and here Dave 's mouth fell open at the awful truth that was being unraveled for him ... "doesn't seem to matter - and might even be part of what is expected of her..."

"Jesus Christ - you mean some kind of sick sadist? Getting his kicks from seeing her leave his arms with HIS marks on her skin?" Dave felt a mixture of nausea and fury. 

“We can’t be sure what she’s doing when she’s not in the bar or at the dancing school. But it seems that she needs money for something. As it seems not for drugs, she just said this to cover up the real cause.”

“Oh Natty, what’s this all about?” he whispered to himself in shock.

“As I saw during my visit in the bar she seemed to be frightened when she thought no one was watching her. And just before I left I saw her go to the dressing rooms and a tall man followed her.”

“A man? Was he from the staff?”

“I don’t know. It is possible. First he spoke to her by the bar. He whispered something into her ear and her whole body strained but nodded. She didn’t seem happy to go back to the dressing room, but after all she obeyed and this man followed her nearly immediately.”

“What…what’s this man like?” Dave asked and a dark thought started to form in his head.

“I couldn’t see properly, because it was dark in the club, but he was tall, muscular… short brown hair, icy eyes… sharp contours… You know him?”

“I’m not sure…” Dave uttered and closed his eyes. He had an idea… "OK Doctor - maybe there would be a way to trace her movements - what do you think? Or do you think it would be better to confront Nat directly?" Dave seemed desperate to put the next part of the plan, whatever it was to be. 

"Wait a moment, Mr. Gahan - all this needs to be thought through carefully. I was going to suggest that I went to the bar and asked to see Natasha myself ... then I would be able to decide more conclusively about the possibility of drug use. Notice if you will how I say possibility now, because that is all it is for me. I am beginning to entertain the idea that there is something bigger at stake." 

Dave's eyes widened "Perhaps linked to her Russian origins? I wonder if this is what her friend was hinting at ..." and Dave's thoughts went back in time to the conversation with Tanya.... How determined she had been not to reveal Nat's secret ... how scared and sad she had looked... 

By the time Dave had told this supplement of information to the doctor, he was smiling ... "I think now that you are right about having this young lady's movements followed, and the sooner we can identify the importance of that threatening man in the bar, the better it will be for Natasha." The doctor stood to leave, his work for today had come to an end. "I will contact you when I have identified Natasha's other…er…places of work ... and also once I have been to visit the bar, and played the role of an unsuspecting lapdance customer .... the thought of this leaves me rather perplexed ... it's really not my idea of a good night out, you know…" and the doctor shook Dave’s hand before heading for the door ...

\---

A few days later when the doctor informed him about the news he was sitting in Christian’s car across Nat’s street. He lent it to him, because Dave knew Nat’d recognize his car. The doctor mentioned that he saw that other man in the bar again and gave a hint that it seems, Nat goes out somewhere late in the night, but he lost her in the subway. Dave thanked for his help and felt a little relief that she wasn’t using, but on the other hand he was worried about this bigger picture.

He was sitting in the car for hours now. He was about to go home when he spotted a tall figure in the crowd heading to the entrance of her apartment and Dave’s blood froze…

“Yuri, you bastard!” he whispered through gritted teeth “I knew it!” He needed all of his patience to stay in the car and not to go after that bastard. He counted the minutes on his watch and felt his brain working hard. Some things clicked into its places, but there were blurry spots. Why was Yuri here? Was he the source of Nat’s strange behaviour, or she went back to him? Dave didn’t like either options, but he needed to think before acting…

As the time passed, Dave began to drum on the dashboard ... he watched the passers by, slipped lower into the seat, and tried not to envisage Yuri's face with two black eyes ... but this image came again and again before his eyes - as if it were a premonition. 

A whole hour dragged by, before two figures emerged from the building's entrance ... unmistakably Nat and Yuri, but taking different directions ... Yuri had almost let the door go in Nat's face, as he came out onto the sidewalk. Yuri was smiling, Nat was trying to hide her face. Dave couldn't stand this inertia any more, but chose not to confront either person that day ... he would try to work out for himself what was going on first, and then find a way to confirm his suspicions by getting back in touch with Tanya, maybe. 

He waited until both Yuri and Nat were out of sight then left the car to go into the building.   
Using his key to Nat's door, he let himself in. His first impression was that he had gone to the wrong place ... nothing looked the same.... every surface was strewn with papers, ashtrays, food containers, glasses, half-drunk bottles. The windows were dirty so not much light was getting in, although it was a brilliantly sunny afternoon. 

Dave sat down on the familiar sofa, and for a second, memories of his first moments in Nat's comfy little home flooded back into his mind, and his heart too.... but they were soon chased away by what he saw as he looked around ... He was curious to see what the pile of boxes was on the kitchen floor so got up from the sofa and walked over to it. All food boxes ... all take-out food. The kitchen was particularly shocking to him - he shook his head as he looked at the unhealthy food that Nat had been eating, obviously standing over the sink to eat, as there was no cutlery visible.... torn up pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons ... totally unlike the Nat he had known .... this person was constantly running - the other proof of this came from the bedroom - a pile of discarded clothes on the floor from a need to change rapidly - to do different jobs? As he searched through the pile he found everyday clothes alternating with raunchy black fake leather and lacy stuff ... a short red split skirt.... a see-through red lace blouse .... and the underwear didn't look like Nat's style either... It must have been what she wore for her lapdancing nights.... if that was all she did, he began to think... 

Dave took a pile of papers from the work surface in the kitchen and returned to slump onto the sofa.... as he leafed through the papers, all in Russian, he could see they were in two different handwritings... and that one of them was Nat's. He took one sheet, full of crossed out lines and corrections, and wondered what on earth was the problem for Nat to be writing like this. His eyes strayed down to the waste paper basket.... he took two crumpled sheets of similarly filled paper from there, smoothed them out, and decided to take them to show to someone who could translate for him. Tanya maybe, as she seemed so worried about her friend, and Dave felt he could trust her. 

The other papers were returned to the worksurface, and then Dave thought about leaving. He glanced into the grubby bathroom, which had sparkled on his previous visits then as he sighed, he felt drawn to go back to the bedroom. Why he did this, he had no idea, but what he saw chilled him to the bone ... on the pillows were some handcuffs, one end attached to the bedhead .... the bedsheets, a shade of mid-blue, were stained with dark red and yellowish white .... he backed up to the wall, realising what this meant - Yuri and Nat must have been here in that last hour, and he had hurt her enough to draw blood ... he felt a retching feeling in his stomach and had to dash for the bathroom... 

He literally fled from the little flat, closing his fist hard around the sheets of papers. He felt sick from the smells, the images and the things he figured out. He knew now well, that Nat wasn’t using, she was terrorized by Yuri. He couldn’t imagine that she loved what he was doing to her. A sharp picture popped up in Dave’s head: now he remembered how Nat was hiding her face with her blonde tufts and she was rubbing her wrist! Maybe because the handcuffs on her bedpost hurt her fragile skin…

Dave took a deep breath from the cold air and hurried to his car, hoping that the stolen papers’ll give him more answers. His first thing to do was to visit Tanya, hoping that she was at home. If he needs, he’ll wait for her even for hours, but he wanted to see what this whole thing was about. He was so close! He felt it!

 

\---

As Dave pressed Tanya's doorbell, he felt full of positivity - he was going to get his fragile little Nat out of the hell she had got herself into ... he heard a noise behind the door, and moved back a step to be visible through the spyglass set into the door. He waited but heard no further noise... perhaps his arrival was disturbing Tanya in the middle of something... 

"Tanya - I'm sorry if it's not a good time - can you tell me when I can talk to you please?" Dave asked through the closed door, leaning towards the spyglass as if it was a microphone "It's about Nat - I need your help - I think I've ...." suddenly the door opened to reveal Tanya, glaring at him and gesturing to him to shut up .... She then beckoned impatiently to him to come in, and as soon as the door was closed, she flew at him ... "ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY?" then she lowered her voice for the rest “Don't ever - ever mention Natasha's name here again - or both she and I could be killed .... please..." and as she spoke, her anger melted into fright and tears...

“What the hell are you talking about??!!” Dave looked at her shocked again.

“I don’t know too much, but… when Nat….” here she tried to calm down “…so when she gave me that something I must give to you when it’s time… she was terrified and mentioned that she can’t come here to me often, because….”

“Because?” Dave asked anxious.

“Because I can get in danger too…” she whispered at the end.

“Are you serious?!” he started to pace in the room “This situation starts to be too crazy for me!”

“I’m sorry, Dave…” Tanya bent her head down.

“No… it’s not your fault. I believe you and I see it bothers you too… so maybe I can give answers for both of us…” he said and lifted his hand, containing the creased papers.

“What are those?” she looked surprised.

“Some letters I found, but I need your help, because it’s in Russian and I can’t read it and can’t trust anyone if the situation is really this serious…” he gave her the papers and Tanya opened them.

Tanya sat down and showed Dave where he could sit and poured them some wine, while she looked over the papers... 

"They seem to be calculations ... dates and amounts of money ... it's not Nat's writing, I'm sure.... it looks like a debt being paid off, as the amount is getting less as the time goes on - see? Here are the months of the year and here are the amounts and the....." The blood left Tanya's face as her finger traced across the page to the last column "…this column is called activities... oh my god..."

Dave reached out to hold Tanya's arms, which were trembling now "Tanya - tell me - come on - what does it mean? A debt? Whose debt?" 

"Oh Dave, it looks like Nat owed someone a lot of money, and the only way she could pay them back was to..." here she looked up imploring Dave to understand all by himself without her having to translate the activities on the paper.

"You have to tell me, Tanya, please, however bad it is, I know she was lapdancing... is that written anywhere?"

"Yes" Tanya replied, grateful for Dave's contribution - somehow it made it easier for her to carry on ..."And there are other ways that she earned money ... it seems that she had to....be ....with Yuri....and a woman too... oh my poor friend ... oh no ...." and Tanya found herself unable to go on, dissolving into tears in Dave's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After Natasha arrived home, she picked up a letter, which was lying on the floor. Before she could open it, she straightened and looked around. A faint smell caught her nose. It was so familiar from somewhere, but she couldn’t recognize it or locate its source. She found it strange, but after a few moments she just shrugged and opened the letter from the dancing school with sad eyes – she knew what it would contain. Another warning from the school came, because another parent complained from one of her classes and the school said that if there were any more complaints she would be fired on the spot.

She felt numb, empty as she sat down onto that very place where Dave was sitting that afternoon. She leant back on the sofa, still wearing her grey coat. Yes, she felt so grey and empty like a doll. Slowly she lost all of her emotions, all the will to fight against her situation, all her will to break free from Yuri’s vicious circle. Now she hadn’t got anything to fight for. She was alone. She lost her Dave a long time ago and now she’ll leave the last normal connection in her new life: the dancing school. Because she knew when she should stop. Her heart’ll break, but she knows when it’s time to quit and pack her things. She’d hate herself even more, if she gave bad lessons for her lovely little girls! As she imagined their sad faces, her tears started to fall. Here was another important thing she needed to give up in her life…Again. Slowly Yuri took away everything that could comfort Nat a bit, keeping her sanity in this shameful and disgusting situation…  
Nat just sat there, sobbing loudly when she imagined her life without her adorable pupils… it hurt her especially that she won’t be able to see Rosie either. But maybe it’ll be better for everyone.

“There’s no need for anyone to know about my problems…” she sighed and wiped her tears away “Everything’ll be fine. Everything will be fine….” she whispered to herself and rubbed her aching wrists. Yuri was rough to her today as well.

After she finished her shower and stopped crying because of her dance classes, she prepared for her last lesson. Today at the end of it she’ll announce her decision that she won’t teach there anymore…

As she walked up to the school's main door, Rosie ran to her and grabbed her in a child's exaggerated hug. "Hi Nat - are you feeling better today?" she looked up hopefully into her idol's face, having asked the question she always asked, and expecting the same reply - that Nat was fine but just a little tired. Nat usually managed to accompany this lie with a fake smile, and then lose herself in the class for its duration, but today Rosie didn't get her answer - or her smile - Nat looked puzzled as she pulled away slightly from Rosie... 

"So who brought you today? Mummy?" It was the parents' habit to park down the road and let their girls run - or race - to the doors of the school.

"No - it was my Dad today - why do you ask, Nat?" Rosie mirrored Nat's puzzled look.

Nat had just smelt that same fragrance that she had discovered in her flat a few hours ago.... and now she knew that Dave had been to her place! Her eyes widened momentarily, but then she regained her composure, and replied "Ah - it doesn't matter - I just thought I saw her drive past, that's all." Nat forced a little smile onto her face and sighed at length. Then she took Rosie's hand and they went into the school together, Rosie's eyes never leaving Nat's face, as if she could tell that today's lesson would be different somehow...

During the lesson Nat’s eyes got teary time after time as she leant against the piano, while the old lady was playing a soft piece and the girls were concentrating hard on the choreography. She loved to see the enthusiasm on their clear faces, the joy when they managed to perform the figures and steps and jumps correctly… the way they smiled up at her… And now she must say goodbye to this little happy place… to this little safe word, where no one hurt her ever… Where Yuri couldn’t come…

Memories came back from her first day here… then the lesson she gave… that strange but beautiful day when she finally gave herself to her beloved David right on this floor… Oh, how she missed his touch, his smile, his voice, his fragrance, his body… his comforting words… even his lame jokes! Her body tensed and she needed to choke a painful yell and fight her tears back. She was watching Rosie with sad eyes. She really had talent in dancing, she hoped she’ll continue this way. Natasha looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was time to praise the girls and end the lesson… and end her carrier as a teacher.

Nat beckoned all the pupils to her, and sat down with them all around her. This was going to be so hard, but she owed it to these darling little girls to be as honest as she could. She was, after all, an adult that they looked up to. 

"Well now, my girls - that was a great lesson and I want to praise you for your hard work. You always work hard for me - I have never been disappointed in you - not one single time.   
I just hope you continue to work as hard in the future ... when someone else comes to take over my lessons ..." she felt her throat tightening ... but had to carry on ... "In fact this was the last lesson I teach here." 

The girls all gasped, and some shouted "No - it's not true!" - but Nat continued ... 

"I have been so tired recently, you have seen, haven't you? So I don't think I'm really teaching you as well as I did when I first came here. It's because I need to work in other places to earn enough money to live here, and the other jobs are very tiring, but pays better..." 

The girls looked around at each other, as if to check out the expressions on their classmates' faces ... as if maybe they had been the only one to hear Nat saying such an unbelievable thing - but all the girls looked equally dismayed...

"So from next week there will be a new lady coming to take this class .... and ... I just wanted to say before I go ... that ... I will miss you all very much."

Some of the girls were already crying, but Nat's last words were all the remaining dry eyed ones needed to start sobbing ... Nat herself blinked back her tears, and stood up because she could see parents arriving behind the glass partition ... and among them could be the ones who had written to complain about Nat's inadequate teaching ... the last thing she wanted to do was appear before them as a weeping hysteric.... 

She hugged each girl individually and waved goodbye to them all - some of the parents came in to wish her well, in whatever she had chosen to do ... none asked what that was, thank goodness. ... and the parents who didn't come in were, for Nat, obviously the ones who had written, so she smiled as best she could at them. After all, it was only normal for them to want the best for their girls - it showed that they were vigilant parents, not the type who send their kids off to activities to get them out of the house... 

It took at least ten minutes to say farewell to all her little girls, and as each one left the room, Nat felt she could breathe more easily… soon she would be home and able to cry herself to sleep, letting all these pent-up tears out at last. She thought that little Camilla was the last to go, and blew out a huge breath, noisily, before turning round to find Rosie standing there still... 

"I think Mum's forgotten to come and get me ... or else it's Dad who's coming and he's late ..." she looked up at Nat shrugging her shoulders, a look of "we both know my Dad, don't we?"   
Nat asked if Rosie wanted to call home and check who was supposed to pick her up ... but hardly had she finished her question than both she and Nat heard familiar footsteps coming up the stairs... 

Rosie hugged Nat one last time, and as Nat looked down at her, she saw that she hadn't cried either, although her eyes were red. 

"My brave little Rosie ... I shouldn't say this, but I will miss you the most, you know?" Nat whispered, holding the child at arms' length, before letting her run off to her father's arms.... 

What transpired was the hardest moment of the day for Nat ... she had to watch Dave come into view, cushion the arrival of Rosie as she charged into him and started to sob something into his clothes, pull his little girl away so she could repeat what she'd said audibly, stand up and look over at her with disbelief on his face, then start to walk towards her. 

Nat started to panic - what if she was being watched? Or the dance school entrance? She had to get Dave back out into the road as fast as possible, for his and Rosie's safety. 

Dave had picked Rosie up in his arms, and she was sobbing uncontrollably into her Daddy's shoulder now. Nat matched Dave's advance towards her step for step, then suddenly stopped, and shook her head violently, unable to hold back her tears another second. She needed Dave to understand that they shouldn't talk or be together, so she put a finger to her lips, then motioned towards the stairs… Her glaring eyes sent a message of danger while her gestures said: "Don't say a word - leave now." 

Dave just stared at the girl who used to be his little Nat, his fragile little dancer ... he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, how thin her arms had become now there was no longer the professional dancer's musculature ... how urgent her request seemed ... His face showed true concern for her, his eyes were pleading with her to help her, she knew it - but Nat couldn't turn back now - she had to keep Dave and Rosie out of her life and today would effectively cut all need for communication between them, she thought. So she repeated what she had done. 

Dave stopped in his tracks, thought about what he was starting to uncover, about what Rosie had just said to him, and decided that for now it was best to do exactly what Nat seemed to want - to need him to do. He turned around slowly, giving Nat herself time to do the same ... As he walked away, Rosie could now see Nat's back, and called out in a shaky voice: 

"Goodbye Nat - I'm going to miss you too!"

Nat managed to reply without a sob "Bye my little girl - my favourite little dancer ..."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Strangely Nat didn’t feel anything after she let her pupils down – she was too tired to do so as she was walking to Yuri’s room a few nights later. She knew that Katja will be there too again, Yuri told it. So she needed to prepare herself not to puke onto her. She hated to touch her or Yuri, but still didn’t have a choice. Her face was so much harder – like another woman’s face. A bitter woman’s face, who had nothing to do with the old Natasha.  
She chose the route she usually did and knocked and entered the room.

“Ahh…our little whore is here again just in time for a little fun, huh?” Yuri grinned at her and pinched Nat’s pale face “Open your coat and take off your clothes!” he ordered “Tonight we have a gift for you…” he laughed.

“What kind of gift?” Nat asked in a bald tone.

“More enthusiasm, honeeey!” he waved and Nat could tell that he was drunk again. She smelled the hated scent of whiskey. “We have a new toy for ya, you’ll love it!”

Katja’s annoying laugh came from the bed as she stood up and took off her robe, just to reveal a strap-on dick.

“I’ll fuck you with this tonight, Natty… Isn’t it great?” she stroked the toy.

“No!” Nat broke out.

“What did you say?” she heard Yuri’s cold tone immediately.

“No, you won’t torture me with this! With your sick games!” she didn’t know why she was doing this. Maybe this was the last weak yell, the last try to get rid off these monsters.

„Anything but this... I won't let you ..." and her eyes betrayed her, showing disgust, fright, revulsion - all the things she knew would send Yuri into a rage ... but she didn't care - as she formed the thought that maybe Yuri would tire of her and beat her to death, he actually strode over to her and slapped her hard. 

The blow sent her flying across the room, into the wall, her shoulder making painful contact with the grimy, peeling wallpaper. Nat didn't move - she was resigned to her fate... either he would come and hit her again or he would hold her down so Katja could play her new game ... She was right the first time: Yuri took a handful of her hair and dragged her across the room before throwing her into the bathroom. This time, Nat lost her balance, and as she fell to the floor, her head struck the edge of the washbasin, causing her to yelp with pain. She curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor, and would have given anything to die right there and then - before they or anyone else hurt her anymore ... she felt as if she was losing consciousness - her vision went blurry, and as she turned her head, all she could see was pink and black shapes....

These were the forms of Yuri and Katja, who peered in through the bathroom door for a minute, assessing the damage to Nat. Nat could even hear their voices, vaguely.... 

"Looks like blood.”

“Where?” 

“Behind her - flowing across the tiles - oh shit now look what you have done - you really are a brute.”

“Shut up you stupid cunt!”

“Come here and say that again ..." 

Then there was a high pitched scream, which brought Nat out of her fuzzy little world ... but for now, she pretended she was still spaced out from the knock to her head. 

Nat heard Yuri grunting now, and Katja moaning.... if she wasn't mistaken Yuri had taken Katja to satisfy himself tonight ... so she allowed herself to breathe a contented sigh - anything that gained her time and saved her suffering was welcome! She didn't feel at all awkward, lying there listening to these two sick people fucking like animals, she just breathed through the stabs of pain coming from her head wound, and prayed that she wasn't losing too much blood. She didn't even dare move to try and hold the wound closed ... or raise her head to see just how much blood she had lost ... she could feel a pulsing sensation somewhere near the wound and knew that it was an artery spilling her blood onto this filthy bathroom floor...   
She fought the nausea that built inside her, not at the groaning and screaming from the next room, but at her own sad plight... would she die here after all?

Suddenly there was a load roar of triumph, several minutes of laboured breathing and laughing followed by footsteps coming in the direction of the bathroom. Yuri had undoubtedly managed to come tonight and seemed pleased with himself, judging by the excitement in his voice as he spoke to Nat... 

"Well this evening you got off lightly - I decided to have Katja instead. She was pretty fucking hot, and took more pleasure in it than you ever do!" His sneering voice was accompanied by a prod from his shoe. He kicked her foot, hoping for a reaction, but Nat had decided to pretend she was out cold ... just in case they decided to use her for any other games. This put an end to Yuri's good humour and he ran some cold water into the washbasin to splash over Nat... She eventually decided to sit up, as she was starting to shiver, something unconscious people wouldn't do..... 

“You go away now! I don’t need you to bleed all over the place!” he barked at her “If someone asks, you fell off some stairs, understood?”

“Yeah…” she uttered out quieter than a whisper.

“Off you go! I have plans with my dear Katja…” he laughed and left the little bathroom.

Luckily Nat was still wearing her clothes and coat, so she just needed to find the way which can lead her out of this tainted room. Her head hurt and after she got out of the dark room, she searched for some napkins in her purse. She carefully cleared off the majority of the blood, standing in front of a mirror. She looked awful and she had nausea. Maybe she had a slight concussion? She didn’t know, but never planned to go to a hospital – she didn’t need awkward questions about her bruises.

She finally found the exit, turning away from the receptionist guy and started to walk next to the wall of the hotel to be sure not to fall again. After a few meters she heard a loud sound next to her.

“Oh my God, Nat!! What happened to you??!! Are you bleeding??!!”

“Dave… what the…what are you doing…here?” she whispered, flinching from the pain and the loud questions. She was confused - she was to have no contact with Dave and yet he was there with her - touching her - which felt so good, even though her perception was fuzzy ... it was tempting just to collapse into his arms and sob through her story to him ... but she knew that it would be too dangerous. Having held out all this time, she had to be strong, and push him away again now. So instead of yielding to his gentle embrace, and following his worried eyes as they took in all that was wrong with her - her torn clothes, her bleeding gash on her head, her nervousness verging on panic, she wriggled out of his arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I thought it was clear the last time we spoke - that I don't want you in my life any more!" her heart was pounding as she prepared the next lie "You are even more stupid and pathetic than I thought - can't you find some other poor girl to stalk? This is what it's become, every time I turn around there you are!" The crueler the better, she thought - as she watched the effect of her words on him, she drew strength from the thought that Dave would be safe like this - far from her. 

But Dave just renewed his hold on her, and it was firm this time - gripping her upper arms, he started to march her towards the sidewalk edge ... he dared to let go of her with one hand to call for a taxi, and as soon as one showed signs of stopping he pulled her into him tightly with both arms, announcing his plans with a determined voice... 

"You, miss Natasha, are coming to hospital with me. That cut needs stitching, and I want them to check you over for other injuries. If he can do this to you, God knows ..." and here he began to choke up, and would have cried into Nat's hair if he hadn't been scared of hurting her head. Instead he lifted his head skywards and let out an exasperated cry of anguish... 

Nat's eyes flicked from face to face in the crowds of people who were passing them by ... any of them could turn into Yuri's or Katja's face as they got closer, as their blurry contours cleared. It was disturbing to have such unreliable vision - and part of her realised that she probably wouldn't have made it home alone, and would have had to go back into the building to call for a taxi. 

As if Dave's presence calmed her, or as another wave of concussion swept over her, she found that she was nestling into his body despite herself.... and she also noticed one of his hands rubbing her back comfortingly. Her eyes began to close - maybe her nightmare had ended - maybe it had all been a dream - maybe Dave was taking her home to meet his parents, and then they would go out to the cinema, or to the skating rink, with all her friends - she was dying to show him off to them - especially as half her high school class were there today.....she would ask him later, but first she wanted to ask Dave something. 

"Davey - do you know which films are showing tonight? It could be fun to go to see something with my school crowd ... huh?" as she spoke, Dave realised that Nat definitely had concussion ... and looking into her eyes, seeing her dilated pupils, he was even more worried... 

He searched the lines of traffic for a taxi, and in the next minute their wait was over - he carefully helped a semi-conscious Nat into the backseat, after assuring the driver that she was no longer bleeding from her head wound, and then he asked that they be taken as fast as possible to an emergency unit. 

As the taxi pulled up outside the hospital, Dave roused Nat as gently as he could.... she was so beautiful even here, with her matted hair, her bloodstained skin and her deathly pale skin... 

“Nat, my love - please, come on - I want you to get help, ok?” Dave took her hands in his, and raised them to his face to kiss... 

Just before he managed to kiss her, Nat awoke and suddenly ripped her hands out of his grasp "No" she whispered "not you." 

Dave tried to take her hands again and Nat recoiled, shifting away from him on the backseat of the taxi "Leave me alone - you shouldn't be here" she was still whispering - confused at finding herself in a taxi ... it was evident from the way her wild eyes were flashing all over the inside of the car in disbelief.

The taxi driver turned round "You two lovebirds wanna take your problems elsewhere, maybe? I wanna get moving again if it's OK with you ..." 

Dave apologized and tried again to reason with Nat. "Please, Nat, come with me. You need stitches. We'll leave it there if you like - we won't tell them about ....." and here he realised that what he nearly said wasn't for the taxi-driver's ears ... so he just continued to try and coax Nat from the car. 

Behind her back, Nat felt the door handle, and while she was staring into Dave's eyes and saying that she had no intention of going into the hospital with him, she managed to push down on the handle ... carefully choosing her moment, she opened the door and turned to step out of the taxi .... The fact that she had been asleep didn't help her to stand and run as fast as she was hoping, but she still tried to get away from the taxi, from Dave, by crossing the road as best she could. 

Dave was out of the taxi and across the road in a few seconds, and caught up with Nat easily. She thought it best not to scream, as they were already attracting a lot of attention, and the unpaid taxi driver was hooting his horn and then started yelling at them: "Hey you crazy people wanna come back here and pay me first?" 

Nat was unable to run anymore - she didn't feel stable enough on her legs - her head was stinging and her stomach was retching ... and as Dave finally grabbed her, she was about to double over and vomit into the roadside.

He held her and felt her body's spasms - Nat had nothing to regurgitate, but it was the inevitable effect of her concussion. By the time the spasms ceased, she was crying quietly, and as she stood upright again, Dave turned her around and hugged her close to him...   
"Come with me now, you silly girl - you need help.” 

And now Nat didn’t protest, she just let her aching head rest on his shoulder while he escorted her slowly back to the cab to pay for the ride. Dave apologized, but didn’t pay too much attention on the driver’s cursing. He took Nat to the hospital’s reception and asked for a doctor. The nurse didn’t seem surprised, she saw such injuries nearly every day.

The nurse started to fill in some papers, asking Nat her personal details first, then coming to the story behind her injury afterwards... Nat was so evasive about it, and her eyes kept shifting from the nurse to Dave and back, that the nurse started by asking Dave to leave - to see if it would make Nat less nervous... but Nat didn't want that, and reached out for Dave’s arm, before he got too far away from her. It was touching to see, but for some reason the nurse still seemed suspicious. 

Finally Nat launched her version of how her head got its four centimeter gash ... she decided to stay pretty close to the truth, and talked about the slippery bathroom floor and the washbasin edge... but the nurse challenged her, suggesting that she wouldn't have hit her head THAT hard... and then Nat said she had been running into the bathroom to be sick... so she had been moving fast. The nurse now wanted to know why she had felt sick... and that was where Dave started to lose his patience... 

"Is anyone going to stitch this wound, and examine my girlfriend, please? She could tell you the whole story later..." 

"Well" the nurse seemed uneasy "that's not how we do things - when an injury looks like it might have been caused by violence then we do the report first and ..." 

"What do you mean?" Nat and Dave asked almost in unison "I never said he hit me..." Nat blurted out... and immediately regretted saying this. Her eyes flew to Dave, who didn't look at all bothered by what she had said, so she tried to keep acting as normal as possible... 

"I was alone in my flat, I'd eaten something that tasted funny, some leftover meat, as I was hungry and too lazy to cook, and then I lay down to sleep, only getting up and rushing to the bathroom when I had the urge to vomit." 

"Yes, I see" said the nurse "so you called your boyfriend, to help you get to hospital?" 

"No - he was already on his way to see me. I think I must have passed out, because when I woke up there was lots of dried blood." Nat was hoping she would remember all the things she was saying now... she wished she could have a few minutes alone with Dave to get their stories straight... 

But the nurse hadn't finished. "So you - er Mr ...?" she looked at Dave, expecting him to provide her with his name, of course, which he did reluctantly.... "thank you, Mr. Gahan - so you didn't think it necessary to call for an ambulance when you arrived and found that your girlfriend was this badly hurt?" 

"No - er -" Dave was trying to think of the best thing to say - it was bad enough to come in a taxi? So why not an ambulance...? The only way was to play up Nat's concussion ... "I tricked Nat into thinking we were going to see some friends, as we had planned to do... she didn't want to come to hospital at all, and I thought it would work, well it nearly did - to trick her into a taxi and get her here under false pretences. She was confused and a little aggressive with her concussion…" He watched the nurse carefully to see what she would make of his answer. She turned around and went towards the door... 

"I'll be back in a moment, I need to talk to my supervisor. Please just wait here" and with that she eyed them both up and down one last time, and left. 

Dave glanced into the corridor, before the door swung shut, and saw the taxi driver who had brought them here, talking in an animated fashion to the receptionist, further down the corridor. "And now there's blood all over the backseat of my cab, and I want to get those people to contribute to the cleaning bill! If she had got out instead of having her hysterics, there wouldn't be so much blood all over the back seat! All over the door too - I can't take any more passengers today - Christ knows how much I'm gonna lose in fares..." 

At that moment, Nat's nurse approached the reception desk and seemed to find what the taxi driver was saying very interesting. As Dave watched cautiously through an inch gap between the door and the wall, he saw the nurse taking notes as the taxi driver told his version of his time with his last passengers. Dave had a bad feeling about this.

"Nat my love - I think I 'm going to have to leave you here." 

Nat looked suddenly surprised "What's happening?" Dave explained, and Nat agreed that the best thing was for Dave to slip away now... because the taxi driver had got to the "no - leave me alone" part... which didn't tie in with what Dave had said...

“Okay, Dave… just go! I…I don’t want you to be in trouble because of me…” she gulped hard, because this sentence was so very true in another meaning too…

“Nat… I go… but you must know that I know things…”

“No! You shouldn’t…”

“I don’t care Nat!” he took her pale face into one hand “It doesn’t matter how hard it will be, but I will not give up! I’ll find the way to help you!”

“No, please, Dave, just forget me and live your own life. I’ll be fine” she lied, but Dave shook his head “Please, David, go and don’t come near to me! Ever! I’m grateful for your help tonight, but I don’t want anything from you. Please just go and leave me alone…” she whispered, fighting with her tears.

“Nat…”

“Go, go! Now you can sneak away!” she whispered and pushed him away by the arm.

Dave saw that it was better to hurry now, cuz the taxi driver pointed at them and the nurse seemed to call for someone. He searched for another exit and left Nat there by the counter. His heart nearly broke, but if they caught him now then he couldn’t help for Nat. And God knows if they believe Nat’s words or not…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dave left the hospital at a brisk pace, walking not running to attract less attention... and as soon as he got a decent distance away from the building he slammed a fist into the nearest wall and let a cry of anger and frustration escape... It was more than he could bear - to leave her now that she had been her old self again with him... the image of her crying as he backed out of her room was still before his eyes... As he walked further along the street, he called Dr. Greenberg on his cell. It was time to give him a detailed update of the situation.

\---

Nat slumped back onto the hospital bed. She shut her eyes tightly to block out the harsh overhead light that flooded her eyes as her head sunk into the pillow. Even keeping her eyes closed was an effort for her – she was so very tired, but couldn't afford to sleep now: she had to use the time to think through all that had been said, and all that she was going to have to say, to keep the story believable. It was beginning to look like the hospital staff suspected Dave of having something to do with her injury – and to avoid any confusion she would have to be meticulous in her choice of words. 

Despite trying to stay focused, she drifted off into a day-dream-like state, during which she began to talk out loud. It seemed to help her to concentrate, testing the words on her own ears first, the words she would use later to convince the nurses that it had all been a silly accident. 

“He wasn't even there when it happened. He did all he could to help me. He tried to get me to come earlier but I kept saying no” …and each time she found a valid argument in Dave's favour, she nodded to herself… but slowly her ideas became confused, and she started to intertwine thoughts of her alibi for Dave with thoughts of what had really happened. Now in her confusion, she was nodding her aching head, imagining herself talking to Dave, her beautiful Dave, about what had been done to her. She hissed:

“He's sick, they are sick - he's getting his fun by hurting people – both sick and twisted!” her nodding continued “He will get what he deserves… sooner or later!” and she felt that her fists were clenching around handfuls of bedsheet on either side of her. Angry now, with this mental image of someone else vying with the one she wanted to have before her eyes, of her beloved Dave, she wanted to tell him, needed to tell her Dave, what had been happening. She was feeling feverish, her wound was throbbing painfully and she could see tiny swimming spots before her eyes, but again and again, behind these spots materialised a cruel, smiling face she had no pleasure in recognising. So now it was this ugly face that fuelled her tirade... 

“Get out of my sight! Can't you see that I will never be yours again? It's him I want, not you! You can't stand that, can you?” and so worked up was she, that this vision of Yuri would not leave her to concentrate on what she had to do for Dave, that she didn't hear the knock on the door, and the nurses enter her room. Carrying on with her venomous attack on Yuri, Nat hurled a mouthful of abuse into the air above the bed, startling the nurses who didn't dare to make a sound. 

“You have got to be the sickest bastard I have ever known! In all the time I did that disgusting work for you I never met anyone as twisted as you – and it wasn't enough that you get to humiliate me, you have to draw blood this time, hm? Well it stops here, you crazy fucker – I don't want you in my life any more - do you hear me? Go play your screwed up shagging games with some other poor bitch – this one has had enough of sucking your pathetic dick – enough of waiting hours for it to maybe get hard – enough of playing your sick games… I…. pity you…. you and all your sort…. go fuck yourself and leave me... oh shit…” and with this Nat found a wave of nausea took her totally by surprise and she was retching over the side of the bed! Only when she had vomited up noisily and painfully the meager contents of her stomach, only then did she see two pairs of white shoes by the bed... Nat raised her eyes, following the white tights, the white dresses, right up to the two stern faces of the nurses… and her wide-eyed expression lasted for a few seconds before she collapsed backwards in a faint of exhaustion. 

The nurses had heard enough of Nat's outburst for them to question what she had been saying in the presence of the man, of whom there seemed to be no trace now – this was in fact one of the reasons they had returned to see Nat, thinking she was bound to know where he was, because he was going to have to make a statement. The other reason was of course to see to Nat's gaping wound at last. One of the nurses started to clean up the area around the wound, which didn't produce any reaction from Nat, who was out cold. 

The other nurse left the room to find assistance in order to localise Dave – more than likely the person whom Nat had been speaking about so viciously. Arriving at the front desk, she talked briefly with her receptionist colleague about the arrival of the two people – Dave and Nat – and the outburst of the taxi-driver, and the two women tried to piece together what might have happened. 

Meanwhile, Nat was being awakened by the sharp sting of the needle, as her head wound was being stitched. The nurse decided to ask her once more about the wound, and Nat managed to say clearly that it was just a fall, a nasty knock in the bathroom, and that her friend had done all he could to get her to hospital, despite her saying it wasn't necessary, and ignoring the blood everywhere. Nat asked if the angry taxi driver was still around because she wanted to apologise to him and maybe offer to pay his seat-cleaning bill if he'd let her. As she finished dressing the wound, the nurse said she would look out for the taxi driver as she backed out of Nat's room. Finding her colleagues at the front desk, she told them how different Nat had been once she had woken up. It seemed very clear to the three women that Nat was covering up for her violent lover, and when she was delirious, the truth was coming out despite her, contradicting all she said when she was lucid.

The painkillers they gave her and the exhaustion had sent her into a dreamless sleep and she was very grateful for that. She didn’t know how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke up, first she didn’t recognize the room. Then the memories came back slowly and she sighed.

“Great. More complications…” she whispered and jumped a little bit, when she heard an unfamiliar voice from the door.

“What do you mean exactly, Miss?”

Nat just turned her aching head towards the door where a tall man stood in a brown suit, a police badge shining on his chest, while he pulled out a little note book from his pocket and came closer.

“I’m sorry, I was being rude. My name is detective Mark Cleaver. I came to help.”

“To help?” Nat looked still confused into his warm but determined eyes “I don’t get it.”

“We’ve got a statement from the hospital about what had happened. I mean you and your mysteriously disappeared friend coming into the hospital, without a convincing story about your wounds.”

“Wounds?” she gulped.

“Yes, wounds. Actually many wounds and bite marks. While you were passed out, the nurses examined you and took pictures of your injuries. Miss Iljics, we know that you had been assaulted in many ways and according to the stage of your injuries, I’m sure that it hadn’t started yesterday when you had this ‘bathroom accident’. Am I right?”

“They had no right… to examine me without my permission!” she whispered quickly, her blue eyes turning to cold ice-bergs. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but this is how we do things here. If there’s the suspicion of technical assault, the hospital has to warn us. So, please, try to see it from the other end. We are here to help you, to get rid off your violent boyfriend, cuz he’s doing this to you, isn’t he?”

“No! No, you don’t know anything. There’s been a mistake here! Dave never hit me or anything, he was the one who always wanted to help me! He has nothing to do with this!” she yelled out, not seeing the way out of the situation.

“So… his full name is Dave Gahan then, right? Sounds somehow familiar…” said the policeman while he wrote down the new information. Nat cursed herself for being this unwary. Now they’ll know how to find him, and if this gets to the press… Now she really started feeling herself horrified, which caught the man’s attention. “Is there something wrong, Miss?”

“I… I don’t feel too well, Mr. Cleaver…” she said and it was true, but this time it wasn’t the physical pain.

“Look, Natasha…” the detective sighed with a warmer gaze “I know that you’re lying and covering up for that bastard, but please, let us help. Don’t you want to get rid off him?”

She closed her eyes and turned her head away as the possibility hit her that she could be with Dave freely, without fear again. But they won’t believe her and Yuri’ll find his way to kill Dave or her if he found the situation too risky for himself… And Dave dying was the last thing Nat wanted. If she must die instead of him, she’ll do it, but she won’t let Dave get hurt physically. No way! His daughter and family and friends and fans need him too much! He’ll forget her with time and go on with his life.

“Please, leave me alone, I don’t want any help. I’ll be fine” she whispered with still closed eyes, a teardrop finding its way from under her eyelid.

“Is he scaring you with threats? That’s why you don’t want to speak? Natasha, we can protect you” he said once more, trying to change her mind, but she still didn’t look at him. She thought how true his words were – he just used them for the wrong person. 

“No. Thank you. As I said, I’ll be fine. Just leave me alone, please. I can deal with my problems” she answered in a cold tone.

“I see. Fine, Miss Iljics, but I’ll leave my card here and whenever you change your mind, please call me, okay?” he put the card onto the nightstand and when he saw that she won’t say anything more, he walked out the door shaking his head. He’d always hated to see women in such conditions because of men, but if the victim doesn’t want their help, they can’t do much. But at least he has a name, he’ll go back to the police station and check it in the data base. Maybe he’ll be lucky…

\---

When Dave hung up the phone after updating Dr. Greenberg, he cradled his aching head between his hands. He was so tired – mainly emotionally. Thousands of thoughts had been running through his head in the last few hours. He needs to act quickly. Now that Nat seems to be more like her old self, maybe he can talk her over to accept his help. She has to accept it! But another important question was bugging his mind, so he reached for his cell again and dialed Kessler.

“What’s up, Dave?” he heard immediately on the other end of the line.

“John, I think there’ll be some complications around me.”

“What do you mean?” he heard the awareness in the familiar voice right away.

“I’m in trouble, buddy. I’ll need one of our lawyers…” he said then started to describe the situation he was in right now, asking for his discretion.

\---

After a few days they let Nat out of the hospital. She played the stubborn and didn’t say a word. Yuri called her and she had to tell him where she was. He threatened her again that if she involves the police, Dave’ll die. So she swallowed her tears and hissed back that she won’t say a word, he doesn’t have to worry. Later when she was in her untidy flat, he called again and said that after these complications the prize she has to pay got higher, cuz it was her fault that the police knew about her now. He said she’ll have to do whatever he wants her to do after this – and she obeyed. It didn’t matter her anymore, she just wanted Dave to be safe. She had no other emotions or wills just this. Yuri killed her in many ways and now she was just a shell without will, only worrying for Dave – this was the only one thing that bastard couldn’t take away from her. Now Yuri let her rest for a few days and she was grateful for that. She was just laying in her bed, sleeping and sometimes crying and preparing herself for the awful things she’ll have to do for those sick people. At least – when she felt herself a bit better – she cleaned up a bit from the mess in her flat.

\---

Dave was staring at the glass of water in front of him as he was sitting by the table, arms folded in front of his chest.

“So Mr. Gahan, you say you didn’t hit her?”

“No, Mr. Cleaver, I never raised a hand on her” he shook his head again. They went through this at least the third time and he wasn’t going to speak either. It didn’t matter what they though of him, Nat was more important and he’ll do what she told him – or rather begged – in the telephone. She just asked him not to say anything for the police or else all of them can get hurt. And he didn’t want her to get hurt because of him. But he couldn’t be sure even now. His hands fisted from the thought that Yuri can punish her further because of her “silliness” – aka going to the hospital.

“Tell me again… you found her bleeding on the bathroom floor – accidentally of course – and didn’t call 911. Why was that?” the detective put his hands onto the table as he was standing opposite the sitting Dave.

“Because she was confused and rather aggressive because of her concussion and I didn’t want a scene so I tricked her into a cab” he sighed.

“Didn’t want a scene? I guess you didn’t want her to scream…. And you say she was aggressive… maybe you silenced her with your force?”

“This is bullshit!” he looked at him angrily, but calmed down when he felt his lawyer’s hand on his upper arm.

“Detective Cleaver, my client had already told you the facts. Assumptions won’t lead anywhere. We told you everything. Do you have evidences that he assaulted Miss Iljics?”

“Not yet” he said, his jaw-line hardening.

“You said that my client’s probe-bitemarks didn’t match any of the marks the victim had on her body. Is that correct?”

“Yes. But it just means that someone else helps him.”

“Detective” the lawyer sighed, shaking his head “These are just assumptions. You have no evidence that Mr. Gahan hurt her, ever. So I’d like to ask you to let him go, if you don’t want to bring a charge against him.”

The detective looked deep into Dave’s calm eyes and Dave could read from this stern look: he was sure he was guilty and although the detective didn’t say it, there was a threat in it, saying that he shouldn’t think that just because he was a famous man with money he can get away with this. Dave just shook his head and sighed.

“I’m not the one you’re looking for” he said to Cleaver when he and his lawyer already stood up.

“What do you mean?” Cleaver asked immediately.

“Mr. Gahan, please, don’t say another word. We can go now” his lawyer said and escorted him out of the interrogating room and outside his bodyguard joined them too.

“This’ll be tricky…” Dave murmured under his nose and sighed again. He must be careful.

 

To be continued...


End file.
